Red Moon
by ChordsofMusic
Summary: HieiOC. She hates him. She's annoying, moody, and too confident in her pathetic abilities. Yet, she fits perfectly into his life. What should he do about her, will she live long enough for him to make a choice?
1. And so our story begins

Tsuki had to focus hard on matching her breathing to the demon above her. His blade pressed dangerously under her chin. She desperately needed air after that fight. So she carefully inhaled when he did to avoid impaling herself during her deep breaths. His red eyes were boring into hers and the animosity there nearly incited Tsuki to struggle. Nearly. He was right and she was no fool. She survived by weighting out her options and knowing when the odds were and weren't in her favor.

No matter how she looked at it, this guy had her beat. Closing her eyes, Tsuki laid out her options one more time, to make sure that she wasn't missing something vital. Hell, she was missing a load of vital information. She had no idea who this ninja leaning over her was. Or what his true goal was. All she knew was he was faster than her, stronger than her, and smarter than her. Well, almost smarter. He had her at a disadvantage right now, but that was luck. Or at least that's what she told herself.

Suddenly the beast above her chuckled and Tsuki open her eyes to stared into red ones again. He was smirking and the look on his face, there was one word for it…amused. As if he found her entertaining. The anger Tsuki was barely containing spewed forth from her eyes anew and her face twisted into a sneer. Before she stooped to the unladylike act of spitting in her captor's face, his accomplice spoke.

"Now that we finally have your undivided attention Mizushima, perhaps we can talk peacefully."

Earlier that day

"Is this the mouth that promised such disgusting things?" Tsuki had her hands firmly gripping her friend's face and was pulling the cheeks painfully, while Yuki, wiggling, tried to break free.

"Awwww, Tsuki! What if you stretch my face and it stays this way?" whined the taller girl. Tsuki groaned at how silly the situation looked. Yuki was at least a foot taller with red streaks through inky black hair. With her piercings, she looked like a poster child for either a Yanki or a member of a visual kei band. Tsuki was more of a pixie or loli type at best and androgynous at worse. Too short, too cute, and it didn't fit well with her personality. To see the ever so adorable chibi abusing the gangster was absurd.

"I'm not the one that lied and set up a group blind date." Tsuki glared at her friend before finally letting go and stalking off back toward the station. "I'm not up for this type of thing."

"Oh come on!" The whiny one eye rolled and yanked her diminutive pal back by the collar of her denim vest. "You're too old to be a shy maiden." Yuki leaned down and pointed her finger at Tsuki's round face. "Those features have lasted longer than most girls, but they won't last forever. It's high time you started acting your age."

Tsuki snorted and jerked free of Yuki's grasp. "Yeah, and what does your date have to do with my age, huh?" Without any other logic to support her Yuki called on her final weapon, desperation. She crumpled on the ground and openly wept. Huge body wracking sobs and copious amount of tears complete with IMAX quality shrieks. Two seconds into her hysterics and everyone on the street had stopped to stare at the pair. Tsuki immediately clamped a hand over her theatrical friend's mouth and hauled her into the cafe they previously been standing in front of. "Turn off the freaking water works, NOW!" Tsuki hissed vehemently.

Yuki abruptly stopped and posed with a cocky grin. "You do this gokon or I take these tears and follow you around for the rest of the night." Tsuki smacked herself with her palm across her face and wondered why her as she gestured for Yuki to lead the way and pick a table.

"Bitch."

"Pot." Both girls laughed at their joke and Yuki started looking around for a good table. "Oh, they're early." And Yuki gestured to a booth with two good-looking guys. One of them caught her eye and waved politely. "Oh my gawd, he's seriously sexy! Let's go." Without a second thought, she began dragging Tsuki across the café.

"Jeez woman, contain yourself. You sound like a deprived pre-teen. Who exactly in this duo needs to act their age?" Tsuki grabbed on to her hat, to keep it from falling off, while Yuki tugged. When they got to the table, Yuki and her date made introductions. Then everyone silently sized everyone else up. The guy that wasn't Yuki's looked directly into Tsuki's eyes, scanned her head to toe, and looked her in the eye again before turning his head away and grunting softly. 'Why this smug S.O.B.'

Tsuki would be the first to admit, she wasn't a normal looking girl with her somewhat boyish looks, but she was cute gawddammit. Glancing surreptitiously at her appearance in the window before sitting down, Tsuki saw nothing wrong with her appearance. She was wearing a wide brim fedora, a black denim vest over an artistic tee, cropped blue jeans that ended at her knees, a couple of chains, and sneakers. She thought it was a charming play on her best features: boyish, yet cute.

The rest of the evening was boring and a disaster as far as both girls were concerned. Yuki's date, whom Tsuki dubbed Red, seemed to be paying an awful lot of attention to Tsuki. He kept asking her questions and trying to get her to open up. He wasn't rude or inattentive to Yuki, but both girls noted his marked attention. The other guy, whom Tsuki dubbed Spike, sat at the table almost in near silence, except for grunts or snorts of derision. Who did this guy think he was with all black apparel and a freaking bandana wrapped around his head. He was also unnerving because he stared at her so intently.

After half an hour, Tsuki was ready to stab the stare-er in the eye with her fork and she had begun rudely ignoring Yuki's date's questions. Thankfully, the guy took the hint and soon after excused himself for another appointment taking his creepy friend with him. Tsuki took a long sip of her coffee and listened to her friend sigh. "Well, that sucked."

"Hmm, can't argue there." It seemed unnecessary to say I told you so, especially since she hadn't explicitly told her friend these things didn't really work. Sadly, Yuki was aching for want of love and tended to be naïve about these things. She was looking, and looking Hard, for love. Tsuki had a very different opinion of love and romance, so when it came to this one area she was at a loss as to how to comfort her friend. Neither could she simply ignore her friend's problem.

Silence reigned as the girls settled the bill and started back to the train station. Yuki sulked and Tsuki contemplated on the train ride. She wouldn't lie, but she could be supportive. In her own warped way. "I don't believe in love and romance you know. But I don't believe in string theory either."

This time Yuki face-palmed. "I love it when you speak geek, but I'm not so depressed that I need you to cheer me up. Not that I have any clue how that was supposed to cheer me up."

"I'm saying," Tsuki raised her voice to over-ride her friend. "that although string theory hasn't be proven, a lot of people believe in it. There are people dedicating their lives to researching it."

The girls rode in quiet until they neared Tsuki's stop and finally Yuki gave up. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Let's just say I support your research of string theory, and hope one day you prove my view of the universe wrong."

Yuki stared at Tsuki for a moment before giving her pint-sized friend a big hug. "And what exactly is your view of the universe?"

"Well I'm not sure. But I mostly believe in the Big Bang. Hopefully, my universe will be full of them." Tsuki smirked at her friend and stepped off as the door opened. Yuki burst out laughing and held onto her sides.

"Eww, you're such a little devil." Yuki swiped her eyes of tears and quickly called out before the doors closed. "But you're an angel too." Both girls waved until the train took off from the platform.

Tsuki started walking home and didn't sense anything out of the ordinary until she got to her street. The crowds had thinned out as she walked away from the station, but there were two people walking behind her. She could feel them watching her. They could be heading the same way, but Tsuki lived at the small apartment that dead-ended the street. No one should be walking back here unless he or she lived there.

Risking a glance behind her, Tsuki checked to see if she recognized a neighbor. But the street behind her was empty. There was nobody there. She stopped walking and searched the small street. Had she imagined the footsteps, or had they gone into one of the lots before she looked. Shrugging, Tsuki turned and finished her trek home.

She entered her 46 square-meter apartment and locked the door. She slid out her shoes and started down the narrow hall to the living room, when she heard a knock at the door. Must be her snoopy landlady, she always watched for tenants and attacked with lightening quick reflexes. It was with an obsequious smile that Tsuki swore killed a tiny bit of her soul that she opened her door preparing for ever-so-polite battle. To her surprise, it wasn't her landlady.

Tsuki narrowed her eyes and addressed the knocker without an ounce of civility. "Yo, Red. Mind telling me what you're doing knocking on my door?"

The guy laughed and smiled but looked at ill ease. "Ha, actually my name is Shui..."

"I don't care what your name is creep-show." Tsuki cut in ruthlessly. "I didn't care an hour ago and I really don't care now. Maybe you didn't get the vibe earlier at the café, but I'm not interested and I don't do stalkers." Tsuki went to slam the door in the pervert's face but found that she couldn't. She glanced up and saw a hand holding the door from moving an inch.

Red wasn't smiling anymore and Tsuki got the vibe that this guy could be very dangerous. Still his tone was the same smooth and cultured notes that she'd heard at the café. "I'm sorry, but I think there's been a misunderstanding. We need to speak and it would be better in private." Tsuki didn't acquiesce but Red exerted force and pushed the door further. That surprised Tsuki. This guy should not have been stronger than her.

A whisper of awareness shot through her as he took a step into the apartment. Tsuki attacked with a teep kick that knocked the guy right back out the doorway. Then she slammed the door shut. She stood on the tips of her toes and peered through the peephole to survey her handiwork. Red was lightly dusting off his jacket as if the kick hadn't fazed him. Her kicks weren't very strong, but he should have at least been rubbing his side. She strongly suspected that the force of the kick hadn't ejected him from the doorway, only the shock at being kicked.

It didn't take any more evidence to convince Tsuki of what she was dealing with. It was time to start planning and stop reacting. Before she could begin to formulate a plan, Tsuki felt something cold and heavy lay across her shoulder and press against the side of her neck. A voice spoke very close behind her. "It will take more than a flimsy door to keep us out, onna."

Tsuki couldn't keep the snide remark back, "Spike, good to see you too. You're just as stealthy and quick as I assumed you'd be." Raising her hands and moving slowly, Tsuki turned and faced her intruder. "A little too quick for a human, so I'm guessing a demon."

The man snorted unimpressed. "It's not as if I was masking my aura or anything. " He shrugged. Then using the sword pressed against her neck, prodded Tsuki away from the door. They continued moving and eventually Spike was at the door. Using his free hand, he let Red in. Then prodded her backward into the living area.

The apartment was tiny and Tsuki was very familiar with its layout. So as she walked she closed eyes and started weighting her possibilities. She settled on the one that required the least effort with the most results. She opened her eyes and made her way to the center of the living room. There she stood with arms raised and waited for her chance.

"I'm sorry about this. Under different circumstances we wouldn't be taking such harsh measures."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Red. Mind asking your friend to put down the weapon? It's not very sportsman-like. It is two-on-one after all."

"Not a chance." Spike replied before his partner could. "Hn. I have no doubt in my mind that you couldn't defeat one of us, let alone the both of us. But this way is a lot faster." ' Well that didn't work.' Tsuki groaned and glared at Spike. If she was going to launch her plan, she needed to be sure that he wouldn't just lob her head off. But apparently, the cocky bastard wasn't going to let her get an opening. Actually, looking at him, he wasn't that much taller than her. Tsuki developed an idea.

"Whatever, shorty. You must feel like a mighty big man wielding a sword to boss around a girl that's even shorter than you." Spike bared his teeth, but remained silent. Red however, looked …mildly confused. Tsuki continued raving, relying on her desired outcome. "And don't think that I can't tell that you're over-compensating. Not only do you need to bring something," Tsuki flicked one finger against the blade, "long and hard to get the job done, you had to bring a pal too." The short guy was starting to growl and the tall one looked like he was torn between laughing and putting an end to the absurd conversation. Honestly, Tsuki was nervous. There was a chance her plan could back fire and Tiny would just kill her now. 'Given the stats on demon with necrophilia leanings, I'll bank there's only a 3% chance of that.'

'There's nothing left but to keep pushing.' "Feh. And FYI, you shinobi looking freak! You say that you can take me, but as long as you're hiding behind that sword, there's no way to prove it." Tsuki mustered as much contempt and disgust as she could into her voice. "A man defending himself with a katana against an unarmed woman… I don't care what you do to me tonight, you'll always be a" The last word never passed by her lips.

He moved so fast that Tsuki didn't even have time to respond. One moment she was running off at the mouth and the next, suspended in the air held by her throat. Red responded quickly, "Hiei!"

Tsuki's feet kicked uselessly, as if trying to find the ground they'd left behind, and her lungs screamed. Since she been mid-tirade when he choked off her air supply, she was already in desperate need of oxygen. He shook her back and forth roughly and before he dropped her at his friend's urging. "There has been a misunderstanding, onna. NO one is here to touch _you_." Even though Tsuki was more concerned with wheezing, she still heard the utter disgust in his voice when he spoke about touching her. 'So they don't want sex…but whatever they want it can't be good.'

Looking down at her coughing and wheezing on the floor. "Don't be stupid again. I can kill you sword or no. Someone like you would never stand a chance." He sheathed his katana, reached down and pulled her off the floor by her collar. Once she was standing on her own two feet. He retreated slowly to his friend's side. As if he knew, he didn't have to guard himself against her. "Now shut up and behave."

'NOW!' "MIASMA!" It was if a smoke bomb detonated in the middle of the room. A thick purple cloud of smoke exploded from Tsuki and enveloped the whole room. Tsuki immediately dodged to the side, just in case one of them rushed through the smoke to where she was standing. She could hear the two coughing and choking in the mist. She could breathe in the cloud but her visibility was reduced just as much as the intruders were. To be safe, she'd had to locate them in the miasma and make sure they went down. She listened for the coughing to pinpoint her target and charged. Only when she was a foot away did she actually see the long red hair. She kicked but he dodged away and deeper into the cloud.

"Running won't do any good, Red." Tsuki called through the mist as she walked slowly through the room. "This is my ability. And it's particularly effective in small enclosed spaces." There was coughing coming from the right of her, so she turned and followed. "It won't dissipate without more air and space for diffusion." Tsuki was close to the coughing and launched another teep kick. It connected with someone and sent him flying through the mist. She heard him collide with the wall. "Give up, get out, or else."

"Or else what?" Judging from the voice and direction, she must have kicked Red. "You'll have to…cough cough cough...excuse me, but… cough cough cough… this seems like a stalling measure." This time Tsuki moved slowly and didn't response. She wouldn't give him any indication that a knock out strike was about to occur. When she finally crept up behind him, she jumped on his back and wrapped her hands around his nose. Simultaneously she said "Sleep!" and he cried, "Now!"

Red twisted his head away from her hands and avoiding getting a dose of gas in the face, as the other guy yanked open the door to the balcony. Almost immediately, the cloud began clearing, taking away the smothering smoke and returning visibility. Tsuki almost screamed in frustration. Red tried to twist and grab her, but Tsuki used him like a spring board and jumped backward deeper into the receding mist. Soon it would fade completely; it wouldn't shield her for long. She needed a new plan.

Tsuki attempted to shut her eyes to concentrate, but in the thin smoke she saw the attack coming. Spike emerged out of the mist and sliced at her with his sword. For a brief moment, they looked at each other. 'Challenge accepted.' "Okay, you and me, for real this time Ninja-kun."

"Hn." He sheathed his blade.

"Feh."

Then they disappeared. Red watched the battle from his position near the balcony. The mist was still thick in places, and it looked like his friend had found a match for his speed, so it was hard to follow the action. One moment he would see Tsuki, then his friend, then she'd appear behind him, then he would disappear and so would she. The cycle continued. At one point, he lingered too long and Tsuki latched on to him and delivered a knee to his temple. After that, the pace of the battle changed. Tsuki would flit about all over the room. No matter, how fast or far she moved each moment, Red's friend pressed in behind her.

At first, this bewildered Tsuki. He didn't land many hits, but she wasn't built to withstand punishment. And this particular demon wasn't weak at all. 'Why is he faster all of a sudden?' Almost as if summoned, he appeared right in her path as she was moving forward. She looked into his face and her steps faltered. There was another eye in the center of his head. 'A Jagan-eye!' He started delivering lightening quick punches and Tsuki just couldn't keep up. Every time she tried to retreat away, he appeared directly in her path. Until…

One punch lifted her off her feet and while she was in the air, he jumped higher than her and kicked her back down. Tsuki landed in a painful heap. The wind was knocked out of her, and she couldn't seem to breathe yet. Her brain screamed at her to move, but her body wouldn't respond. When she cracked her eyes open from her face-up prone position, she was staring at Spike. "You lose." Tsuki screamed in anger and surged up to fight more. But a now familiar katana forced her back down. "Don't be stupid." Suddenly he dropped to one knee and coughed. Luckily he controlled his arm and avoiding skewing her when he dropped. Tsuki could see that he was suffering, he was very poisoned from her miasma. Truthfully, if he didn't have the Jagan he wouldn't have won this battle. He was breathing just as raggedly as she was.

But she had lost the fight. And now she would have to deal with the consequences.


	2. Trust and Turmoil

_**If you're reading this chapter, I want to thank you for reading chapter 1. Though I'm sure fans of the series know exactly who Red and Spike are, with one exception, I kept their real names out of the story. Mainly, because I wanted to reveal their identities and purpose in this chapter.**_

_**As I'm sure you know I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Although Tsuki and Yuki are all mine.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>"Now that we finally have your undivided attention Mizushima, perhaps we can talk peacefully." Red walked over, but began coughing into his hand while he held his chest. When he could speak again, "But first." He reached behind him into his hair and removed what looked like seeds, which he then sprinkled on Tsuki. Before she could question what was happening, the seeds began sprouting rapidly. As they grew and lengthened Spike edged away from her, allowing her to be encased by thick vines whose roots dug into her skin.<p>

"What the hell?" Tsuki asked through clutched teeth as she struggled to break free. Creepers clung to her binding her hands together. Then they wrapped around her torso, encasing her already bound hands against her chest. The tendrils digging into her flesh making her skin itch and crawl. Though she managed to sit up, she still couldn't move her arms from her sides. "This isn't very peaceful, Red."

Red seemed unperturbed by Tsuki's predicament and Spike acted as if this were nothing out of the ordinary. "These will keep you out of trouble while we talk." Leaning against the wall, he sunk down to the floor. After he rummaged around in his pockets, he removed two vials. One of which he handed to his accomplice and they both drank. Tsuki watched with some interest as they both ceased coughing and their breathing returned to normal.

'Those vials must be an antidote for my miasma, but how the hell would they have something like that? How would they know to _bring_ something like that?' Tsuki gave the two guys an apprising stare. There was clearly more going on than she was aware of. If they were going to hurt her, there was currently nothing she could do to stop them. She might as well gain a little knowledge. 'Who knows, maybe what these guys have to stay can be of some use.'

"Okay, guys. I'm going to lay my cards on the table here. I'm going to cooperate and maybe we can trade."

"Hn, trade what? In case you failed to notice, you're at a disadvantage." Spike had now fully recovered from the miasma and was showing no ill effects from the poison. 'That stuff must have been potent. Can't make an antidote that strong without some skilled help and prior knowledge of the poison.' Tsuki filed the information away for future reference.

"Cooperation. As you said, it'll make things a lot faster. All I want in return are answers." Tsuki focused her attention on Red. He seemed more open to communication than his snippy buddy. Once he nodded Tsuki breathe an internal sigh of relief. The more information she had the better.

Red looked at Spike, who scowled disapprovingly, before beginning the exchange. "The quickest way to resolve everything is for us to tell you what we want you to know, and then allow you to ask questions."

Tsuki looked confused, 'What they want me to know?' but nodded her head. "I know I introduced myself at the café, but I'm Shuichi Minamino, my friends call me Kurama." He gestured across the room to his companion, "And that is Hiei. I'm sure you know that we're not human." Tsuki nodded again. That much was clear to her.

"We apologize for the subterfuge, but we wanted to meet with you. In private. Koenma sent us." Tsuki took in that piece of information with surprise. Hopefully, she schooled her expression before her captors caught it, but now she had an important piece of information. With it, she realized she no longer needed to be afraid. These guys weren't here to rape her, kill her, or any other fevered imaginings.

Hiei was monitoring Tsuki closely. She was an amplifier. Some people didn't guard their thoughts as well as others. It had nothing to do with their temperament, whether they were private individuals or not. Their thoughts were simply obvious. This girl projected her thoughts loud and often. Though as luck would have it, never completely or coherently. Some people's minds didn't function like others; their minds were hard to understand unless you knew the pattern. Like a static-riddled radio station, he caught bits and pieces of her thoughts, but they were tough to decipher. Although general emotions were easy to pinpoint.

Right now, one emotion was amplifying, overwhelming relief. Learning that Koenma was involved put the girl at ease apparently, Hiei realized.

Kurama was watching her too. He was good at reading people and wanted to see what her reactions revealed. If they had to work closely with this girl, he wanted to know as much as he could about how her mind worked. Although according to Hiei, no one would be able to figure her mind out. At first, Kurama wondered if that meant she was mentally unhinged. But after the café and watching her fight, he was convinced she was just unique.

Tsuki waited patiently, but Kurama didn't offer any more information. So she assumed it was her turn. "Well, as you know I'm Tsuki Mizushima. For the sake of being explicit, I'm a demon. " With a deep breath and Tsuki closed her eyes to organize her thoughts.

Across the room, Hiei blinked. The girl was amplifying again, except this time everything was clear and concise. Apparently, when she concentrated with her eyes closed, she tamed the chaos of her mind. Once Tsuki opened her eyes, she had a list of questions. "Okay, these are my questions. They're in no particular order and some are asinine, but I find I desire answers."

She waited until Kurama nodded before she began. "What's your deal with Yuki?" Kurama's eyes widened. That was not what he expected for the first question.

"Your friend is nice. However, the meeting today was a diversion to meet you."

"So you have no intentions of romance toward her?"

"Regretfully, no."

"Feh." Despite being tied up, Tsuki stuck her nose up at Kurama for snubbing her friend. "Why the diversion?"

This was a harder question than it appeared. "We were informed that you are known for a highly introverted nature. We couldn't simply approach you, so we decided to use your friend. The meeting she brought you to was a vehicle to introduce ourselves to you and make you comfortable enough to not dismiss us out-of-hand."

An eyebrow twitched on Tsuki's forehead but she thought she did a reasonable job at hiding the intensity of her reaction. "I gotta tell ya, Red…I mean, Kurama. That idea sucked." There was no dispute that despite their efforts the situation had not turned out well. So Kurama only smiled politely and waited for the next question.

"How old are you?" '_Hiei, are you sure that she's all there? None of her questions seem relevant to the situation she's in.' The_ fire demon's answer floated back across the psychic link, '_They are important to her, for all that's worth. After you told her about Koenma her whole aura calmed. I don't think she finds her situation dangerous.' _Kurama had to agree with that assessment. There was no fear or anxiety in her. Only belligerence and obnoxiousness. 'Best just to answer quickly and be done.'

"Over 3,000 years. This body is 20."

"Would you consider dating Yuki again? See if you can't generate a spark."

"No."

"What powers do you two have?"

"I control plants, with a special emphasis on Makai plants. Hiei is a… fire demon."

Tsuki wondered about the pregnant pause before Kurama announced Hiei was a fire demon, but she'd let that go for now.

"Have you researched me prior to this meeting?"

"No."

Tsuki's faced twisted in incredulity. "I call bullshit." Kurama frowned. This girl was beginning to wear thin on his nerves. At least Yusuke tempered his crudeness with loyalty; so far this girl had only displayed animosity and disdain. "If you've never heard of me before this, why'd you have those vials? You must have known I was a toxic demon."

"Actually," Kurama responded rubbing his temple, "I have a rare Makai plant that counters most poisons. Koenma warned us, we might need it."

"Really?" Tsuki asked. But her voice wasn't skeptical, it was fascinated. "Such a plant exists? Are there more? Do you have more? Can I study it?" Kurama lifted an eyebrow at the sudden torrent of enthusiastic questions. Tsuki had the good grace to look sheepish. "Sorry. I've taken up botany, biology, and such since moving to the human world. It's a nature way for me to extend my power base, not to mention science kinda runs in the family."

Kurama nodded and smiled. It was the first time the girl had spoken without that rugged demeanor. He stood up and dusted himself off. "I think that's enough questions for now." He walked over and kneeled beside where she was still bound. "I trust you know you don't have to be afraid of us. Koenma only wants to talk with you."

"And I'd like to talk to him."

"I'm going to untie you, okay."

Kurama reached for the vines, but Tsuki gave him a confident grin. "No need," she said cheerfully and moved her arms. The vines fell away and unwound themselves as Tsuki stood up. She began picking the bits off her that still hung on. Hiei placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and Kurama gazed on mildly impressed.

"How did you?"

"Toxic demon. Your plants rooted in my skin, I guess they were feeding off my demonic power. They basically poisoned themselves." There was a pregnant pause before Kurama replied.

He leaned down, scooped up some remains of the plant, and examined it. "It's true, this plant doesn't use photosynthesis. It feeds on demonic energy though only minimally." The strands of vines withered to crumbs in his hand and fell between his fingers back to the floor. "But if you were free, why didn't you say anything?"

Tsuki didn't reply but looked at Kurama as if willing him to understand. The short chuckle that escaped Kurama lips was genuine as he derived a conclusion. If Tsuki had intended to escape it wasn't in her best interest to alert her captors to her mobility. '_Well, at least she isn't crazy or unintelligent. We should take the good with the bad, eh, Hiei?'_ The fire demon openly snorted, which earned a glare of contempt from Tsuki. Kurama laughed again and opened his compact to notify Botan and Koenma of their impending arrival.

An hour later found the unlikely trio in the office of the acting ruler of Spirit World. Koenma had taken to appearing in his teenage form now. It was a smart decision in Tsuki's eyes. She knew a few demons that just didn't take the pint-sized prince serious. She was one of them. But she kept her personal opinion to herself and tried to behave civilly.

"Binky-breath, it's so kind of you to send abductors to my house." Tsuki folded her arms and took an aggressive stance in front of Koenma's desk. "How can I thank you for the drama you instilled into my quiet life today?"

Against the wall near the door, Hiei laughed quietly to himself. The girl was brazen. It was amusing when not directed at him. Koenma smiled around his pacifier. "Tsuki, a pleasure as always."

Kurama approached the desk eyeing Tsuki to make sure her temper didn't get the best of her. "You two know each other?" They both nodded, but said nothing else on the matter. Instead Koenma rummaged in the filing cabinet attached to his desk and produced a folder.

"Have they told you why you're here yet?" Shaking her head, Tsuki unfolded her arms and climbed onto the desk. She made herself comfortable sitting crossed legged facing Koenma. She rested her head on one hand and peered at him.

Kurama and Hiei exchanged glances. Kurama pondered how to remove her from the desktop without setting off her volatile tongue. Hiei was amused further, anticipating Koenma's anxiety. However, they were both surprised when Koenma leaned forward propping his chin up on one arm against the desk. Both he and Tsuki seemed completely at ease with the situation.

"I need your help." Koenma indicated the folder on the desk. "That folder contains statistics on a pandemic disease. It's spreading fast in the human world." This was news to Tsuki, so she picked the folder and starting reading. Koenma continued speaking as she read. "At first only a few cases popped up in indigenous cultures. However the deaths have started occurring worldwide and the numbers are rising unnaturally fast.

"These figures? So many. Why haven't I heard of this yet?"

"We're doing everything we can to keep the deaths a secret. We've been projecting natural and man-made disasters as the cause. But this won't work much longer."

Tsuki took off her hat, and ran her hand through her hair. "But why? Why keep something this big a secret? Why call me about it?"

Koenma shoulders slumped and his chin slid from his hand. The weight of the three worlds suddenly showed their weight on his shoulders. "Because the disease is demonic in origins." Koenma suddenly banged his fist against the table. "This is no naturally occurring phenomena! Someone synthesized a plague geared to attack humanity using demonic organisms. The human world as a whole isn't ready to handle the existence of the three worlds. Not only is this a matter of life and death, it's a political nightmare."

Koenma finally looked the sprite sitting on his desk in the eye. "I know you rejected an offer of employment in the past, but you have exactly the skills the team needs to solve this. Hiei, Kurama, former spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi and supporter Kazuma Kwubara are all helping to track down the source of the disease. I need someone who can analyze and hopefully create a cure."

For the first time since meeting her, Hiei and Kurama witnessed a lack of confidence in Tsuki. She shook her head and tried to hand the folder back to Koenma all while trying to get off the table. "I don't have that kind of skill. I'm a toxic demon. I...I can't do anything to help with diseases."

As Tsuki slid off the desk, Koenma stood and grabbed her by the wrist. Tsuki tugged once and realized she couldn't move. Not that Koenma was very powerful physically, but he had her pinned with his stare. That look was so penetrating she couldn't walk away. "I know it's not your specialty Tsuki. But I've kept tags on you in the human world. If I had to low-ball an estimate of your abilities, I'd say you have the equivalent of a Master's in Environmental Science and Botany. Not to mention associated knowledge from your family's business." Koenma released Tsuki's wrist but she stayed rooted in place unsure what to say.

Kurama lent his voice to the proposition. "From my understanding, your family was renown in demon world for medical expertise." Tsuki looked at Kurama. Her eyes slid to Hiei and back, before she nodded slowly. "Then it seems with your background, you'd be the perfect addition to us." Kurama moved forward and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "I know this a lot to lie at your feet suddenly, but you are the best chance we have right now."

Personally, Hiei was skeptical this girl could perform under the pressure laid at her feet, but they needed someone and this was all they had. Hiei lowered his telepathic shield and could hear her amplifying again. There was a general feeling of uncertainty. Hiei opened a link with her and nearly drowned in her chaotic conscience. Everything, thoughts, memories, ideals, facts, and opinions all whirled by quicker than the he could discern. It would be impossible to search for anything in this turmoil. So he just grabbed a reeling image as it passed by. Luck was with him, it was something of value. A cluster of bits of a memory seeped in emotion.

"Think about your ridiculous friend." Hiei said having never moved from his position against the wall. Yuki flashed before Tsuki's eyes. "She's human, isn't she? She could be affected by this. You could stop it." Tsuki thought about Yuki. She hadn't known her long, but Yuki was special. Yuki accepted her. Her happy, moody, quirky Yuki couldn't die so soon and leave her behind. Tsuki knew that Yuki was the one person of whom she'd never let go.

Tsuki looked at the three men in the room. They needed her. Yuki needed her. Tsuki never felt needed before. This feeling was scary. It was intimidating. It was smothering. She didn't want this. But for Yuki…she wouldn't turn her back on Yuki. She had to do this for her sake. Since she had to do it, 'I won't do it by half-measures.'

Drawing on all the bravery and sense of responsibility she had in her, Tsuki faced Koenma. "I'm yours to command."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading chapter 2. Tame in comparison to chapter 1, but most of the exposition is over. In chapter 3 Tsuki meets the rest of the YuYu-Crew. Heads bump, she clashes with her newfound teammates. When they find out her secret, she has a showdown, and has to prove she can be trusted. On the next chapter Redmoon: Of Foes and Friends.<strong>_


	3. Of Foes and Friends

_**Hello again, ChordsofMusic here. **_

_**I wanted to say thank you to my few reviewers, you guys really make me want to get up and write! Even though I was sick this past week, I'm putting myself into overtime to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**And please remember: I don't own the story or characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do love them. **_

The coffee here was surprisingly good. Tsuki politely thanked the ogre that handed her the cup and took another wonderful hot swig of java. Despite the caffeine, Tsuki found drinking coffee to be relaxing. She could sit, sip, and slip away from her problems. Unfortunately, no coffee no matter how delicious was going to solve this problem.

After talking with Koenma about her in role their plans, which were surprisingly flimsy and in need of some hard evidence and leads, Koenma unwittingly dropped a bomb. Apparently, part of the plan involved her leaving her safe and familiar apartment to move in with the other four team members. He had mentioned something during the argument. Maybe something about it being better to not have to track people down when something important happened. Tsuki didn't really hear him well. She'd had him in a head-lock at the time, his assistant was yelling, and generally there was a lot of commotion.

She hated that she let her temper get the better of her again, and put her in such demeaning situations. But really, he saw nothing wrong with asking a girl to move in with four men she didn't know, let alone trust.

Eventually, Kurama came to the cafeteria to retrieve her. When they walked back in silence, Tsuki wondered what the redhead thought of her. She certainly hadn't shown him any part of her personality that could be called _good_. 'He must think I'm a violent nutjob.'

When they arrived back in Koenma's office, Tsuki had resolved to behave herself and make a good impression. Except, the office was empty save Hiei still leaning against the wall by the door. Without a word, Hiei tossed something to Kurama. A small pink compact, which he opened and peered into.

When Tsuki heard Koenma's voice, she leaned over and tiptoed to see how the voice floated from the compact. Her eyes widened and she pulled Kurama's hand down to her eye level so she could see the tiny image of Koenma on what should have been the compact's mirror.

"Oh, good. Tsuki you're there." The image of Koenma waved and smiled. "I'm sorry I had to leave so quickly, but your relocation stands. However, I've arranged to have some female companionship for you so no worries. Hiei will handle things from here. Later." And the screen went black.

She could only stand there. Mouth open, face twisted, gripping the compact so hard a tiny crack fissured through the screen. "Sona…" Tsuki had to bite her lip to keep from cursing. She wanted to rant, rave, scream. She really wanted that coward back here so she could lay her hands around his neck. Had to leave, her ass! And what about Hiei handling things.

Kurama looked at his friend for insight. _Hiei…_

_Just walk through the portal. _Even though it was a telepathic order, Kurama could sense the tension in his words. Something unpleasant was about to occur. Koenma must have asked him to get Tsuki to Genkai's.

Tsuki scowled at Hiei as he pressed a little button on a remote and a portal open up. With a glance that obviously spoke volumes, Kurama entered the portal first and disappeared into the swirling vortex. While Tsuki watched Kurama's speedy departure through the swirling vortex, Hiei soundlessly moved into position.

Before she realized what was happened Hiei grabbed her from behind. Lifting her off the ground, he twisted her over his shoulder and ran through the portal. When she realized was happened, Tsuki was livid.

Her butt was exposed in the air, thrown over Hiei's shoulder, and he had brought her to someplace she vehemently didn't want to be, against her will. Hiei was expecting a torrent of hot words from the foulmouthed girl, but she managed to surprise him. In her anger-filled haze, she reached out and pinched him hard as she could…right on his ass.

Which of course resulted in her being thrown to the floor.

Tsuki sprang up from the floor with hands like claws ready to attack. Hiei didn't grab his sword, but he looked already to disembowel her with his bare hands. A fight was inevitable. Only when she leapt toward Hiei, someone caught her by the back of her vest mid-jump, and held her up above the floor. Feet dangling, hissing mad, with her hand clawing to reach her prey, Tsuki resembled a feral cat.

"Looks, like the new guy has some spunk." Tsuki head twisted towards the voice, to find that the speaker was the one holding her up. He was a tall man with orange hair and an open smile. His laughter was so friendly, that Tsuki actually stopped swiping at Hiei.

Tsuki refocused her attention back on Hiei to see that he was being held back by another man. This one had gelled black hair and his laughter was more mocking, but since it was directed at Hiei, Tsuki enjoyed it. "I saw that, Hiei. You only dropped him once you noticed us admiring your little PDA."

Him?'

Knocking the young man's hand away, Hiei faced off against Tsuki who was still dangling in the air. "As if I would ever touch that thing…" Hiei glowered directly at Tsuki and she cringed on the word, thing. "…of my own free will." The two new comers only laughed harder. Growling, Hiei stormed out of the room and left Tsuki alone with the two.

Or so she thought, until a familiar voice spoke up. "Yusuke. Kuwabara. It's good to see you again. As you can see, Hiei is still making friends everywhere he goes." Kurama stepped forward and greeted his friends. Glancing pointedly at Tsuki hanging by her jacket in still in Kuwabara's grasp. "That's quite the catch you have there. Though I'd be careful mindful of the fangs if I were you, Kuwabara."

Even though he was mocking her, Tsuki chose to let it go. There were better things to lose her temper over, besides…it was kinda true. Kuwabara got the hint and set her back on her feet. "Sorry, little man. But I did you a favor. That runt may be your height, but he's tougher than he looks."

Little man? Tsuki looked between the two new men and saw that they were laboring under a misconception.

Kuwabara continued oblivious to the stricken look on Kurama face. "I'm really sensitive to auras and have awesome spiritual awareness. I can tell you're only a B-class demon. You wouldn't stand a chance." Kurama watched the whole exchange with anxiety. He really could not deal with another outburst from her today.

"Sooo…" Tsuki drawled. With one hip sticking out and her arms folded across her chest, she tried her best to keep her face neutral. "You're really sensitive to auras. That's cool. What else can you tell about me?"

"Ah, Kuwabara…" Kurama tried to interject.

"Well, I just sense spirits and demonic energy. I'm not a pyhsic or anything. But I pride myself of being a good judge of character."

"Really?" Tsuki chimed. She should have been mad, but he was so enthusiastic and friendly. So she tried to be as gentle about the truth as she could. "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news big guy, but I'm a girl."

After an awkward second, Kuwbara burst out laughing. He clapped Tsuki on the back so hard, she nearly hit the ground. Thankfully Kurama put out a steadying arm. "Hehehe. That's a good one. I think I can tell the difference between a man and woman."

"Apparently, not dumbass." Yusuke laughed and knocked Kuwabara up against the head to get him to stop laughing. "Sorry, about the idiot. Apparently, he forgot that Koenma mentioned a possible arrival, and that you were a chick."

Tsuki grinned, she liked this guy's straight forward demeanor. "Meaning, if you hadn't known beforehand, you would have thought I was male too?" she teased. Yusuke laughed sheepishly and Tsuki laughed openly at him. "No hard feelings. Kurama said your name was Yusuke, right? I'm Tsuki. Nice to meet you."

Kurama had to admit he was mildly impressed. Apparently, the girl did have manners. It was a shame she didn't use them more often. He prayed that the Tsuki he was seeing now, remained for the rest of the evening.

Most of the evening went smoothly after that. Despite her intentions of leaving, Tsuki remembered her promise to be well-behaved. So she courteously endured meeting a few more people, all women who apparently lived at the compound too. Yusuke's girlfriend, Keiko and a well-mannered ice demon called Yukina. She also met up with Botan, who remembered Tsuki well and treated her like a long lost friend.

It wasn't until Yukina toured her around the estate that she abandoned her plan to ditch the group. This place was far removed from the noise and intrusions of the city. The estate itself was spread out and very spacious in design. She could easily avoid the other residents if she so desired. Plus, she wouldn't be the only woman living here. Maybe life here wouldn't be such a trial.

* * *

><p>Hiei had retreated to the forest to let his temper run loose. He jumped through the trees till he arrived at his special place, the base of a small waterfall. He could feel the heat of his ire radiating from his skin.<p>

Without bothering to remove his clothing, he walked straight underneath the curtain of water and let it pour over him. Then he let go of the tight rein that he'd been holding on his temper. From a distance, it looked as if a geyser of steam had erupted from the base of the waterfall. Then slowly the steam faded and Hiei emerged from the mist. His clothes steamed as his internal heat dried them.

He felt a little better having released himself. But he hated that thing, 'I won't call it a girl, because that would be an insult to the gender.' She was cocky and annoying, but lacked any physical strength to support her own boisterous words. It was Kwuabara all over again. At least he had enormous spirit energy, even if he was an idiot. It was scraping the barrel to say she was B-class. He should have remained in the Makai, but there were only five people he trusted and three of them had asked him for his help.

He would have to get along with that loud mouth.

When he returned to the compound, he sought out Yukina. It had become a habit that he would look for her whenever he left or returned. He didn't say anything usually, only watched her from a distance before moving away. But because of the incident with Tsuki he had neither looked for her when he arrived nor before he left abruptly.

When he found her she was with Botan sitting on the porch. Botan was rather animatedly talking to the ice-maiden. While he didn't mind that Yukina had found companionship with the ferry-woman, it made him uncomfortable. She knew the truth about his relation to Yukina. He decided to listen to the conversation.

"I'm telling you Yukina, I adore her, but her brother would turn in his grave if he could see her now!" Botan exclaimed.

Yukina listened graciously, but felt the need to speak her mind. "If her brother loved her, then I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it seem. I'm sure he would have forgiven her."

"This isn't the average brother." Botan lowered her voice dramatically. "This is Shigure, the Osteopath. He was well-known for his strict adherence to his principles. He may have been eccentric, but he was devout in his beliefs."

Hiei tensed when he heard the name, Shigure. Shigure, that gave him the Jagan-eye, whom he killed. Though he was later resurrected, he later committed suicide after he lost to Kurama. But why were they discussing Shigure and who was his sister? Hiei continued eavesdropping and Botan continued gossiping.

She began ticking off on her fingers Shigure's sister's crimes. "She didn't avenge him when he died. She was in love with a human." Botan sidetracked in a whisper, "It didn't work out." Then continued in her normal voice. "And she looks, dresses, and behaves like a man most times." Shaking her head woefully, Botan finished her tirade. "Her clan was almost as strict as yours for behavior of women."

Finally able to get a word in, Yukina gently patted Botan's hand. "All the same, I doubt he wouldn't forgive her eventually. I would forgive my brother anything." Hiei heard her words and briefly wondered if she would forgive him if she ever learned the truth behind their connection. Yukina sat in quiet thought, probably thinking of her lost brother. She sighed, "I'm sure that's how it is between brothers and sisters. I'm sure that's how it is between Tsuki and Shigure."

"Tsuki and Shigure!" Botan and Yukina gasped as Yusuke emerged from the house behind them. He looked as shocked as Hiei felt. "Are you saying that Shigure and Tsuki are siblings?"

Indignantly jumping up, Botan screamed, "You were eavesdropping on us!"

"It's not like you're talking quietly. And don't avoid the question!" he screamed right back. "Are Tsuki and Shigure brother and sister?"

Hiei chose this moment to make his presence known by dropping out the tree he was perched. "That's what I heard her say."

Whirling around Botan stamped her foot and puffed out her cheeks. "You too!" Then as if a lightbulb went off in her head, "Wait. You didn't know? Koenma didn't tell you!"

"Hell no! If he had we wouldn't have agreed to work with her!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei and Yukina listened as Yusuke and Botan stood toe-to-toe shouting back and forth. Botan was trying to defend her friend, but Yusuke had a sound argument. "Hiei, Kurama, and I played a role in her brother's death! How could she not want revenge for that? We can't trust her!"

As faith would have it, Tsuki had been out wandering aimlessly in the garden mulling over her new situation when she heard the noise Yusuke and Botan were making. When she arrived at the scene of the altercation, everyone else from the house was present watching Botan and Yusuke screech in each other's faces.

Tsuki rushed forward to the girl's rescue, insinuating herself in front of Botan. "Hey, back off her." Despite her height, Tsuki puffed up her chest and pushed Yusuke back. Keiko came forward and took hold of Yusuke's arm to keeping him from moving.

"Tsuki!" Botan's eyes were bright and her fingers clasped around Tsuki's arm with a vise-like grip. "Your brother, tell them!"

"About Shigure?" Tsuki intoned confused. What did her brother have to do with this commotion. Looking back at the group gathered, they all stared at her… waiting. Slowly Tsuki responded, "He's my big brother." Murmurs went through the group. Tsuki's eyes went from face to face, but most averted her eyes or glared at her. Looking back at Botan, "I don't understand. What's going on here?"

"They think you're some sort of traitor, because they feel responsible for your brother's death." Tsuki's mouth hung open momentarily. Slowly she looked back at the people surrounding her and struggled to find her voice.

"How are you involved with his death?" The words came out cracked and broken under the emotional strain. She noticed Keiko, Yukina, and Kuwabara looking to Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama. Yusuke avoided her gaze and Kurama looked pained. Hiei alone returned her stare, unflinching.

Tsuki knew that her brother had committed suicide after a fight he lost, but she had long since been in the human world before that. She couldn't and hadn't delved deeper than that knowledge. She always had doubted whether knowing he circumstances would bring closure. But now…

"You're responsible." Her voice was cold and calm. Their faces told her the truth of her words, no need to phrase it as a question. "Somehow, you three," she gestured to Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama. "made or helped my brother kill himself." No one spoke for a long time. Tsuki leaned back her head and closed her eyes. She had to make sense of this. Instead she lost herself in the few happy memories she had of Shigure.

Finally, Yusuke whispered. "Then you can see why you aren't welcome here." Kuwabara heard him and tried to stop his friend.

His soft words pulled her from her reverie. "What?"

"Uremashi." Kuwabara tried to place a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder. Yusuke shrugged him away. He had to do this. He wouldn't put Keiko or his friends in unnecessary danger.

"I said, Then you can see why you aren't welcome here." His guilt wouldn't silence his voice. "I regret the part we played in your brother's death. It's nothing personal, but we can't have you here."

Tsuki finished the incomplete idea. "Because you think I'm a danger to you." She drew the words deliberately out. "You think I want revenge for what you did." Tsuki tried to move forward, but Botan was still attached to her arm. 'That's reminds me…' "Botan, did you know about this?" Her voice was still detached, emotionless. When the blue-haired spirit looked down and away, Tsuki actually chuckled to herself.

"Of course, you knew. You're their assistant." But Botan had tried to defend her honor from the others, she'd heard as much. Still. Reaching over with her free hand, she removed Botan's fingers from her arm. "Well, at least you don't think I'm a vengeful bitch." With that she walked forward and the group closed ranks defensively before she even reached their clustered ranks.

She paused before Yusuke. He saw the punch coming way before it landed. He chose not to move. His cheek stung, but he didn't move an inch. From the corner of his eye he saw Kuwabara move, but he held up his arm to halt any retaliation or words.

"I know my brother felt very strongly about a swordsman's honor. I thought that was why he killed himself." Tears welled-up in Tsuki eyes, and she finally displayed some emotion. "I always thought it was STUPID thing to die for!" Swiping the tears the always, she continued hotly. "I don't know and I don't care how you were involved, cause I know that he died cause he wanted to. He was prideful to the very end and that what I think made him choose the path he did."

Pacing back and forth in the front of small gathering Tsuki addressed the whole of her audience. "What gets me upset, it that none of you know me from a hole in the ground. Yet, you open up old wounds and grind salt into them, because you judged me from your own guilt!" Fed up, Tsuki displayed the speed that only Hiei and Kurama had previously witnessed and disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>It took Tsuki hours to reach her destination. First, she had to locate the stairs that lead to and from the compound. A simple task when your mind isn't clouded with messy feelings and when its daylight, or if you'd seen them more than once. Otherwise, it's not so simple. Then she traveled via foot to the heart of the city. When Hiei and Kurama took her from her home, she hadn't brought her wallet. Plus she'd wasted all her demon speed trying to find the stairs to get away from that cursed place.<p>

When she finally made it to the posh neighborhood, she was emotionally and physically drained. For once today, luck struck and someone was coming out of the building when she arrived, so she slipped in without having to be buzzed. She traveled to the fifth floor and looked for the correct apartment number. When she found it, she knocked heavily.

He answered the door with a frown, but his face softened when he saw her. That had to count for something, in her opinion. Even though they were broken up, he still cared about her. The tears started and before she realized it she her fingers were curled into his shirt. She buried her head into his chest and cried. He reached behind her to close the door then let one arm wrap around her back while the other stroked her hair.

He wasn't very good at comforting people, but he knew enough to hold a crying woman. She'd only come to him like this once before, the day she found out her brother died. He didn't know what was wrong, but he could hold her.

The exhaustion of using all her demonic energy and walking miles finally caught up with her and her knees gave out. He scooped her up into his arms and held her cradled against his chest. Embarrassed by the situation, Tsuki tried to explain. "I'm sorry, but I'm so tired."

"Then I suggest you get some sleep." He carried her to bedroom and closed the door behind them.

_**So dear readers, I'm sure you can guess the role of the mystery man, but what's his name? He's a character from the show. Dark, broodish, vengeful, and totally human. Is it on the tip of your tongue? Can you guess it? Find out whose Tsuki's goto guy in a crisis is on the next chapter of RedMoon: Demon Worship.**_


	4. Demon Worship

_**Hey everybody, ChordsofMusic back for another chapter. As always, I appreciate you for reading my story. This is the first one I've ever written, let alone publish to a site. Reading your reviews and watching my visitors count go up are rays of sunlight to me. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 4 and sticks with me til the end. Cue the disclaimer.**_

_**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, its universe, or characters. But Tsuki and Yuki are sticking with me.**_

Tsuki looked down at her reflection in the mirror and knew she was dreaming. Only in her dreams of the past was her hair like this. Excruciatingly long and heavy, tightly twisted and elaborately piled high on her crown. Her meiyo no beru was dangling from her right ear and she donned the uniform of unmated women of the tribe. It should have been pristine white as it denoted her status. Instead, it was smudged and dirty. If memory serves her right, she had left the village to find a poisonous plant for study and gotten a little messy.

Her dirt caked face swelled with bruises. Her father was not happy with her disregard for proprieties. He was an ambitious clansman and his wayward daughter was an embarrassment. If her face were any indication, he intended to beat the willfulness out of her. When the door to her room opened, dream-Tsuki wondered if her father had returned for another round of obedience training. But it was Shigure. The dream Tsuki wondered if he was here to punish her too, so she squeezed her eyes shut in apprehension.

The current Tsuki still felt ashamed of that moment. Her brother was a clansman through and through, but he had strict principles of treatment for those weaker than himself. He didn't approve of Tsuki's disregard for her position as a socially inferior unmated female. However, he also did not approve of their father's harsh treatment of his essentially defenseless younger sister.

When dream-Tsuki opened her eyes, there was no one in her room. At her feet was a small jar and a note. The real Tsuki already knew what it said even as her dream-self's eyes scanned the tiny list of instructions. He'd left her a balm for her bruises. Dream-Tsuki clutched that glass jar to her chest and knew her brother's love.

When Tsuki awoke, she found herself alone in bed. She knew where she was, and how she arrived, but she had no recollection of what happened after her arrival. Sitting up, she tossed the covers off and stared at her pale bare thighs. Confused Tsuki examine her attire, which were her undergarments and an oversized tee. Apparently, at some point in the night her clothes were removed. Glancing around the room for more clues, her eyes landed on her clothing folded tidily on top of the dresser.

That was a relief. Not only were her clothes in easy reach, but if they were folded so meticulously then nothing happened last night. She knew she wasn't the type to pause in the middle of seduction to fold clothes being peeled from her own body. Then again, she was sleeping in bed with a man clad in only her underwear and his tee shirt, who knows what happened.

But she woke up with the shirt still on. Though that didn't mean nothing necessarily happened. But her panties were still on, although that didn't mean nothing necessarily happened. The bed was empty, maybe he didn't sleep in it with her. But she couldn't be sure. Tsuki threw herself back against the mattress in frustration. How could she not know what happened?

What if she did things? Embarrassing things? What would he think of her? Did he think she was one of those girls, now? Sex with no intimacy? Or considering their past, was it sex with tons of intimacy without the benefit of a relationship?

Tsuki grabbed an oversized pillow, hugged it over her face, and screamed wildly while kicking her feet in the air. "What must he think of me? Stupid, Tsuki! Stupid!"

"You must know how odd you look right now." He had to raise his voice to be heard over her wailing, but his voice was like a dose of ice water. Tsuki shot up and flung the pillow aside to see her exboyfriend standing in the doorway to the bedroom. Her jaded angel looked very tempting in the morning light with two cups of steaming coffee and his hair artistically mussed from sleep.

Kaname Hagiri. It was easy to remember why she fell for him. He was a cool type, didn't waste words, but knew the meaning of eloquence. He was independent to a fault and very confident. He was psychic, knew she was a demon, and treated her better than any man had ever treated her. Moments like this, she could only look at him and sigh.

Blushing all over, Tsuki looked shamefaced over the situation. "Hehe, you caught me at a bad moment, Kaname."

"I couldn't quite hear you through the pillow, what exactly were you shouting?" He was teasing her, she knew it. But there was no answer that wouldn't lead to more leading questions. So she snatched a cup from his hand and changed the subject.

"What time is it? I feel like I slept a lifetime."

He sat down on the bed and sipped his coffee while staring at her, smiling. In the end, he decided to let her evasion stand unimpeded. "It's past ten. You stayed up most of the night, talking about Shigure." Tsuki nodded but her mind was a blank. "You were half-dead with exhaustion, but you wouldn't stop talking." He set his cup on the nightstand and fixed Tsuki with a penetrating look. "Tsuki, what happened, yesterday?"

She really didn't want to relive yesterday. She would get pissed off all over again. The best she could do was avoid Kaname's glance and try to think of another way to change to conversation. But he saw through her before she began trying to speak. "I haven't seen you for years, not since your brother died. Then you show up last night, in tears talking about your dead brother."

There was no avoiding it. He wanted answers and she knew he wouldn't stop until he got them. Scooping her hair out of her face, she took a deep breath and plunged into a retelling of her day from hell. He listened patiently as her story rambled and digressed, but he was discomfited by the end of the tale. "So, to recap, you were assaulted, kidnapped, manipulated, lied to, and blamed for a crime you would not and have not committed."

"When you say it like that," Tsuki trailed off, unsure why his summary of events disturbed her.

Kaname grunted, "After everything, he's a coward and a bully. I thought at least he'd be the exception." Tsuki frowned and tried not to comment. Kaname was disdainful of the human race, despite the fact that he was human himself. Since she adored humans, it was best if she avoided that minefield.

"But wait," realizing that he'd spoken familiarly, "You know Yusuke?"

Kaname folded his arms and looked incredulous. "I thought every demon at least knew of the great Yusuke Uremeshi." When she shook her head, he continued. "He was a spirit detective; last I heard he was in line to rule the Makai."

"Bull. Shit." Tsuki laughed. "A human can't rule the entire Makai. No demon alive can even pull that off."

"And yet, he is." His words were short and declarative. He wasn't leaving room for argument or interpretation. 'What in the world happened to the Makai since I've been gone, that a human could rule over it?' When she left the Makai, she vowed not to look back or care about its existence. Tugging on her hair yet again to push it back into place and pondered whether to ask Kaname. For whatever reason, he seemed well informed about the Makai. Just as Tsuki made up her mind to ask him, he spoke. "It still bothers you."

"Huh?"

"Your hair." He pulled a wisp of her hair through his fingers and rubbed the soft wavy texture between his thumb and forefinger. He remembered once, she'd told him that once upon a time her hair had been long, and ramrod straight. In accordance with her family's custom, women of privilege never cut their hair. She said that after her hair was clipped, she left her home bound for the human world. When she first arrived people mistook her for a male, so cropped was her new crew cut.

It was longer now, though it was layered and hung between her chin and shoulder at its maximum length. He liked her hair like this. He knew she took some odd sort of pleasure in her masculine traits, and wished to cut it shorter. But he loved her hair the way it was right now. Freed from its own weight, her once straight tresses, now waved and curled, especially after a night of sleep. Her nose and eyes were too wide, her chin and cheeks were too strong. But her hair softened everything about her face that was hard. When her hair was like this, it was impossible to believe she was anything but a woman.

Tsuki watched transfixed as he played with her hair between his fingers. He stared at the fibers in his hand intently, then his eyes roamed to hers. His gaze traveled the planes of her face and finally came to rest on her lips. The kiss wasn't fiery, but it was passionate and insistent.

Back at the compound…

Things were off to a rocky start. It began with an early morning visit from Koenma. He hoped that Tsuki had calmed after a good night's rest, but didn't want to delay seeing her and letting her stew. Yukina, Botan, and Keiko were in the kitchen upon his arrival and they told him about Tsuki's departure. Keiko and Botan were angry with Yusuke's behavior. Although Yukina didn't dislike Tsuki, she sided with Yusuke. By the time, the men arrived to the breakfast table Koenma heard details from both camps and he was more than annoyed.

After throwing a tantrum more akin to his toddler form, he demanded Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei retrieve Tsuki. This only caused more yelling from Yusuke. Kurama clenched his teeth and tried to tune out the two fools. Hiei looked ready to kill them both. Since Hiei was at least quiet and rational, if not ruthless Kurama decided to speak with him. There was no way to be heard over Yusuke and Koenma, so he opened his telepathic link.

"_What do you think Hiei? Should we go get the girl?"_

"_I swear the air on this planet is killing your brain cells Kurama. The thing can stay gone." _Hiei didn't think he needed to explain that he disliked 'the thing,' as he dubbed her. However, he was listening to Koenma and Yusuke. Koenma wouldn't have suggested her if she wasn't trustworthy. Grudgingly he admitted the same things he had yesterday. They needed somebody and she was the only one remotely qualified and available on short notice. "_There isn't a choice if we want to succeed though."_

"_Glad to see you understand. When will you retrieve her?"_

"_Me!"_

"_Yes, you Hiei. Yusuke won't no matter what argument or persuasion we use. Whoever retrieves her will have a fight on their hands and Kwuabara won't fight her. That leaves you."_

"_What about you, fox? I think I've suffered enough due to that thing's presence."_

"_I have promised my family that I will visit on Sunday's. I will not miss this chance to be with them." _Hiei didn't try to argue, the fox was notoriously attached to his humans. Gritting his teeth, he left the table to obtain his katana. Whichever body part gave him trouble, whether Tsuki's brazen tongue or her quick hands, he was going to lop it off so that it would never trouble him again.

Meanwhile…

Kaname hands were under Tsuki's shirt, heating her already too hot skin. She sighed against his mouth, reveling in the feel of his touch. Relations of this sort didn't happen in her clan. It was just sex, and sex was as straight forward and unexciting as a lecture on decorum. That was one of the things Tsuki loved about humans; they knew how to get the most out of emotional interactions. Kissing, caressing, holding, so foreign until Kaname showed her how.

She missed her instructor in all things romantic, but they broke up for a reason. Though right now, she couldn't seem to remember what that reason was.

When Kaname pulled back and pushed her down into the softness of the bed, she thought he was taking an aggressive role in this bout of lovemaking. She was so ready and willing, that she hadn't noticed the fluttering curtains, but when Kaname summoned his needles all her senses shot to life.

Kneeling on the bed Kaname psychically pulled the needles to him, only to direct those thin projectiles at a shadow in the curtains. The shadow vanished before the pins found their mark. Kaname tried to recall and redirect the needles, but he wasn't fast enough. Already the assailant was behind him on the bed with his hand fisted in Kaname's hair and the other brandishing a sword ready to be drawn across his throat.

"Hiei!" Tsuki screamed. Scrambling forward she tugged on his sword arm, trying to remove the blade from against Kaname's skin. "Damn it, Hiei. Let him go!" Hiei's eyes raked her near naked body and his lip curled in distaste. Uncurling his fingers from the man's hair, he pushed his hostage forward. Kaname collided with Tsuki. More concerned with his health, she probed his neck, face, and scalp with her hands. "Are you okay?" She didn't even wait for a response once her hands told her he wasn't in any immediate danger. Bounding around Kaname, Tsuki confronted Hiei. "What the fuck is the MATTER with you?" Pounding her fists against his shoulders, she shouted in frustration.

Despite her attempts to shove him over, Hiei stood rooted on the mattress. Kaname, now recovered, pulled Tsuki to him protectively, and wearily watched the intruder in his house. Seeing this display, Hiei felt waves of disgust roil in his stomach. "I came here to retrieve you under Koenma's orders, when I realized you were occupied I was going to wait, but your man attacked me." Injecting as much sarcasm as he could to the word _man_, Hiei looked at the fellow clinging to Tsuki. Suddenly he realized who he was looking at.

"What was I supposed to do while you watched us? Your voyeuristic tendencies are news to me, but I don't participate in those types of deviant activities."

'This brat,' Hiei remembered him; he'd stabbed the brat through the chest. For some reason, he'd chosen to miss the vital organ and let him live. Obviously a mistake.

His sword clinked as he slid it into his sheath. Instead of firing bullets, the brat was shooting off at the mouth. So Hiei chose to let his words demolish his opponent this time. Though he reveled in his sword skill, his principles would let him cut down a man in a battle of wits. "Is it deviant to watch a curiosity? A child attempts to seduce an intersexed beast, how could I look away?"

Kaname frowned, but Tsuki lashed out trying to grab him. "You sonofabitch!"

Holding her back was harder than Kaname realized it would be. She had demonic strength, flexibility, and a single-minded obsession to reach her target. At one point, she almost slipped out of the tee shirt in her attempt to break free. Hiei watched the scene dispassionately. Her bare legs were kicking, her arms swinging, her torso twisting as she tried to break free. Really, Hiei wasn't sure why the brat tried so hard to hold her back. If she wanted to shave years off her life, let her.

Leaving him with no other choice, Kaname shoved her down and kneeled on the small of her back. One hand pressed down firmly on her neck, while the other blocked him from being hit with her wild flailing kicks. Though, she bucked wildly under his weight, but couldn't get free. Locking eyes with Hiei, Kaname ordered him to wait in the living room. When Hiei didn't budge an inch, Kaname tried a different tact.

"Even if she decides to go with you, which I doubt, she can't go half-naked. And she's not going to dress in your presence."

"As if that thing has anything to be modest over." With that Hiei left the room, smiling to himself as he heard Tsuki's tantrum dissolve into incomprehensible shrieks of rage.

It took a while for Tsuki to calm down enough for Kaname to release her. When he finally did, she elbowed her way past him and off the bed. A part of her knew that he was trying to keep her from making a potentially painful and bloody mistake. The larger part of her felt he wasn't on her side. In any case, she didn't feel like sticking around here and apparently she, the others (Yusuke especially) and Koenma had some things to work out.

Kaname watched her dress without a word and left her leave the bedroom unhindered. Hiei was standing out on the balcony, but he heard the door open from the bedroom. When he looked he saw her still looking cross, but at least not violent. Tsuki waited and tapped her foot impatiently ready to be gone. "Well, open up the portal," she snapped. Hiei frowned at her imperious tone and told her how things worked.

"Portals are dimensional gateways, fool. You can't use them to travel around the human world."

"Whatever, a-hole. Then call a taxi." Tsuki dropped on to the sofa looking pissed.

For the second time, she didn't see it coming. One second he was by the balcony, then in front of her the next second. Without warning, he jerked her up from the couch and swung her into his arms. Tsuki immediately began struggling, wanting down. Though that changed when Hiei walked to the balcony and leapt over the railing. Suddenly, her hands clenched his jacket and she buried her face against his neck as she screamed.

'Don't tell me…' Letting down his mental shielding, he could hear her amplifying, and clearly. The only emotion that radiated was abject fear. She was scared of falling from high places. For a moment Hiei regretted his choice of exit, considering the beating his eardrum was receiving. Then he remembered how much her presence grated on his nerves. Now, he could have some revenge.

He took pleasure in bounding up tall building and leaping from roof to roof as he made his way back home. Her cries of terror were manna. When he finally arrived at the compound, he hopped to her room's window. Once inside, he unceremoniously and without warning dropped her on the floor. Though he nearly followed her weight down, so strong was her vise-like grip on his jacket.

When Tsuki realized her feet were on the ground, her senses came back online. After Hiei's death-defying leap from Kaname's balcony, she had shut down. Now that she was back, she noticed her fingers digging into Hiei cloak and Hiei trying to pry said fingers away. Instead of losing her temper, Tsuki simply sank to the ground, emotionally worn out and so early in the day. Being thrown head first in her greatest fear had drained all the fight out of her. All she could ask of him was, "Why? How can you do that to someone? Just jump out a window with someone in your arms, with no warning?"

Tired of hiding his enjoyment of her misfortune, Hiei revealed a smile too full of teeth and slightly malicious. "I thought you were stronger than this. Barely. You're a demon and survived, so stop your whining."

"Yeah, well I'm a girl too. Try to be a bit gentler next time chibi-sama."

'Chibi-sama!' Even in her fatigue she had enough energy to insult him. "Girl? I don't see a girl. I see a creature with no feminine qualities, whatsoever. No curves, softness or a single pleasing trait." As he spoke, he circled around Tsuki as if examining her. He found her lacking. "I don't know that you're a girl, but I do know you are the most unattractive thing I've ever laid eyes on." Then he left.

Tsuki sat on the floor in stunned silence, the few bits of feminine pride she had stinging. He didn't have to say those things to her. He didn't know that she cultivated this appearance. But to be unattractive not just in appearance but in personality, that hurt. 'What does he know about a pleasing personality and an attractive countenance? One he doesn't have at all and the second he doesn't use.' Even when he smiled, it was like looking at a shark.

But Tsuki forcefully cleared her personal problems with Hiei from her mind. Closing her eyes, she calmed her mind and focused. She needed an intelligent plan of action because she, Koenma, and the occupants of this house had some things to settled.

_**Hey, thanks for reading Chapter 4. Now we know who Tsuki's mystery man is. I know fan of the series are wondering about the powers displayed by Kaname, they aren't the same as the anime. Rest easy readers, his power here is directly related to the power in the anime. But since my story takes place years after the series ended, everyone's powers have grown. Expect updated powers from everybody, which you'll see if you keep readers my story. On the chapter of Redmoon entitled God Laughs, with some help Tsuki devises some plans that don't go as planned.**_

_**Extra note, I'm thinking of including extra side-chapters where I interview the characters from the story. These interviews will be done on a separate schedule from the story writing, so don't be worried that updates will be delayed. Write a review or send me a message, to let me know how you feel about interviews.**_


	5. God Laughs

_**Welcome back for another chapter of Redmoon. I'm ChordsofMusic and I'm glad you stopped by my humble piece of work. Thanks for coming and I hope my writing skills keep you coming back. I don't own the yu yu crew. However, Tsuki is my slave and Yuki is my jester. Without further ado, on with the story.**_

Zip. Zero. Nada. Nothing. Tsuki's brain was running on empty. She hadn't bothered to drag herself up from the floor where Hiei left her hours ago, she felt so drained. Actually, the drain was working on her brain too. She couldn't find a single suitable solution for any of her problems. In hindsight, maybe she needed time to recuperate. Since yesterday morning, it was just one thing after another, she had depleted all her demonic strength yesterday (that was never a sound idea), and she was running on java fumes. When was the last time she actually ate something?

What she needed was her meiyo no beru. It always had a calming effect on her. But it was at home along with the rest of her stuff. Well, at least that was a plan. Go home and retrieve her belongings. She would put off confrontations until tomorrow.

Only one problem. She had no money and she certainly wasn't in any shape to walk to her apartment. This problem was easy enough to resolve, she needed to find Botan. Tracking down the ferrywoman in this estate was harder than Tsuki expected. In fact, as luck had it, she had given up and stretched out on the floor of an open room in defeat, when Keiko wandered by. Tsuki thought the girl would give her the cold shoulder, but Keiko was very open and welcoming. She even apologized for Yusuke's behavior. Too tired to do more than accept everything at face value, Tsuki accepted the apology and asked after Botan.

When Botan saw Tsuki, she squealed in delight and hugged her friend. She too was apologetic. Tsuki didn't accept this apology as easily. Instead, she demanded that Botan pay for taxi fare both ways and accompany her to pack up her belongings. When Botan tried to protest, Tsuki reminded her. "I thought you were supposed to be sorry. If you are, then the least you can do is this."

Backed into a corner, Botan had little choice but to agree. So she and Tsuki set off for Tsuki's apartment. When Tsuki opened the door to her tiny dwelling, she felt as if she had not been home in ages. As she took off her shoes, someone knocked on her door and Tsuki experience a bit of comfort from familiarity. With a fake obsequious smile plastered to her face, Tsuki opened the door to her landlady.

The augmented middle-aged woman was very polite, very insulting, and didn't like Tsuki at all. It started back when Tsuki first rented the apartment. The old broad had assumed she was a man and rented to her with few questions. Then she'd made some inappropriate and aggressive come-ons. That's when Tsuki burst her bubble. From that day forward Tsuki lived in her apartment under constant surveillance. Her landlady was itching for a reason to evict her. Tsuki, for her part, kept threatening a sexual harassment suit. To add insult to injury, the woman was smitten with Kaname. She was upset when she found out he was romantically involved with Tsuki, then livid when Tsuki left him.

Thus, the landlady treated Tsuki with courtesy and reverence, but took every chance she could to build a case for evicting or chasing her out, without being too obvious about it of course. In Tsuki's opinion the woman was transparent as cellophane. However, Tsuki also had to admit her landlady made backhanded compliments an art form. Usually Tsuki responded in kind, but today she was tired.

So as sweetly as Tsuki could muster, she graciously told her landlady what was going on. "I'm going on vacation for a while. If anything in my apartment is touched, I will pull out your gummy bears and make you eat the filling." Brightening her smile just a bit more at her landlady's face, Tsuki pushed the door.

"Wait!" Her landlady threw her hand and foot against the door, finally losing her fake hospitality. "You can't just threaten me like that! What if someone breaks into your apartment while you're gone? Am I to be responsible?"

A voice from the hallway beyond the woman spoke the words Tsuki was just about to say. "Then I guess you better be on the alert or it's going to suck for you." Leaning out past her startled landlady, Tsuki genuinely smiled. "Yuki!" She reached around and pulled her friend before she shut the door firmly in her landlady's face.

Linking arms with Yuki, Tsuki dragged her to the living room area. And launched into telling her everything. As soon as Botan heard the word demon and virus, she freaked out. Running over at full tilt, she slapped her hand over Tsuki's mouth. "I'm sorry. I need to speak with Tsuki privately." And tried to carry her away. Tsuki effectively stopped her short, by licking the inside of Botan's palm.

"EWWWWW! Tsuki that is disgusting."

"Well, it got the job done with minimal effort. Anyway, I tell Yuki everything."

When Botan looked ready to protest, Yuki chimed in. "Yeah, I know about the three worlds, Tsuki's a demon, and humans are walking on thin ice and don't even know it."

"Well, yes." Botan hedged. "Those things are true but Tsuki do you think it's wise? I mean, isn't it dangerous for her to know so much?"

"I don't see how." Tsuki pondered the situation. "I'm friends with Yuki for better or worse. If someone means me harm and attacks her, it won't be because I told her about myself. It will be because someone wanted to hurt me and chose her. Do you see what I mean?" Botan nodded.

Yuki smiled and patted Botan's shoulder. "If I have to be targeted just because I know Tsuki, I'd rather be well informed about what I'm up against."

"Well, I'm happy to meet you…uh"

"Yuki." Yuki supplied and bowed.

"Yuki. You seem very sensible. I hope that your influence helps our little Tsuki to mature." Both girls laughed together as a sign of camaraderie, but Tsuki's eyebrow twitched. 'Sensible? Mature? That big crybaby, give me a break.'

"Anyway back to the story at hand." As the girls packed up Tsuki's meager belonging, Tsuki filled Yuki in on everything that happened and let Botan in on the stuff of which she was unaware. Botan kept interrupting to shriek over things that she didn't know. Such as the events surrounding how Tsuki was recruited, her absolute hatred of Hiei, and all things pertaining to Kaname Hagiri.

"Kaname Hagiri! Tsuki, do you know who that is?"

"Ah, yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I did just say he was my ex-boyfriend." Seeing the look of utter horror on Botan's face compelled Tsuki to explain. "We broke up two years ago. And before you faint on my floor, I know all about his past and his run-in with spirit world."

"Oh, Tsuki. How could you date someone like him?"

"Despite his past, Kaname is a steady guy these days. Everyone screws up, but he's not the same guy as back then. Besides, Koenma knows and he's cool with it."

"He's WHAT?" Botan stomped her foot and looked ready to race back to spirit world to strangle her boss. "That guy loves keeping information to himself." Blowing out a huff of hot air, she tried to calm down. "Well, at least if he knows and approves, then it can't be all bad." Tsuki chose not to mention that Koenma didn't exactly approve, but he wasn't involving himself. Not much anyway.

After finishing the tape on the last box, Tsuki went out and got plenty of sandwiches and beer for the girls. "Now that that's done, let's get to the real business."

Yuki took a long swig of the cold beverage. "And what exactly is 'the real business'?"

"How to deal with Yusuke and Hiei." Tsuki popped her top and started chugging. It was hot out, the apartment was tiny, the girls had been moving a lot, and the body heat in the room was unbearable. She finished the can too quickly and reached for another. "I've told you guys everything. I can't just let these things stand. I won't walk on eggshells, I won't be treated like a criminal, and I won't be disrespected."

Botan was giving Tsuki a sly grin. "What about Hagiri?"

Tsuki turned a light shade of red, but answered as nonchalantly as she could muster. "What about him?"

"Seems like there's something that needs to be resolved there as well."

"First off Botan, that smile is creepy. Stop it. Second, there's nothing there. We just kissed." Tsuki had glossed over how in-depth that kiss was, but she did not intend to restart a relationship with Kaname.

While Tsuki contemplated her morning with Kaname, Yuki examined her friend. Seeing the look on her friend's face, Yuki pointed shocked. "I know that look. You're holding out." The conversation digressed a bit as the girls went back and forth, over whether Kaname Hagiri was a problem to be resolved. As they chatted, the beer flowed freely and Tsuki began to notice that her words were slurring.

"I think I'm buzzed."

"I think you're a little more than buzzed young miss." Declared Botan who was weaving back in forth trying to sit up straight.

"I think we're all a little more than buzzed." Yuki had given up on sitting up and was flat on her back, with her eyes closed.

"Great." Tsuki tossed another empty can over her shoulder. "Now we're drunk and we still haven't found a suitable solution to my problem."

"Screw a suitable solution," Yuki said.

Tsuki snorted. 'Easy for you to say, but really.'

"Hold on." Botan raised her hand as if in class. "I believe the lady has a point, and I have an idea."

"Say what?"

"So far we've been brain-storming good girl ways to get what you want. And none of our ideas are good, because let's face it, Yusuke is an ass and Hiei is a bully." Tsuki nodded in complete agreement. "They won't respond properly to 'suitable solutions.' What you need is an unsuitable solution."

"An unsuitable solution." Tsuki tested the words out as if hearing them would entice her to commit. "It makes a warped kind of sense." Botan nodded enthusiastically. "Ok, I think I have some ideas."

The girls plotted and devised two plans of action. One for Hiei and one for Yusuke. After they were done, Yuki took a cab home and Botan opened up a portal and began throwing boxes through it. "Wait a second; Hiei said you can't use portals to travel around Earth."

"You're not supposed to because humans might see. But this will be our little secret." Then the girls hopped through the portal and landed right in front of Hiei, Kurama, Koenma, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. "Oops."

When Kurama returned from visiting his family, he wasn't surprised to hear shouting. His friends were a loud group to begin with, but ever since Tsuki's arrival, the noise level had increased. Yusuke and Koenma were arguing again, or so Kurama thought until he listened in. They were having the same argument from this morning. Kuwabara was sitting nearby with a bowl of popcorn watching the two yell back and forth.

"For God's sake, Yusuke. stop being stubborn. The fate of the human world is riding on her. What are you going to do if you can't find a replacement? At least go get her until other arrangements can be made. Not that we have time to find other arrangements."

Yusuke opened his mouth to deny Koenma, but Kurama interrupted. "I'm sorry. Do you mean Tsuki's not here?"

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked. "You were here went she left."

"Yes, but," Kurama looked around and spotted Hiei lounged on a windowsill. "Hiei told me this morning before I left that he would retrieve her."

All eyes shot to Hiei. Koenma looked elated. "Way to go Hiei, I knew I could depend on someone to see reason."

"What the hell Hiei. Tell me you didn't bring her back here." Hiei shrugged and kept looking out the window. "Well, did you?"

"I did." As if on cue, a portal opened in the center of the room. Expecting the worst, the four fighters surrounded the portal, while Koenma blocked the entrance to the room, least one of the girls attempt to wander in at a bad moment.

The first box that flew through the opening was caught in Yusuke's hands. He stared at it bewildered as another box appeared through the opening. With each box that materialized, the curiosity of the increased. Finally, the last box traveled through, followed closely by Botan and Tsuki. When Botan saw Koenma, she knew she was busted. "Oops."

"Oops, indeed." Koenma looked ticked, but he turned his attention to Tsuki. "It's good to see you back. We have a lot to discuss."

Tsuki nodded, but felt as her head was barely connected to her neck. "Yup. But can we talk tomorrow?"

Koenma couldn't put his finger on it, but Tsuki was behaving strangely. Maybe it would be a good idea to wait until tomorrow to talk. Yusuke however, wasn't so willing to wait. He wasn't going to let this dangerous woman stay under the same roof as his Keiko. As Tsuki walked away, trying to walk straight and look like she knew where she was going, Yusuke grabbed her by the shoulders and jerked her around. "We are talking about this no…"

His last word ended on a groan as he dropped to the floor. A small blue cloud of vapor hanging in the air settled over him. For a moment, everyone was stock-still. Then, predictably, Hiei drew his sword on her and Kurama was checking Yusuke's vitals while trying not to breath in the mist. 

Koenma was the first to speak; he was familiar with this attack of Tsuki's. "He's just sleeping." When Kurama found Yusuke pulse, strong and regular he signaled Hiei who stepped back from Tsuki, but didn't sheath his sword. "I've seen that attack before, been on the receiving end of it a few times too. It's a defensive maneuver that works in close range. It can knock an opponent out for as little as four hours."

Tsuki grinned. Her plan for dealing with Yusuke was underway. "Just be sure to tell him, when he wakes up that if I had wanted to kill him. He would be dead right now." None of the guys knew how to respond to that request. True, with her poison abilities Yusuke could be dead instead of snoring on the floor. Kurama didn't think the girl meant any harm to the group, but drugging Yusuke didn't make her look good.

Now, Tsuki thought, she wanted to start her Hiei plan. She winked at Botan and Botan tried to discreetly sneak from the room, only to be caught by Koenma. "Not so fast. We have to talk about your unauthorized portal usage." Groaning Botan followed Koenma out of the room with her head hung low.

"Hey, not that I care, but someone should make sure he gets to bed." Tsuki pointed to Yusuke's prostrate form. "He'll catch a death of cold on the floor."

Kuwabara stepped forward and scooped up Uremeshi, throwing one of the unconscious man's arms over his shoulders and slinging his arm around Yusuke's back. "I'll be damned but I never thought I'd see him laid low by a runt." Kuwabara shifted his burden's weight so he could rumple Tsuki's hair, then left.

Tsuki patted her head, realizing her hair was down and wavy. Oh well, it might actually work to her advantage tonight. "Oh, Kurama, you might want to go with him." Tsuki rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "There's a tiny chance he could slip into a coma."

Kurama rubbed his temple in exasperation but followed Kuwabara. 'Really, this girl. She's intelligent, but she doesn't think before she acts.'

That left Hiei. He was watching her intently. She thought he was trying to be intimidating, but he was trying to read her mind. It was the same jumbled chaotic mess as usual, except now everything was fuzzy and blurry. He realized she was drunk. The only emotion he was picking up a jumble of emotion too tangled for him to try to dissect. Not that he couldn't, but he had no patience for the girl or her emotions.

"Hey." She called to him. "Take me to my room."

"Find it yourself, you brainless female."

Tsuki felt her anger rise, but she tapered it down easily enough. After all, at the end of this she was determined to be the undisputed winner. "You can take me to my room, or I can stay here and bother you." Hiei returned to his spot on the window and ignored her. His was seated with one leg dangling inside and one leg perched on the sill with the window, which was open wide. Tsuki moved to lean against the sill between Hiei's legs and draped herself across his chest. He threw her to the ground less than a second later.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm being annoying. Something tells me I'm very good at it. You don't like people touching you, do you?" Tsuki cocked her head to one side and displayed a cheeky little grin. "Take me to my room to get me out your hair." Hiei debated running away, but he refused to run from the thing. Besides, he knew without a doubt she would simply follow. So without a word to he stalked off in the direction of her quarters. As he predicted, she followed.

As they arrived, Hiei turned and jerked his head in the direction of the room and then kept moving, intent on finding his own room and some peace. "Wait." Tsuki grabbed the back of his muscle shirt. "We need to talk, mind coming inside?"

"Yes." He shook her hand off and continued walking away.

Tsuki's temper lit up again and she spoke recklessly. "You're a real coward you know that."

Grinding his teeth, Hiei turned around. "Reverse psychology doesn't work on me. Certainly not that pathetic attempt."

Tsuki's tone turned snide as she ribbed him. "Whatever, chibi-sama. But we both know you're running away." She left him standing alone in the hallway, but left the door to the room opened. When he entered the room, she secretly jumped for joy inside. She was so close to having her revenge.

"Spit out whatever, you have to say. I don't have all night."

Tsuki strolled over and stood toe to toe with her nemesis. "You don't like me do you?"

"If all you wanted to do is point out the obvious I'm leaving."

"We've gotten off to a bad start. I'm not the type to offer olive branches and friendships to people whom I feel don't deserve it. But I can offer civility. Until the end of this, we can steer as clear of each other as much as we can. And I'll be on my best behavior, if you keep your mouth shut about me."

Hiei was mildly impressed, but kept his face impassive. The thing had some ethics at least and since he had no desire to speak with her at all, he could certainly avoid talking to her. In return, she would consign herself to being respectful. Still, he didn't really trust her. Tsuki put out her hand. "I'm not asking for miracles, but at least for sanity sake we can act like professionals." After staring at her outstretched palm for over a minute, Tsuki grew impatient and grabbed his hand in hers, shaking it firmly. "We have a deal?"

Hiei nodded, "Hn."

Tsuki nodded too. Hiei proceeded to the door. "Oh, one last thing." He glanced over his shoulder only to get a face full of blue vapor. He dropped to the floor without even having a chance to defend himself.

She stood over his slumbering form and giggled. Now she just needed to wait for Botan and her magic powder.

Morning dawned bright and breezy. The day promised to be hot, but the wind moved through the room, cooling his skin. Hiei gradually woke up, but didn't open his eyes. He felt very well rested, but didn't feel like getting up yet. As the drowsiness left him, he began to feel a sense of foreboding. Something was wrong. He couldn't remember though. He shifted in his haze pulling his pillow closer, when he realized his pillow felt odd.

It was firmer than usual. Still not fully awake, he rubbed his hand along the pillow. The fabric was different. Something else was different about his pillow, but he couldn't tell what. Cracking open an eye; he saw light blue fabric obscuring his view. Rising up on his elbows, Hiei examined the pillow only to find it wasn't a pillow he was laying on.

Beneath him dozing gently in the morning light was Tsuki. She was wearing a light blue tee and little else. Her hair was in wisps that framed her face, and all of her features were soft and at rest. Hiei briefly took in his state of undress, and he jerked back away from her as if burned. The movement stirred Tsuki, who yawned and opened her eyes.

When she saw Hiei, her eyes widened and she blushed red. Swallowing she greeted him shyly, "Good morning."

"Thing, what happened last night, why am I here?"

Tsuki's face dropped and she sat up and faced away from him. His eyes bored into her back and he was relieved to see that she was wearing underwear. "You don't remember?" Hiei rubbed his temples viciously finally shaking his head, no. "Last night, you …" Tsuki trailed off delicately.

"What, Thing?" Tsuki suddenly humphed.

"My name is not Thing, its Tsuki."

"Your name is Thing to me. Now tell me what happened, before I make you incapable of speech."

"Oh, yeah? Or what?" She twisted round a jabbed her finger in his chest. "You gonna kiss me into submission, again?"

"What?"

"Last night, you came on to me. You kissed me and one thing lead to another."

Hiei hands dug into her shoulders so hard, she thought she could hear her bones creaking. He began shaking her back and forth, "I did no such thing. I would never touch you." Just as quickly as he'd grabbed her, he shoved her away and jumped to his feet. As he stalked from one end of the room and back, Tsuki pulled herself up from the blankets where he'd thrown her. Tears were in her eyes.

"You. Used. Me." Each word was distinct and separate. Hiei ignored the emotion in her voice. He was still trying to remember what exactly happened last night. "You used me." Tsuki's voice picked up volume and momentum. Jumping to her feet, Tsuki shouted. "You lair! I won't let you get away with it. I'll tell everyone what you did. I'll tell them how you took advantage of me."

Even as Tsuki finished the sentence, Hiei was on her. His weight slammed into her body and pushed her down into the futon. She struggled but he pinned her legs with his thighs and using only one hand he pinned her arms above her head and the other he placed firmly over her mouth.

"Shut. Your. Mouth. You will not tell anybody about this, do you understand? If you breathe a word of this to anyone I will choke the life out of you with my bare hands." Getting up yet again, Hiei collected his shirt and jacket from the floor. He grimaced when he saw her clothes strewn on the floor underneath. 'Kami, her shirt is ripped as if I tore it off her.'

"I guess you better treat me better from now on." When looked back, he found a defiant Tsuki standing in the center of the room. He was familiar with this Tsuki. "One wrong move and I'll tell everyone your dirty little secret."

"You speak and you'll die." As far as threats go, it was effective; short, understandable, and delivered expertly.

But Tsuki expected nothing less from Hiei. "That would be after everyone knows how you seduced, your precious _Thing_." Tsuki face contorted in revulsion. "Feh. I'm willing to risk your wrath, are you willing to risk your pride?" Not bothering to answer, Hiei quit the room.

Tsuki plopped down as soon as he was gone, genuinely awed that she'd pulled it off. But now she had him in the palm of her hand. He would dance to her tune, so long as she threatened him with the memory of last night. Not that anything happened.

Between she and Botan, they'd staged the whole scene, all it took was a little sleep vapor and some memory dust that Botan gave her. Tsuki flung herself back into the fluffiness of the futon and kicked her legs in triumph while squealing. Little did she know her plan was spinning beyond her control even now.

_**Hi, guys. Thanks for reading. Thank you for those of you that responded about the interviews. I think I'll leave them out, only because it'll be too hard to coordinate without giving things away. I also apologize for late posting. This chapter gave me writer's block and ran longer than expected. I knew what I wanted to happen, but setting it up and writing it out was difficult. Plus, I wanted to execute the basis of the plans this chapter. Hopefully, you guys will stick with me for the next chapter. **_

_**Tsuki's plans are in effect and things seem to be going swimmingly. Mostly free of drama, she gets down to work on the mysterious epidemic. Read the next chapter of RedMoon: Viral. **_


	6. Viral

_**It's your girl, ChordsofMusic. On the last chapter of RedMoon Botan, Yuki, and Tsuki got drunk and concocted two outrageous schemes to put Yusuke and Hiei in their place. But even as Tsuki celebrates her first victory, the path she's walking is crumbling.**_

_**For the record, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did…*drools and giggles madly to self***_

Victory smelled like fresh air, flowers, and Tamagoyaki. Certainly not what Tsuki would have assumed victory smelled like, but these days life was ceasing to surprise her. Wishing she could have breakfast, but not wanting to face her enemies so early in the morning, Tsuki busied herself through the early hours. Folding away the futon and sliding on her capris', she went in search of her clothes. She remembered her way around this time and found her boxes still scattered across the floor. Piling them up high, she slowly walked them back to her new room. She didn't own much and it didn't take her too long to put everything away. But she took special care with one item, her meiyo no beru.

The tiny golden bell was attached to a thin gold linked chain and stud earring. Once she came to the human world, she'd stopped wearing it. However, she made sure to sleep with it at night. Her clan was renowned for their medical and scientific skill. One such skill was energy transference. A trick the clan kept to itself. Outsiders assumed the bells simply marked the clan, but each bell was painstakingly crafted to store demonic energy. You could focus your energy into it, but the bells were also designed to slowly stockpile the energy as well, if kept physically near. Thus most wore the bells as jewelry.

Two days ago, Tsuki had expelled all of her demonic energy. It was hard to recover once the battery was completely drained. So she fisted the tiny bell in her hand and focused on the energy encased inside. She slowly let the power seep into her hand and spread throughout her body. She could feel the energy, she was very accustomed to the gentle breath of her own power. Once recharged, Tsuki opened her hand and looked at the tiny bell. It was devoid of power now. Also not a good thing.

Sighing, she clipped the bell to her ear. She'd have to wear it for a few weeks to let it stockpile again.

As she fastened on the stud, she caught a whiff of something unpleasant. Dreading her next move, Tsuki delicately sniffed herself and gagged. "Holy Mother of" she hacked. 'Come to think of it, I haven't had a bath for two days. Ugghh.' Like everyone else, Tsuki tended to bathe at night, but she'd have to make an exception this time around. She needed to find the bath, but she was not going on another seek and find mission in this gargantuan house. Following the smell of breakfast, Tsuki hoped to find someone amenable to leading her around.

She found two people in the kitchen when she arrived, but neither looked prepared to help her. The man had the woman backed against the counter and they were tenderly kissing. Tsuki assumed she gasped or made some noise to give herself away, because the woman's head snapped to her direction.

"Oh, good morning." Yukina blushed furiously and slid away from Kuwabara who looked at little angry at being bothered. 'Great, one more man that doesn't like me.' "You're a little late for breakfast, we were just washing the dishes." Yukina's voice was high and sweet, but Tsuki could hear the embarrassment. "I thought you might be hungry so I saved you want I could."

Yukina set down a plate with Tamagoyaki and a bowl of miso soup.

"Oh, that smells delicious." Tsuki mouth watered. "But, in all the excitement I haven't washed, can you please point me in the direction of the bath?"

"Of course. But first, eat breakfast." Tsuki couldn't help but smile at Yukina's motherly tone.

"I would, but I don't feel comfortable dining with others while I'm all gross."

"Everyone else has eaten. There's no reason to be shy. The bath will still be there when you're done." Still not convinced to stay and eat Tsuki was going to object, when Yukina poured a hot cup of coffee and slid it next to the meal.

Tsuki jumped onto the breakfast bar stool. "Sold." She shouted, then inhaled the dark roasted aroma into her lungs and moaned her approval of the blend. Yukina and Kuwabara traded looks, but neither said anything about Tsuki's obvious attachment to the beverage.

Yukina hummed softly as she washed dishes at the sink, while Kuwabara stared pointedly at Tsuki eating. At first Tsuki ignored him, content with her coffee, Yukina's humming, and the food. However, her nerves wore thin rather quick as a matter of personality. She was sorely tempted to smile and say cheese, so he could take a picture. Instead, she settled for a less rude, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, there is. Most people would apologize for being caught spying on others."

Yukina turned from her work, "Kuwabara."

"Yeah, well I'm not most people and I wasn't spying." She pointed her chopsticks in Kuwabara's face. "Next time you play suck face do it somewhere private."

"Tsuki!" Yukina cried, horrified.

Tsuki pointed at the big guy next to her, "He started it." Still eating, she kept talking to Kuwabara. "Anyway, it seemed polite to not mention what was clearly an embarrassing thing to witness." Yukina reddened again and whirled back to the sink.

As if he just realized, Kuwabara rushed to the sink. "Yukina, my love, I'm sorry. I didn't think about how shy you are." Dropping to one knee, he clutched her tiny hands in his large ones. "I'll never treat your feelings so callously again, my fair maiden. Your knight swears on his honor as a man."

"Oh, yeah. That's less embarrassing," Tsuki murmured with a raised eyebrow.

Displaying some excellent hearing, Yukina responded with a laughing lilt to her words. "Actually, I'm used to this sort of thing."

Finished with her food, Tsuki walked over to wash her dishes. Yukina objected, but Tsuki insisted with a smile. "The food was good, the least I can do is wash my own plates."

"You know, you look different today."

When Tsuki looked over to ask Kuwabara what the hell he was babbling about, Yukina gently slipped the dishes from her hands.

"Hey!" She laughed as the ice maiden stuck her tongue out at her and began washing the tableware.

"I mean you look like a girl." Kuwabara said. That ceased Tsuki's laughter immediately. Yukina didn't know what was wrong, but she noted the sudden mood swing that accompanied Tsuki being called a girl. Kuwabara however continued on as well meaning and clueless as ever. "With your hair and tank top like that, you look more like a female."

Tsuki's mouth gapped, but she instinctively crossed her arms over her chest. "In fact," Kuwabara rattled on. "You're body type, isn't that different from my sweet Yukina." When Tsuki's eyes furrowed, he hedged. "Not that you're my type. No one can ever replace my beloved. But," Looking back and forth between the two girls, "you're both petite and have delicate builds. I bet if your hair was longer, you'd look almost as cute as my Yukina."

She was flabbergasted. One part of her railed at Kuwabara's presumptions, yet his words were very comforting. Determined not be flustered, Tsuki opened her mouth to make a stinging retort. Her jaw moved up and down, but nothing came out. She'd actually been rendered speechless. Sensing the odd undercurrent emanating from Tsuki, Yukina wiped off her hands. "Come Tsuki. I'll show you the way to the bath." Tsuki simply nodded and followed mutely behind. Kuwabara scratched his head and wondered what he said that was so wrong.

Tsuki focused on the ice maiden's back as they walked, too shocked to do more than meekly stick close. When Yukina spoke, Tsuki jumped, so lost in her thoughts she was. "Kuwabara is very insightful, you know."

Tsuki nodded, then realizing the girl in front could not see her, mumbled, "Uh, yeah."

"But he's not very perceptive."

Tsuki's voice found its normal timbre on this certainty. "Feh, damn straight."

Yukina turned and walked through a curtained opening, leading out to a large open spring. As she rummaged through a cabinet off to the side, she continued speaking. "I'm not very perceptive, myself." She returned and handed Tsuki a basket, towels, and soap. "Which is why, even though I like you, I don't trust you."

The girls shared a sad smile. Tsuki understood what the girl was getting at. Yukina wouldn't mistreat her, but she wouldn't let herself be played for a fool either. Looking at the situation from her perspective Tsuki could see Yukina's side. Though Tsuki was recruited here, she had a powerful motive for hurting them. However, Tsuki commended Yukina on her mature approach.

"Since we're being upfront, how does Keiko feel about my presence? She's the only person whose feelings are unknown to me."

"We discussed it," Yukina nodded. "She's more open to your residence than I am. But we all look after each other here." It was a no so veiled hint that Tsuki wouldn't be able to manipulate anyone against the others.

"Thank you for your honesty."

As Tsuki left for the changing area, Yukina stopped her. "Aren't you going to say that you're innocent?"

"You don't know me, so my word would mean nothing to you." Tsuki shrugged causally belying the seriousness of the conversation. "But for what it's worth, I wouldn't harm any of you." Yukina nodded once sagely, and left Tsuki to her bath.

All-in-all, Tsuki thought her day wasn't going too badly.

* * *

><p>Hiei's morning had a decidedly different tone. He'd left Tsuki's room in a bluster, but as soon as the door was shut behind him, he crept away. He wanted no one to see him exiting Thing's room. He wouldn't say he snuck away, but he didn't want to be seen and he made sure no one saw him. As if on instinct, he sought out his place.<p>

He released his pent-up anger repeatedly under the downpour of the waterfall. Finally, after he felt the fury ebb from him, he emerged from the cascade. Dropping down, he laid out across a warm rock on the bank and looked at the sky and trees. When he focused with all his might, he still couldn't remember what happened the night before with Tsuki.

Anger wasn't clouding his memory anymore. He wasn't drunk last night like that foolish girl. Not that he'd ever consumed enough liquor that he would forget any event. His jagan-eye made sure he remembered everything. His jagan-eye. Sitting up, Hiei ripped his bandana away and turned his third eye on himself. He watched his memories as if on a screen. He was walking Thing to her room. They spoke briefly and then when he turned to leave he looked over his shoulder and saw her blow a mist at him. Then everything went black.

The rock where Hiei sat fissured from the heat that seared off his skin. He quickly pulled the fire back deep down within him. It was obvious that Thing had used some power of hers to render him unconscious and wiped away his memory of the event. Even through his anger, one question pulled at him. Why?

After a second Hiei growled. It was obvious. Her words gave her away. _**"I guess you better treat me better from now on. One wrong move and I'll tell everyone your dirty little secret."**_ She planned to blackmail him. Was this her revenge for her brother's death? Hiei's Jagan pulsed and knew the answer was no. Using his Jagan he looked back at everything that happened between him and Tsuki. It wasn't a leap to see that she probably hated him of her own volition.

Suddenly, the memories he was viewing shifted. He was looking at Tsuki. The picture was frozen, just her sleeping. There was an emotion emanating from the image. Hiei didn't know what it was, but it was swamping his senses. He tried to change the image, but he felt a resistance. The Jagan was fighting him. It wanted him to see the image. Using more mental strength, Hiei dissolved the image. Now a moving memory played. He hadn't searched or called for this memory, neither had he called on the last.

It was Thing again. The Jagan was replaying the incident with Hagiri. He'd seen more than he wanted that day, by accident. However, now each second was playing out before him. The way she leaned into Hagiri hands. Glimpses of her skin as her tee shirt inched higher. The soft sounds she made.

This moving memory also swamped his senses. There was no escaping the sensation this time, there was arousal and lust. After he understood the emotion, Hiei mentally smashed the screen. This was ludicrous. The Jagan was playing tricks with his mind!

Breaking the connection to the Jagan, Hiei grabbed his forehead and breathe in raggedly. He'd only used the Jagan on his own memory once before. To find a place he'd long ago forgotten. The Jagan had reminded him then of strong emotions he'd had tied to the memory. The emotions the Jagan had thrown at him now were confusing and disturbing to his core.

He was NOT attracted to Thing.

The Jagan's malfunction aside, Hiei returned to what made him use the third eye. Thing's blackmail attempt. She thought she was smarter than he was, thought she could make him do whatever she wished. He was going to prove to her who the superior being was.

* * *

><p>"Ah-coo!" 'It's like 90 degrees out today, I can't be catching a cold.' Tsuki wriggled her nose and tightened the towel around her. She peeked around the corner of the entrance to the bath. In her hands was her basket of clothes, but she'd forgotten to bring clean ones with her. She refused to put back on her dirty clothes after such a wonderful scrub and soak.<p>

But that meant she needed to get back to her room and all she had for protection was a towel. Luckily, since she had recharged that morning she had demon speed on her side. She just wanted to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing no one in the hall, Tsuki turned on the speed and dashed around the corner. Her abysmal luck held true. As she turned the corner, she collided directly with someone.

More concerned with keeping the towel wrapped tight and pulled over the essential bits, Tsuki lost her balance and hit the floor. The person she'd hit grabbed the wall and remained upright. "What the hell?"

'Not now' Tsuki groaned to herself. Looking up she stared at Yusuke, who looked angry as ever. When it registered that he was looking at Tsuki, his face twisted. When he realized what she was wearing, he flipped out. "What the heck are you wearing?" He pointed, ashamed of her appearance.

"Why the fuck are you pointing and staring? Stop trying to get a peek, you pervert!"

"Who the hell are you calling pervert? In case you haven't noticed, you don't have any breasts. You're like a frigging eunuch."

Tsuki's whole body when red. At that moment, Keiko leaned around the corner. "Yusuke, what's all the noise…" She trailed off when she saw the two of them. Tsuki was still on the floor, pulling the hems of the towel to maintain her modesty, and bright red to boot. Yusuke was standing over her pointing at her chest. "Yusuke!"

Tsuki gave him points for trying, but there was no explaining the situation. It looked bad. Keiko's slap knocked him out cold. Afterwards, she helped Tsuki up and left Yusuke lying in the hallway. "Really, that jerk." Keiko fumed.

"Honestly, it wasn't what it looked like." Despite her disdain for Yusuke, Tsuki didn't want Keiko upset over a misunderstanding, so she explained what happened.

"All the same, you don't say something like that to a girl and point at them. He could have helped you up at least." Walking Tsuki back to her room, Keiko continued ranting. "Besides, that jerk deserves a good smack for last night."

"Last night?"

"Yeah, Kurama and Kuwabara brought him to the bedroom, passed out. They tried to cover for him, saying he was drained from the missions, but I could tell. He just drank too much and came home drunk."

"You don't say?" Tsuki silently groaned as she stumbled upon an unpleasant truth. Anything she did to Yusuke would affect Keiko. 'Stupid, Tsuki, stupid. Why didn't I think about that earlier?' She easily attributed it to the lack of demonic energy and alcohol. The incident last night wasn't the bulk of her plan against Yusuke, just a happy coincidental chance to own him, along with a message.

When they reached Tsuki's room, she hurriedly offered her thanks and disappeared inside, eager to escape the guilt. She dressed in baggy jeans and a muscle tee. In truth, now that she wasn't drunk the whole idea seemed stupid. The crux of the Yusuke plot relied on her placing his life in harm's way and making a choice to save him. When she was intoxicated, the idea seemed brilliant. Because he would _know_ that she could kill him, but didn't, so he should completely trust her. Maybe there was crack mixed in the beer too.

There was no time to dwell on the Yusuke issue, because someone soon knocked on Tsuki's door. When she peaked out, she found Kurama looking casual and retro in a pressed shirt, khakis, and spenders. "Good afternoon. Koenma wanted me to show you around the lab."

"Oh." Tsuki exited the room and waited for Kurama to lead the way. He paused awkwardly before he moved down the hall, but Tsuki didn't notice. 'What on Earth is she wearing?'

"Please take care to remember your way to the lab." Kurama said, as he walked upstairs. Tsuki nodded and tried to commit the layout to memory. Quite easy now that she was back on par. When they finally arrived, Tsuki was awed.

The lab was clean and fully stocked with everything a scientist could dream up. But the amazing part lay beyond a glass double doors. What should have been a small terrace was in fact an expansive balcony. And the entire balcony was a lush greenhouse.

"Wow." Tsuki breathed.

"I see you like my greenhouse." Tsuki nodded and examined the wonders around her. She recognized several Makai plants, at least one of which was incredibly rare. Not to mention the collection of local flora as well. "I remember you said you study botany as well."

"Yes, it's a natural extension of my power."

"Would you mind telling me about your powers?"

Tsuki stiffened. In truth that was a rather personal question to ask. Demons didn't reveal their powers to anyone outside of their circle. It was a survival tactic. The Makai was brutal and knowledge was power over an enemy. But this wasn't the Makai.

These people here didn't trust her. But confiding in them might make them more open to accepting her and she was sure no one here meant her any harm. She briefly considered Yusuke and Hiei. Well, no deadly harm at least.

Squaring her shoulders back, she faced Kurama. "What do you want to know?"

"You're a toxic demon. What is that exactly?"

"We're demons that can concentrate, expel, and retract biological products. Just about any substance can be toxic. Life is a delicate balance of chemicals. We can create environments where the levels of a substance are extraordinarily high. All Toxic demons can expel a toxin.

Tsuki opened her mouth to show off her canines. Before Kurama's eyes they lengthened and pointed. Then returned to normal. Closing her mouth, Tsuki explained. "We can alter the composition of our teeth so when we bite others, we can poison them. It's guaranteed death in minutes." Tsuki left out that it would be highly effective, except her race was one of the weaker ones. Once an enemy was close enough to sink your fangs in, the fight was over. It was simply taking the enemy with you.

"The manifestation of poisons varies from demon to demon. I can increase gaseous Chlorosulfric Acid and Trichloromethane, and liquid Potassium Choloride. I can exhale vapors, or diffuse them through my skin. The Potassium can only diffuse through epidermal tissue."

Kurama nodded. Her range of skills was limited, but she was obviously very knowledgeable of her powers. She could be formidable in her own way. He was surprised she'd given as much detail as she did. That required quite a bit of trust on her part. "I'm impressed. Koenma was accurate when he described your knowledge of poisons. Most demons wouldn't know the exact composition of their powers, only the outcome of their applications. Tell me, what do you know about viruses?"

Tsuki closed her eyes and began extolling on viruses. Kurama listed as she listed the history of viral science. Her modern data was in-depth too. She wasn't speaking from out-dated textbooks and theories, but recent hypotheses as well. When she opened her eyes, she asked him snarkily, "Do I pass?"

"That depends. How good is your knowledge of human biology?"

"It's an interdisciplinary field, but I know anatomy and medicine with a focus on toxicology and pathology.

"Then you pass with flying colors." Kurama picked up a binder and handed it to her. "From now on, this lab is at your disposal." Taking a seat on a stool, Kurama explained the state of the mission thus far. "Almost every day Yusuke travels to the Makai, to track down leads on whose producing the virus. Kuwabara uses his spirit awareness to track down any unfamiliar auras that have manifested in the city or near locations of known viral deployment. I work here in the lab. I'm supposed to synthesize a cure; however, my expertise lies with plant-derived antidotes, serums, etc."

"That's why you need me. The probability of the antidote being plant-derived in near infinitesimal. Most viral treatments are derived from the virus itself." When Kurama nodded once slowly, she realized she didn't need to explain the situation to him of all people. Clearing her throat awkwardly, Tsuki got the conversation back on track. "What about Hiei, what does he do?"

"Hiei's role is to provide protection and support."

That screwed up Tsuki's train of thought. "Come again?"

"He may not look it, but next to Yusuke, Hiei is the strongest among us. Since Yusuke can't stand to be separated from Keiko, she resides here. Yukina lives here as well, and Kuwabara worries over her safety. Botan has always faced the dangers of her position bravely, but we are concerned for her well-being too. Someone has to be here whose first priority is the safety of the residents. It doesn't hurt that Hiei is also well-educated and can be called in as reinforcements for either myself, Yusuke or Kuwabara."

This was too much. 'You mean that jerk is a bodyguard. And a brainiac. And the cavalry too.' "Isn't that a bit much to put on one guy's plate?"

'Perhaps for some, but not for Hiei.' Kurama ignored the question and gestured to the binder in her hands. "That binder contains all the data we've compiled about victims of the virus. Right now, this is all we have to go on. Until Yusuke or Kuwabara finds us a living sample of the virus, there isn't much we can do but hypothesize on the properties of the virus."

Tsuki glanced at the binder. It was thick. Time clearly wasn't waiting for them. She decided to commit the rest of the day to studying this binder. There would be nothing she didn't know about the people contained therein. She was here to do a job and it was past time she got to work.

_**Thanks for reading the latest chapter of RedMoon. Tsuki has been consumed with herself these past few chapter and now she's finally getting down to something bigger than herself. Let's see if she can stay focused in the weeks to come. Especially when she gets a few surprise visitors and when Yusuke brings home a decidedly unwelcome present. On the next Chapter of RedMoon: Reality and Sacrifice. **_

_**P.S Readers: I've been told my chapters are a bit long. To this I say…HA. As a matter of fact, I feel the story is moving too slow and chapters will become longer to increase the action, drama, and romance. Look for longer chapters in the post to come. Enjoy!**_


	7. Reality and Sacrifice

_**Well folks, I apologize. I never liked it when writers would constantly fall behind schedule and then make a thousand and one excuses for why I never find out what happened to (insert favorite OC pairing here). So I won't bore people with details. I'm sorry for the delay and I hope it won't happen again. **_

_**P.S. Stupid Disclaimer that stupidly says something we all already know. **_

_**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**_

There were papers everywhere. Stacked on the desks and in corners. Tacked to the walls, spread across the floor. Even suspended from wires crisscrossing overhead. Thus, Kurama had more than a bit of trouble locating Tsuki in the far corner of the room. It didn't help that she was so engrossed in her work that she hadn't responded to her name.

"I see you're deep in research again." Tsuki looked up from the pile of papers she had spread across the floor. It was the apex of the afternoon, and she was doing what she always did each day at this time. _**Working**_. She was on her hands and knees rifling through the reports. "Though how you can find anything in this array is beyond me." Kurama appeared genuinely bewildered by her behavior. Taking pity on the man, Tsuki beamed and attempted an explanation.

"I'm kinda of a chaos theorist. In madness I find my method, and my method is sheer madness." When Kurama did nothing more than raise a skeptical eyebrow at her whimsy, she deadpanned. "I do well with chaotic surroundings."

"How can anyone do well in this?" Kurama gestured around the lab. As if on cue, a breeze blew in from the nearby window and shuffled the papers across the floor. He nonchalantly steadied a stack tittering on a nearby desk. Tsuki just shrugged and resumed perusing the documents in front of her. "It doesn't work for everyone, but I can pull important information from a sea of data."

"Hmmm." That reminded him of the state of Tsuki's mind. According to Hiei her thoughts where disordered, random, hectic, and …chaotic. Yet she could tame the wild torrents of her brain to function on a slightly higher level than the average person could. Her knowledge was impressive, but her acumen even more so. 'Maybe, there is a method to her madness.'

All the same, Kurama sidestepped the research on the floor and reached to close the window. Outside, his eyes met with a pair of intent red ones. Quickly Hiei looked away as if he was bored and just sitting in the tree. But for the instant that their eyes met, there was an intensity that troubled Kurama. Kurama turned back to look at the room.

From Hiei's position, he was clearly looking into the lab. But the only thing he could see were the scattered documents and…Tsuki sitting back on her haunches and scouring a paper in her hands. 'No.' Kurama swung back to Hiei to find him gone. Had he been watching Tsuki, why?

"He was watching again?" Sighing, Tsuki dropped the report back on the floor and twisted around to stretch out the kinks in her back. "I've seen him out there a couple of times. All he does is watch, so I've kept my mouth shut." Tugging on her meiyo no beru subconsciously, Tsuki pondered the situation. "I get he doesn't trust me, but why the covert ops?"

"You're not the only one he watches. Hiei looks after us all. Remember he is here primarily as a bodyguard. His protection extends to you as well." The half-truth was delivered smoothly enough, Tsuki shrugged and returned to avidly perusing the sheets around her.

Truthfully, Hiei watched Yukina but that was because she was his sister. Although he was a bodyguard, he never watched over anyone else. He patrolled the grounds and checked periodically on the residents. His checks were never longer than two seconds. Judging the settled way Hiei resided in the tree, he planned to watch Tsuki for far more than two seconds. He sincerely hoped his friend's hatred wasn't spiraling out of control. They would have to talk later.

In the meanwhile Kurama returned to the moment at hand and what brought him to the lab. "I nearly forgot. Yukina asked me to fetch you. You have a guest waiting out in the garden." Kurama was treated to a rare sight. Tsuki's face lit up with sheer joy, she bounced from the floor and raced out the door. It was like watching an exuberant child. He felt warmed by her delight. Left alone in the room, Kurama chuckled to himself and started walking towards his conservatory. Hiei, Yusuke, and now Tsuki…collecting friends with questionable depositions seemed to be his hobby.

As Tsuki ran through the halls, she contemplated her guest. There was only one person who knew of Tsuki's location that didn't live at the estate. 'Yuki!' It seemed like forever since Tsuki had last seen her friend, whom she was used to speaking with every day. The corners of Tsuki's eyes welled. She didn't know how dependent she was on the human girl until just now.

Her self-imposed isolation from the rest of the house members had taken its toll. She needed to talk with someone about the distressing thoughts running through her mind. She'd sacrificed her comfortable world for this one filled with animosity and suspicion. However, this was her reality now. For the sake of the human world, she would put up with this place, but at least her friend hadn't abandoned her.

As Tsuki exited out to the garden at full speed, the sun blinded her, but not before she saw a slender silhouette. Running blindly, Tsuki leapt up and hugged her friend around the neck. "Yuki!" Tsuki felt arms circle round her tight and pull her close. It felt good to be with her best friend again.

"Um, Tsuki?" Still caught up in the embrace, Tsuki awkwardly glanced around Yuki to the person who addressed her. There, with mouths slightly ajar were Yukina and Yuki. **YUKI!** Her friend was seated at a small lawn set with Yukina and a tea tray. Tsuki's eyes traveled up to the person holding her. 'If that's Yuki over there then whose this?'

All she could see were his lips as he leaned forward and came close to contact with Tsuki's own when…"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" **Double Smack**. Both Yuki and Tsuki stood beside each other looking like furies. Yuki was shaking out her palm to relieve the sting from her slap. Tsuki was made of tougher stuff and her hand had left a red imprint across the would-be molester's face. To Koenma's credit, he didn't drop immediately. He staggered for a good three seconds before he passed out, dropped, and got a mouthful of grass.

The noise would undoubtedly bring tenants and they would find a bruised and unconscious ruler of Spirit World. Tsuki tensed as she prepared to defend her honor from everyone. They would probably take this as proof that she was dangerous to the group. Yuki felt Tsuki's anxiety and placed a calm hand on Tsuki's shoulders.

Hiei was the first to arrive. Upon seeing an unknown person and an unconscious acquaintance that Yukina was attempting to revive, he moved towards who he perceived as a threat. Seeing Hiei intent, Tsuki moved between him and Yuki wordlessly. Hiei gave Tsuki a once over before attempting to seize Yuki. This time Tsuki grabbed his hand and held her other hand up letting mist raised from the palm in an obvious warning.

It was Yukina who diffused the situation before Hiei and Tsuki went too far. "Hiei, don't. It wasn't their fault." Hiei glanced out the corner of his eye at his sister and saw she was earnest.

"Hn." He smacked Tsuki's hands away and walked to where Yukina kneeled. Tsuki snarled turned her back. It seemed like someone was always stepping in on their fights before they began. Hiei spoke softly to Yukina, "I want to know exactly what happened but first, let's get him inside."

They came across Keiko, Botan, and Kurama on their way to the living room with Koenma slung over Hiei's shoulder. Keiko ran and got ice to ease the swelling of Koenma's cheeks. As everyone fussed over the prince, Tsuki was distinctly aggravated. 'It was only a smack, not the end of the world. So what he has a glass jaw, it isn't like we broke a bone or killed him.'

When Keiko returned with the ice, she and Botan cooled down both swollen cheeks and Koenma finally opened his eyes. As everyone breathe a sigh of relief, Botan said "Oh thank goodness you're okay, sir."

Hiei stepped forward and pointed at Koenma and Yukina. "Now that he's awake, you two will tell me what happened." Tsuki grit her teeth. He wasn't interested in what she or Yuki had to say. They would be judged by whatever Yukina and Koenma said.

Koenma looked sheepish at Hiei's request, but Yukina launched into a detailed retelling of the event. She left out no facts, nor did she embellish the story in any way. When Yukina was done, Hiei glared at Tsuki and she saw his jaw clench. However, to her amazement he didn't say or do anything accusatory to her. Neither did Botan, Kurama, or Keiko. Yukina had told them how Tsuki mistook Koenma for Yuki, but it was Koenma who tried to steal a kiss. Botan and Keiko haughtily threw dropped the ice bags and declared Koenma the villain and deserving of much worse.

Tsuki found the situation befuddling. For the most part, these people distrusted her. That they should take her part against a friend in long standing was confusing to her. Also, Koenma was like a brother to her, she didn't like how everyone ganged up and made him the guilty party. Even though, he was guilty, she started the situation with her misidentification. Then again, he did try to kiss her and what was that about! She was so confused. One second, she firmly wished everyone to hell because she thought no one would believe her. Then when it turned out she was wrong, she still wished them to hell for not taking their friend's side.

Her guilt and bewilderment lead her to apologize profusely and sincerely to Koenma. But no one else let him off the hook. Kurama in particular was curious about Koenma's motives. "Might I ask why you thought it was okay to try and kiss someone who you knew had mistaken you for someone else?"

Koenma looked put-out and defensive, but with so many demanding eyes watching he felt compelled answered the question. "How often does a woman leap into a man's arms? What else was I supposed to do?"

Tsuki's eye twitched and Yuki wearily watched her friend. 'What else was he supposed to do? So it wouldn't matter who jumped into his arms?' Tsuki grounded her teeth and stormed from the room. Yuki followed giving Koenma a dirty look on the way out. Kurama shook his head as if he couldn't understand what came over Koenma. Keiko gave him a piece of her mind. Botan teased him about getting his just desserts. Yukina expressed shock and dismay at his behavior. But Hiei fisted his hand in Koenma shirt and pushed him out the room for a private conversation.

Hiei shoved Koenma to a remote corner of the building for privacy, while Tsuki took Yuki to her bedroom. Both groups had much to discuss.

"I can't believe that guy. The nerve… _How often does a woman leap into a man's arms? P_uh-leeze!" Tsuki slammed her door open still fuming over the unwitting snub. But Yuki got to the important aspect rather quickly.

"Like it matters. It's degrading that he would have tried that on any girl that had the un-luck to be in your shoes, but unless you like him…" Yuki trailed off waiting to see if she hit a nerve. Tsuki's repulsed face was enough of an answer. "Then it's no big deal who he kisses, right?"

"Humph." Tsuki sank down to the floor. Yuki was correct, but it stung her womanly pride. 'Womanly pride?' Tsuki thought about it and was surprised to find she still had any. She thought she'd long ago left behind her more feminine attributes. Then again, since coming here she was constantly being reminded of her gender.

Yuki noticed that Tsuki had dropped into own world. So she examined the room her friend now inhabited. She oh'ed and ah'ed over the space and deco. Her only word of rebuke was for the window view. "This tree is too close and blocks a partial view."

"That's not the only thing wrong with the view." Yuki looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "It seems that tree is a favorite spot of Hiei. More than once I've caught him spying on me from there."

"Ewwwww. He's like a peeping tom?"

"No. At least I've never seen him out there while I was dressing or anything." Tsuki shrugged, anything was possible she guessed. "Kurama tried to tell me he does it as part of his job duties, but I'm not buying it. Whenever I catch him looking, he always disappears directly after and he always has this look on his face." Tsuki furrowed her brow and set her jaw in an imitation of Hiei, which made Yuki giggle.

"I don't know." Yuki cleared her throat and leaned against the window with her arms crossed. "Sounds like a creepy situation to be in. Wait!" Yuki moved forward and dropped to the floor in front of Tsuki. "Hiei? That's the guy from the unsuitable plan?" Tsuki grimaced and nodded. Catching the expression, Yuki rubbed her hands together. "Okay, tell me everything."

Meanwhile…

Koenma stood impatiently waiting for Hiei to say something. The fire demon wasn't known for his friendly personality and certainly hadn't brought him to this far-flung room to enjoy his company. Clearly, Hiei had something he wanted to say, except he wasn't saying anything. Instead, he was perched on the windowsill, staring angrily out. The auditory void was weighing heavily on Koenma. He was sorely tempted to speak, but he instinctively knew to remain quiet.

For his part Hiei was torn. He couldn't decide if he wanted to beat Koenma, Tsuki, or himself. This thing was getting out of hand.

For three weeks now, his jagan eye had plagued him. Ever since that day by the lake, he'd been receiving disturbing visions. Especially in his sleep. At first, it was simply his memories of her then he began seeing her out of the context of memories. Their interaction going farther than reality. The word for what situation was 'fantasizing,' but he wouldn't acknowledge that. The Jagan, it was to blame. But it had never done this before.

Presumably, under the Jagan's influence, Hiei found himself watching her in his waking hours and that was even more disturbing than the dreams. He couldn't explain what compelled him to spy on her. Worse yet, she was aware of his regard, but said nothing. She didn't tell him to stop or remove herself from his view.

Now he had Koenma in front of him and a real puzzle on his hands. He wanted, very badly, to hit Koenma. In fact, it was taking an enormous amount of control to keep from doing so. Normally he didn't question his blood lust, but it involved Tsuki. Koenma had attempted to kiss Tsuki and that's why he wanted to hit him. 'But why am I angry he kissed Tsuki?'

He also wanted to do harm to Tsuki. Her role in the situation had not been overlooked. Proper young women didn't jump on males without an expectation of consequences. The girl was scatterbrained but not stupid, she should know better.

And then there was himself. He was confusing himself to no end. He didn't know what he wanted and wasn't sure he could trust anything he did know. He needed to get control of himself. Kami, he wished he had controlled himself that day. Then maybe he wouldn't be here right now.

Back in Tsuki's room…

"I did just like we planned. I got him alone; I gassed him, dusted him. Then I pretended he took advantage of me when he woke up in the morning."

"And how'd it go?"

"It went…not as planned." Yuki waved her hands as a sign to elaborate. Tsuki sighed and figured it was best just to blurt the story out and not worry about how she sounded or looked. Yuki wouldn't judge. "Well, I didn't see him again that day. But the next day, I ran into him in the forest. I hunt for specimen and study botany in the mornings. I found a small waterfall and lake and he was there."

* * *

><p><em>Hiei was laid out across a flat moss covered rock at the bank of the lake. The clear spray from the waterfall was cooling him off and he was contemplating how to punish a particularly impish sprite with shorn jet-black tresses. Oh, he had plans for Thing. It was all a matter of when to exact his revenge.<em>

_His tactics for retribution were so consuming he didn't notice the shadow as it draped across him. "Hey lover," cooed a soft voice in his ear. His reflexes reacted before his mind caught up. He gripped her and flipped over, so she was pinned beneath him and reared back his fist to strike._

_His hand stopped as her voice registered in his mind. "I know you're a fighter not a lover, but isn't this a bit extreme?" Hiei released his grip and stood up glowering at Tsuki. Completely unperturbed, Tsuki stretched out on the rock and relaxed. "You know if you don't rein in your temper, I'll have to end our relationship." She gave him a pointed look. "It'd be a shame, but I'm sure __**everyone**__ would understand why I just can't be in an abusive relationship."_

_As he stared at Thing, laughing at him from her comfortable position on the rock, he snapped. Her gall was his undoing. Wrapping his fingers into the neckline of her tank top and he threw her through the air. __**splash. **__The water where she landed wasn't deep, but she wasn't prepared and took a mouth full of aqua. She came up sputtering and shocked._

_She looked down; she was soaked. Her free-running shoes, cargo pants, and tank top were drenched. Her hair was waving and curling. 'Aww, I just styled it.' What bothered her most was the loose strip of cloth that poked through her tank. Tsuki buckled knees and hid her torso under the water. She tried to yell at Hiei while adjusting her clothes._

_Even though she verbally abused Hiei from her partially submerged position, Hiei watched her carefully. Why had she ducked down in the water? He watched her cursing and squirming, until she finally yelled, "Are you listening to me?"_

_"No." Tsuki's face heated to a horrible shade of red. Hiei smiled at her obvious anger. But plunged ahead before she could gather her wits for a comeback. "What are you doing under there?"_

_Tsuki suddenly flushed and dropped further into the water. "Nothing." Their eyes locked for a second and Tsuki knew what he was planning but didn't give any credence to the possibility. Then he proved her wrong by jumping in the water, shirt, pants, shoes, and all. She tried to run or dodge, but she lost her footing on the shifting sand beneath her feet. They tussled as she tried to slip out of his reach._

_There was a ripping sound and Tsuki stopped struggling. Her hand flew to where Hiei had last held her and she found the back of her tank top was slit from the neck to the middle of her back. "My shirt!" Tsuki whisked around and splashed water in Hiei face._

_Hiei saw the water coming and blocked his face. "Don't lose your head, Thing," he said while forcibly dunking her in the water as retaliation. When she resurfaced, "You have on another shirt underneath it. I can see it." Except it didn't look like a shirt. It looked like a layered cloth. Tsuki was making her way back to the mossy bank when Hiei realized it wasn't another shirt he was seeing._

_It was binding._

_For some reason, this fact angered Hiei more than anything else Tsuki did today. She hopped up from the water and began ringing out her shirt. She certainly didn't expect Hiei to walk up and whisk her top off. Without her shirt, Tsuki unconsciously screamed and cover her chest though she was completely covered. But Hiei wasn't giving her any ground. He grabbed her wrists and forced them away. "What is that?" He gestured to her bandages. "Do you hate being feminine so much that you do this to yourself?"_

_Tsuki tried to pull back, but Hiei's hold remained tight. "It's none of your business what I wear or why," she protested. Then she gave a fierce tug that dislodged her hand, but made her fall backwards. She felt her momentum shift too quickly and tried to grab Hiei to steady herself, but she missed and only swiped off his bandana._

_Tsuki rubbed the back of her head where it collided with the rock. The moss had cushioned the blow a bit, but Tsuki was thankful for her allegedly hard head. As Hiei watched the girl fall, his Jagan Eye open unbidden. While Tsuki lay on the rock, he watched her._

_She moaned, rubbing her head. The sound made his heart pump faster. She was still damp, her skin wet. Her hair curled into wisps and clung to the sides of her face. The bandages hid her figure, but he could see the flare of her bust. Since they'd met, her chest was the same size as it was now. He wondered how she looked without the cloth binding her chest. And without a shirt or bra to obstruct the view._

_Hiei was vaguely aware that these ponderings were not things he should be dwelling on. He was supposed to distrust Thing. Only yesterday, she had drugged him. So why was he so docile now? There was comfort in the familiarity of animosity. These feelings of desire were not in keeping with his comfort level. How was it possible to crave her body when he wanted nothing to do with her?_

_Tsuki cracked her eyes open when she felt a presence above her. She found three eyes staring back at her. The Jagan. She was fascinated by it. The craftsmanship of the doctor was extraordinary, and she didn't believe that simply because the doctor was her brother. He had perfected the art of transplanting demonic organs between species. His crowning achievement was the Jagan. Psychically and physically toxic, the eye and candidate had to be specially chosen. No one of weak body or mind could withstand it, but even so, an improper transplant could kill._

_Shigure's skills were so great, he could implant uneven matches and they would survive. This Jagan was a perfect transplant. Gazing at it was examining her brother's greatest achievement. She unknowingly reached up and touched the corner near the eye. 'No scarring even.' As she stared into it, the world became blurry. Tsuki knew what was happening, but she had never been on the receiving end of this technique._

_The original Jagan masters could imprint their thoughts and memories visually on others. She was sinking into a Jagan imprint from Hiei. Even as she sank deeper away from the world, she was mesmerized by his skill. 'He's always giving me reasons to admire him and hate him.'_

_Slowly a picture formed in Tsuki's mind and she saw…herself, as she was right now. For a moment, Tsuki was disappointed. She thought Hiei was imprinting unconsciously, because she was looking at what he saw in real-time. 'So much for admiration.'_

_Then she felt it. The lust. The picture shifted trailing slowly down her body. Arousal. The picture slowed over her upper torso. Desire. She felt the sensation of wanting to see beneath the bandages. Just as slowly as the imprinting began, Tsuki found herself staring back at the Jagan. The images had faded, but not the passions. Her body was at odds with her mind. She was turned on by the soft eroticism of Hiei's thoughts. The small voice that tried to rationalize and caution, said they were a volatile match on their best of days. But the voice held no power compared to the appetite calling to her now._

_Hiei's breathing had quickened. He was aware of Tsuki's presence in his mind, though he was unsure how she arrived. And he knew she saw how he viewed her in this moment. Despite all the reasons he had to dislike her and distrust her, she knew he desired her. Something too close to embarrassment for Hiei's comfort spread throughout him. He moved to push her away, except his body didn't respond. He was rooted in place by the girl before him._

_He watched transfixed as her hand curved around his neck and she slowly pulled him forward. Her kiss was soft, sweet, and ended too soon for her liking. Two seconds into her kiss, Hiei jerked back. He stared at her, long and hard, before he sank back down again and kissed her._

_On a hot summer's morning by the water, Hiei tasted a forbidden fruit. He tried to rationalize the situation as well. He was too long without a woman, the Jagan was responsible, and she'd drugged him again. In the end the excuses didn't matter when she kissed him and the yearning he'd been trying to taper exploded. He'd pulled back under the sudden onslaught._

_He started rationalizing again, but another voice overpowered his thoughts. He didn't care that it didn't make sense. His demonic heritage shone through, he wanted her, he would have her. The End._

_Where her kiss was soft and coaxing, his kiss was powerful and forceful. One hand cradled her face, while the other rubbed up and down her side. His tongue found her bottom lip and he applied pressure to her chin with his thumb. She took his cue and opened her mouth. When his tongue thrust inside, she felt a shock of electricity shoot down her body. This man was good._

_She wrapped one arm around his neck and tangled her fingers in his spiky hair. Her touches were gentle and caressing, his were rough and demanding, but skillful. As Hiei's fingers found their way underneath the binding, they heard a voice from beyond the tree line. "Tsuuuu-kiiiiii."_

_Botan! Upon hearing the ferry-girl's voice, Hiei grabbed his bandana and leapt off into a tree and Tsuki snatched her tank top while diving underwater._

_Botan emerged from the woods and looked around at the lake and waterfall. "Where is that girl?" She gave a low whistle and wandered closer to the fall. "This is beautiful." She stood and watched the splendor of the waterfall and the bright sun as Hiei squatted in a tree and watched her. He wrapped his bandana across his forehead per usual._

_He could see Tsuki in the water, holding her breath. Eventually Botan returned to her search and left the vicinity calling out Tsuki's name. Hiei jumped down and when Tsuki saw him, she came up for air._

_Looking at her rise and exit the lake, Hiei was aware of the lust, but he was also aware it was greatly shuttered. Thinking back, only when the Jagan was fully open did he ever have these overwhelming desires. Oddly, this information relieved him. It was the Jagan's fault, his actions were not his own._

_Tsuki was trying her best not to look at him. Now that she'd cooled off, she had no idea how to react to him. She certainly wouldn't mind submitting to his kisses again. But this was Hiei, she hadn't known him long but he was an ass, if ever she did see one. Full of himself, but with enough brains and brawn to make serious trouble._

_Kissing him complicated things immensely. If only she could take it back or pretend it didn't happen. Hiei solved her problem for her when he declared, "I never touched you. If you tell anyone otherwise, I'll kill you."_

* * *

><p>"Oh Yuki, I'm so confused. I made up this lie about him me and threatened him with it. Now the lie is more or less true in spirit if not in deed. But I can't bring myself to tell anyone. I feel ashamed of myself and I can't bear to make the situation public. This plan sucked, it completely backfired. And now I hide myself away all day everyday trying to avoid him and everyone else."<p>

After digesting the story, Yuki said, "When you said not as planned, you really didn't do the story justice."

Tsuki groaned and flung herself backward banging her head on the floor. "Stupid, Tsuki. Stupid."

Back across the mansion, Hiei tried to sort out his thoughts while Koenma waited impatiently. Hiei thought back to that day too.

* * *

><p><em>Since Botan's interruption, Tsuki had been strangely quiet. It wasn't a stretch to assume she was also at odds and confused. He was one hundred percent sure she disliked him almost as much as he disliked her.<em>

_'But she responded so readily in my hands.' Shaking his head, Hiei tried to focus on the reality of the situation. This woman had a good reason to hold a vendetta against him and his friends. She had knowingly drugged him and Yusuke. She was attempting to blackmail him. Those were the facts and he wasn't going to let lust or the Jagan cloud that._

_The best thing he decided was to crush any thoughts stemming from this morning's activities and put the girl in her place. "I never touched you. If you tell anyone otherwise, I'll kill you."_

_For a second, Tsuki stared open-mouthed. Then her trademark attitude kicked in. "You never touched me? Then what the hell do you call what happened five minutes ago!"_

_"Not what happened five minutes ago." Hiei grabbed her around the collar and hauled her up so they were face-to-face. "I know all about your little plan to blackmail me. You drugged me and altered my memories."_

_He shook her and Tsuki latched on to his fists to steady herself. He knew. Tsuki blinked and tried to think her way out this situation. Hiei saw the action, but he didn't say anything. For Tsuki's part, there was no way out. Since he knew the truth, she would have to fall on her old faithful standbys, bluster and bullshit._

_"So what if I did drug you? What are you going to do about it? You have no proof and even though everyone around here thinks the worst of me, without any evidence Koenma won't let you throw me away. Besides, there's the little fact that if Botan hadn't shown up my initial lie wouldn't be much of a lie anymore."_

_Hiei bared his teeth and reared back a fist. This time Tsuki was quicker, "Miasma." Hiei released her and jumped back fast enough to avoid the smoke._

_"Showing your true colors?"_

_Tsuki walked from the smoky haze. "Feh. You're still standing aren't ya? If I wanted to poison you I had plenty of time while you were clumsily trying to feel me up." Hiei growled and took a step forward. "Oh please, I've been waiting for a rematch, Spike. I want you to make a move."_

_Tsuki took a fighting stance and cracked her knuckles. Hiei snatched his katana from its place near the rocks and tossed away the sheath. She felt him amp up his demonic energy. She had only recovered yesterday from her energy drain but she was not going to lose twice. Her own energy flared and she faced off against her worst enemy._

_Neither of them moved. They each stared and took in as much information about the other as they could. Hiei looked at the way she stood and tried to guess from which direction she'd attack. Tsuki gauged which way he'd attack from watching his feet. They gathered their power for the first strike, "TSUKI, THERE YOU ARE!"_

_Botan shoved her way past some bushes and confronted her friend. Tsuki immediately powered down and shot Hiei a look. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Koenma sent me to get you. Oh, hi Hiei!" She exclaimed finally acknowledging his attendance. "You should come too, there's news." Hiei grunted and disappeared._

* * *

><p>As it turned out, the big news was more deaths caused by the virus. The numbers of victims infected was on the rise. It didn't take much force from Koenma to make his will law in the house. Tsuki would stay. Hiei didn't tell anyone about what happened by the lake and neither did Tsuki.<p>

The bulk of his trouble started because he decided to keep a close eye on the girl. But what started as simple safety and caution had changed into something else. If only he'd controlled himself better that day, he wouldn't be where he was right now. He knew the power in her kisses and the thought of Koenma taking one for himself was unacceptable. Even though he could admit his reasons for his anger to himself, he couldn't admit it to Koenma.

Instead, he would have to warn the prince off without revealing his hand. "Hiei, if you something to say, then please say it. I have work to do and this wasn't so serious to warrant all this brooding." Koenma was tired of being patient and didn't see that his words had hit a nerve. He turned to leave and Hiei pounced on him. Koenma wasn't a fighter and certainly no match for one of the winners of the Dark Tournament. He shielded his face when he saw the first punch coming and flinched.

But the impact never came. Peeking from behind his hands, Koenma found Hiei's hand being restrained by Kurama. "I know you're upset Hiei, but remember who he is and what you owe him." Hiei released Koenma and jerked out of Kurama's grasp. He returned to his seat by the window. Kurama extended a hand to help Koenma. "It would be best if you call it a night."

After Koenma vacated the room, Kurama and Hiei had a long chat. Mostly about Hiei's temper and his stalking of Tsuki. The fire demon revealed and promised nothing. Kurama walked away knowing that there was more going on than he initially thought. Perhaps, a talk with Tsuki would elicit more information.

The next day dawned just as bright and hot as the previous. Yuki, whom spent the night, convinced Tsuki to have breakfast with the rest of her teammates. When Tsuki appeared at the breakfast table, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Keiko stared for a moment, but then began a steady dialogue of polite conversation. Kuwabara was officially introduced to Yuki, although he'd heard of her from Yukina's retelling of yesterday's incident.

While Kuwabara and Yukina cooked, Keiko, Tsuki, and Yuki chatted. Throughout the talk, Keiko coughed. Tsuki paused with her coffee cup midway to her mouth in concern. "You keep coughing, are you alright?"

"Yes, of course." Keiko waved the question away, coughing even as she did so. "Yusuke came home with a cold last night and I guess I caught it too."

"Here ya go." Kuwabara patted her back and handed her a steaming cup of tea. "This will help with the cough. Yukina says she'll make you leek soup for lunch." Keiko smiled in thanks and gingerly sipped her tea.

As the girls sat and talked, Botan stuck her head into the kitchen. She looked visibly upset, but relieved when her eyes landed on Tsuki. "There you are. I can never seem to find you when I need you."

"I'm a belled cat, how hard can I be to find?" Tsuki laughed and shook her head back and forth so her meiyo no beru tinkled.

Wringing her hands, Botan enetered the room. "Well, all the same you have a visitor."

'A visitor?' Tsuki glanced over at Yuki and wondered who else could possibly be here. Her answer walked in. "Sorry to call on you during breakfast, but I was concerned. You left so suddenly last time, I wanted to make sure nothing sinister had happened."

"Sniper." Keiko gasped and knocked over her chair as she stood up too fast.

Botan looked frightened to find the man behind her. "I thought I told you to wait in hallway."

"I'm sorry." Kaname replied insincerely. "I needed to be sure you weren't coerecing her response to me. Tsuki are you okay?"

During this whole exchange, Keiko and Kuwabara moved away from Kaname. Kuwabara pushed Yukina behind and whispered for her to be ready to run. Keiko asked the question those out of the loop longed to know. "Tsuki, you know this monster?"

Tsuki dropped her head against the table in exasperation. "He's my ex."

This announcement caused quite a bit of commotion. During the aftermath of Tsuki's words, in walked Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama. From that point the morning progessed from bad to worse. Even though Yusuke was sick and had bags under his eyes, it didn' stop him from powering up a spirit blast on his finger tip. Kurama pulled a rose from hair and cracked into a long thorny whip.

The situation was tense as Tsuki tried valiantly to defend Kaname by jumping in Yusuke's face and standing with her arms spread far apart. Only Hiei's voice carried over the rabble. "It's okay. Koenma approved his visit."

"What! You knew this guy coming?"

"No." Hiei took a seat at the empty table. "If I knew I would have warned you." Hiei gave Tsuki look that spoke volumes. "Given his history with everyone here, a heads up would have been appreciated."

"I didn't know he was coming either, Burning Man." Tsuki spat with on her hips.

"Anyway," Hiei continued, "Koenma knows about Kaname and Tsuki. The brat has kept his nose clean, so he allowed Tsuki and him to see each other. He's her friend, is aware of the situation, and has visitation rights." Tsuki bristled at the implication that Koenma had a say in who she dated, but decided that was battle for another day.

"Fine." Yusuke kicked over a chair at the table. "But as long as he's here, I'm not." Others in the group mummered their agreement or pulled away by those that did agree with Yusuke. "Hiei," Yusuke asked as he left the kitchen, "don't let them out of your sight."

Kaname and Yuki stepped forward. She intertwined her arms with Tsuki and Kaname rested his hand on her head. "I guess you still haven't made friends here?" he asked.

"No, I guess I haven't."

As Yusuke left, he grabbed Keiko's hand to pull her along. He winched when he felt the heat radiating from her hand. "Keiko, your hands burning, you better rest." Even as Yusuke spoke and Keiko followed, her steps faltered. Sensing something was wrong, Yusuke turned just in time to catch Keiko as she collasped.

"KEIKO!" Everyone rushed forward. The girls kept calling her name and Yusuke tried to shake her awake to no avail. Even as the everyone tried to tend to her and wake her, Keiko's skin became ashen.

'Ashen?' "Move!" Tsuki shoved Yusuke away from Keiko.

"What the hell Tsuki?" Yusuke screamed and dived back towards Tsuki, who shoved him away again.

"Just shut-up and don't touch her!" Tsuki pried Keiko's eyes open and saw what she dreaded. "Shit! Her eyes are completely red." Yukina looked over Tsuki shoulder and gasped against her mouth when she saw the whole of Keiko eye except the iris and pupil were a vivid shade of red.

"What does this mean, Tsuki?" Yukina asked clutching Keiko's hand.

Tsuki ran her hand through her hair and nearly pulled it out in chunks. Kurama answered for her. "It means she's infected."

Looking down into the human girl's gray face, Tsuki laid the truth bare. "She's got the virus."

_**Keiko has the virus, but how did she contract it? Tsuki has had her nose to the grindstone recently, will she be able to save Yusuke's love? What will happen to her if she doesn't? What will happen to Yusuke? What will happen is I don't stop baiting my audience? Find out on the next chapter of RedMoon: The Measure of a Life**_


	8. The Measure of a Life

_**Dammit, I'm old. Another birthday gone. It actually occurred before the last chapter was post, but considering my late submission, I didn't mention it. And before anyone asks, a lady never reveals her age. And before anyone says otherwise, I am a lady. **_

_**Psst. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. But it's a secret, so don't tell anyone.**_

Keiko's breathing was labored. Yusuke felt his chest constrict with every raspy breath she took. They'd moved Keiko upstairs to a roll-a-way bed in the laboratory. There, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, and Tsuki watched as he held her feverish hand and cried.

In the aftermath of the manifestation of Keiko's symptoms, Kurama's cool head prevailed. Kuwabara, Yuki, and Kaname were quarantined with Botan cast as a keeper a watch over them, in case they displayed signs of illness. Hiei restrained Yusuke, while Tsuki examined Keiko further and Yukina prepared the place for her to rest.

The diagnosis was not good. Tsuki's research had led to a model of what happened to people with the virus. Death occurred within 6 to 48 hours after symptoms presented. There were three distinct symptoms, which presented in succession and set the speed of deterioration. Cough. Fever. Fatigue. Any other symptoms were a direct result of these primary symptoms.

That morning the cough began, the fever hit before 10 A.M, and she collapsed shortly thereafter. According to Tsuki's model, Keiko wouldn't survive through the evening. She would begin coughing up blood and pus. Already her breathing was shallow; soon she wouldn't be able to breathe at all without a respirator. The fever would rise and her internal organs would shut down under the stress. Her blood red eyes were testament to the ravages of her fever. The poor breathing and ashen skin were signs of poor blood circulation and the advancing cough. The fatigue would eventually become a coma, then…she would be gone.

Yusuke hadn't taken the news well. Tsuki rubbed her throat; the skin was still raw from where Yusuke choked her. Hiei pulled him off and sent him to Keiko with the instructions to, "spend as much time with your woman as you can, while there's still time."

Now here they stood, watching arguably the strongest man in the three worlds fall apart. Tsuki was fighting not to lose it too. This was the reason she initially refused Koenma. Her studies were theoretical or involved plants and serums. Plants didn't cry bloodstained tears, nor did they have loved ones pleading to God by their bedside.

Yusuke's grief and suffering was as poignant as Keiko's was. Tsuki hated Yusuke. He was arrogant, stubborn, and condescending. But, even she wouldn't wish this on him and certainly not on Keiko. But their hands were tied.

Kurama had already drawn blood samples, several of which were going through chromatography. It would be hours before even one attempt at an antidote could be synthesized. She wouldn't live long after that.

Tsuki placed her faith in Kurama. She would follow his lead and hopefully absorb some of his unflappability. "What's our plan of action?"

Hiei was no scientist, but he knew the facts. There was nothing they could do, her symptoms were moving too fast. The human girl would perish before a cure could be found. But Tsuki hadn't asked him. They waited for Kurama to answer. Finally, he sighed. "All we can do is make her comfortable."

Tsuki's eyes began to sting and she felt her throat grow heavy, but she refused to cry. Crying wouldn't help anything. She was emotional enough about the situation already. Kurama knew she was waging an internal struggle, the smell of even unshed tears was sharp to his youkai nose. He knew she genuinely wanted to save Keiko. Considering how everyone, Yusuke especially, treated her, he was proud of her dedication.

He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He patted her head while she turned into his arms and sniffled. "I know you want to help Tsuki, but something we've learned is you can't save everybody. It doesn't make death any less tragic, but it is something that will happen, sometimes no matter how hard you try."

Hiei watched the scene with an impassive face, but his stomach roiled. He didn't like the fox holding the girl. A part of him knew it was to comfort her, something he knew he wasn't adept or inclined to do, still… The soft growl escaped his lips. Kurama's ears picked up the faint sound and recognized it for what it was. However, when he sought out Hiei, he was gone.

As the day wore on Keiko's condition waned. Everyone left Yusuke alone with her. No one wanted to intrude on their last moments together. Kurama and Tsuki buried themselves in studying the blood samples. As they worked, they were summoned when Keiko stopped breathing on her own, and when she dropped in to a coma.

Shortly after that tragic moment, Tsuki and Kurama made a discovery of paramount importance.

"The virus is poisoning her?"

"Yeah." Tsuki handed Kurama the papers on the chromatography and a toxicology report. "The virus isn't using Keiko's cells to function; it's making her cells produce a toxin. The virus is living off the toxin. In the toxic environment it reproduces and creates more of itself, which creates more of the toxin."

It was quite the vicious circle of life. But there was one important question. "Is there an antidote to this toxin?"

The anticipation in his voice was almost too much to bear. Tsuki couldn't look him in the eye anymore as she explained the difficulties of the situation. "There is an antidote for the toxin, but if my model is correct, even without its food source… the virus would take three days to extinguish. And the average life expectancy of a victim is…"

"Two days." Kurama interrupted. He slumped against the lab table in defeat. The cure they were so set on finding was finally unveiled. Except it wouldn't be able to cure anyone, least of all his friend. Kurama pulled back up and tried to think. "We…can use the antidote as a temporary vaccine. But we still need to work to find a timely treatment."

"What about Keiko?" Tsuki glanced over to the far corner of the room, where Yusuke sat in silence watching his beloved's face.

Kurama looked at them too. After a moment, he whispered, "Nothing has changed." He witnessed Yusuke kiss Keiko's cheek and rub her hand between his. His friend's anguish was palpable. "One of the hardest things in life is to watch the life being pulled out of someone you love."

Tsuki nodded in agreement. With as much as her brother's death hurt, she could only imagine the suffering of watching him die. As she reflected, Kurama's words struck a different note within her. 'Pulled out of her…' "Oh my God, Kurama. I think I can save her!" Tsuki flashed away to Keiko's bedside.

"What?" Kurama took off after her.

As Tsuki appeared beside the bed, she rolled up her sleeves. Yusuke felt Tsuki's demonic aura flare. When Tsuki reached for Keiko, she found her arm twisted painfully behind her back. "You lay a fucking finger on her and you will regret it."

"Yusuke!" Kurama pulled up and tried to dislodge Tsuki from Yusuke's hold. Instead, he was flung off.

"Stop defending her Kurama! This is what you've been waiting for, isn't it?" Yusuke pulled on Tsuki's wrist causing her shoulder to painfully strain. She grit her teeth against the pain. "She's dying. And you get a front row seat. You get an ounce of revenge with none of the dirty work."

"It's not my fault, Yusuke…" He jerked hard on her wrist and Tsuki screamed. The shoulder was still in place, but not for much longer if he did that again. She had to reason with him. "I CAN CURE HER!"

That wasn't the right thing to say to the unhinged young man. It was clear he didn't believe her and he started pulling on her arm. She knew this time he was going to dislocate her shoulder or worse yet, break her arm. She panicked and froze, unable to call on her powers. All she did was slam her eyes shut and wait for the inevitable pain.

Instead, she was released. She dropped to the floor on her hands and knees. When she looked, Yusuke clutching his chest as he dropped to one knee. Their eyes met before he listed to the side and fell unconscious. Kurama quickly helped her up. "That serum will only last an hour, two at best. If you're going to save her it needs to be fast." Tsuki just nodded and grabbed one of Keiko's hands between both of her own.

She closed her eyes and focused on the wavelengths of her power and let her aura feel over Keiko. She could feel the toxin in her blood. Tsuki set her wavelength to match that of the toxin and she gently began pulling the toxin towards herself.

As she worked, Hiei and Yukina came running. They were shocked to find Kurama dragging Yusuke to a wall, where he could sleep off the effects. Tsuki had her demonic aura amped as high as she could muster gripping Keiko's hand tightly. "What is going on here?" Hiei demanded to know.

"I'm not sure myself. Tsuki said she could cure Keiko, but Yusuke had a psychotic break. I don't know how she's curing Keiko, but we have to help her or keep Yusuke from stopping her."

Hiei dropped his psychic shielding and was surprised to find Tsuki was not amplifying. He entered her thoughts and found a projection of Tsuki leaning over a projection of Keiko. Silence ruled the little area, but beyond their snug cove, a storm raged. Tsuki's mind and emotion whirled round the enclosure, held at bay by Tsuki's sheer determination and focus.

Also interesting, Hiei was looking at a different version of Tsuki. This version had long hair, elaborately coiled and wore a costume similar to her dear departed brother, except in the bottom was a long skirt. _'Tsuki?'_

'_Hiei?' _He felt her confusion and her concentration slipped from Keiko as she tried to pinpoint his voice. Her projection looked up and her face registered surprise. The storm pressed in closer and Hiei moved nearer to avoid touching her thoughts.

'_I'm in your head, don't panic.' _

He felt her questioning his ability, but now was not the time to satisfy her curiosity. _'Focus, worry about me later.' _Tsuki turned and concentrated on Keiko once again. When she was stable again, _'Now remain calm and tell me what you're doing.'_

'_The virus…creates a toxin…virus resides in toxin…I…can pull it out.'_ Her voice came out choppy and ethereal. The strain of working on Keiko, keeping her emotions at bay, and conversing with him was not easy. Hiei decided to speak with her as little as possible.

He surfaced from the psychic link to tell Yukina and Kurama. "She's says she pulling the toxin out of the girl's body."

"That makes sense; during her initial interview with me she mentioned that she can retract biological products. The virus is a living organism suspended in a poison. This would be an ideal application of her power."

As Tsuki focused on Keiko, she was lost to the world. She couldn't hear Kurama, Yukina, or Hiei out in the real world. She was all alone fighting to pull the virus out. The only thing all around were the thoughts she was struggling to keep at bay while she worked. She held back all other thoughts beyond Keiko, but she knew what she was trying not to think of.

She was trying not to think of her father, who firmly and violently believed that women could not practice the stronger talents of the tribe. She was trying not the think of everyone who believed she was dangerous. They would believe she let Keiko die. She was trying not to think of the price of failure.

It was tiring. The process of shielding herself from her own thoughts in order to concentrate was draining her demonic strength too quickly. She had to stay strong, because unless she pulled out all of the poison, the cycle would continue and Keiko would die. But she was already nearing depletion.

Kurama was the first to notice something was wrong. "Her demonic aura is fading."

Hiei delved back in her mind. _'Tsuki, what's happening?'_

'_Hiei…' _her mental voice sounded so tired. She was kneeling on the ground fighting to remain upright. The walls of her mind were closing in. _'I don't have enough.' _Shit, Hiei could feel Tsuki's desperation and despair. _'I need my honor.' _

'_What?' _The girl was babbling, this was not a good sign.

'_Earring…place the bell…hand…tightly.' _

Hiei came back to Yukina and Kurama who were waiting stricken with worry. "She faltering and losing her grasp on reality, asking after a piece of jewelry or a bell."

"Bell?" asked Yukina. 'Bell?' She had seen one lately, but she couldn't remember where. It was one of those things where you saw it daily beforehand and now its location slipped your mind. Yukina looked to Tsuki, 'why would she need a bell?' Then she saw it, dangling from her ear. "A BELL!"

Kurama and Hiei watched as Yukina unclipped the small delicate ornament from Tsuki's lobe and presented it to the boys. "Now what do we do with it?"

Hiei grabbed the bell and taking one of Tsuki's rigid hands, forced the bell in her palm, and wrapped her fingers tightly around it. He returned to her, _'Onna, you have the bell.' _He watched as Tsuki held up her hand and the bell from before materialized. Then he felt it. The whisper of energy moving through Tsuki's body. 'I'll be damned.' "It's some kind of energy source.''

The walls of the space ceased moving inward. Hiei stayed in the confines of Tsuki's mind as she simultaneously pulled energy from the bell, to fuel her pulling the virus from Keiko. But too soon, he felt her power dwindle again. "Kurama, she's not going to make it."

Kurama busied himself checking Keiko's vitals. The fever was still raging even as Tsuki worked. "How much more does she have to go?"

There was a brief pause and Hiei gave his best estimate. "Too far." He felt her call out to him, so he returned to her.

Yukina, who had been quietly holding Keiko's hand, spoke up. "What are we going to do, Kurama? We've come so close to lose now."

"I don't know. Hiei has to find a way to boost Tsuki's energy, but I have a different problem to deal with." Yukina dreaded the next words, but listened aptly. "Her temperature is already to the point of shutting down organs. Even if Tsuki is successful, it might be too late if I can't lower the temperature drastically."

"I can help with that. I can lower the temperature of the room."

Kurama smiled at her naiveté. "I wish that were enough, chilling the room would only have a minimal effect on her internal temperature." Yukina's hopeful face fell; she wanted to be of help so badly. Thinking on it, it dawned on Kurama that she might be able to help after all, it all depended on the nature of her power.

Back with Tsuki and Hiei, everything was falling apart. _'Hiei?'_

'_I'm here, now what?'_

'_I need more.'_

'_Tell me something new, onna,'_ he barked as he watched the walls of memories closing in. Finally, the last bit of essence was pulled from the bell and the walls completely collapsed. Tsuki and Hiei were yanked back to reality. Tsuki legs buckled, but Hiei caught her around the waist before she dropped. As she lay folded at the waist in the crook of Hiei's arm, she became aware of an intense cold.

Her eyes focused and she saw two small hands pressed against each side of Keiko's ribcage. Yukina was pouring as much chilling power as she could into her hands, which were pressed directly against Keiko's skin. With the source of the cold in direct contact over the torso, which housed the most vital organs, the cold was penetrating through Keiko's body.

Kurama deduced that the fever wouldn't break as long as the toxin was present, but he could save Keiko from organ failure until the toxin was gone. When he noticed that Tsuki was lucid, he had to know if everything was in vain. "Tsuki?" To which she didn't reply, instead tears just streamed down her cheeks.

She'd failed. All the things she tried not to feel while she toiled crashed down on her. Her father had been right. Women simply weren't the same as men, she was weaker. Everyone would think she allowed Keiko to die, that this was a sick game or revenge. The virus would spread and kill the humans. Humans like Yuki and Kaname. It was too much.

Hiei hadn't raised his psychic shielding when he was abruptly pulled back to reality. The amplified sensations of loss, failure, and futility nearly caused him to drop Tsuki. The tide of sadness and pity was overpowering. The girl wanted to die rather than fail.

Knowing her general emotions if not her direct thoughts, he wasn't surprised when she flailed in his arms to be set down, and then reached for Keiko's hand yet again. She closed her eyes and focused. Hiei thought she was too distraught to admit the truth. It was his intention to pull the girl away and make her face the truth of the situation, but he felt a shift in her power yet again.

Before he delved back in Tsuki's mind, he ordered Yukina, "Don't stop what you're doing, follow Kurama's every order." Yukina nodded once in affirmation and Kurama jumped back to tracking vitals. Apparently, this wasn't over just yet.

Back in Tsuki's mind, Hiei found her leaning over Keiko's body. Something about this place felt different now. He always felt her demonic aura. At first, she was using her pure demonic aura, then the stored aura, which felt less potent than her fresh raw aura. But this power was different.

She was pulling the toxin out again. He had no idea where she was drawing the energy to fuel this power, but she was doing it. As Hiei wondered how this was possible, he realized the room was growing darker. The non-existent light source was dimming and flickering every now and again. Watching Tsuki's etched face in the changing light, Hiei finally understood. She was using her life energy to fuel the power.

In the three worlds, the physics of power were universal. Energy was a mutable force and every species had two types naturally. The physical energy that relied on chemical reactions within the body. And an ethereal energy unique to a species. Humans had emotional vitality, which is why emotions pushed humans beyond the bounds of their physical power. Spirits had spiritual energy, heavenly powers that should not exist beyond their temporal bodies. Demons had demonic auras that they used to catalyze dynamic abilities.

But energy is energy in the universe; all anyone needed to know was how to tap into to it to use it. Tsuki was draining her own life force to power her ability to wane toxic substances. The explosions of anger that Hiei felt made the earlier swell of sadness from Tsuki seem minuscule. He charged her and swung his fist in an arc. _'FOOL! What do you think you're doing? Do you want to die?' _But he hand phased right thru her non-physical body.

She didn't stop her work, but she looked up at him with bleak eyes. '_If I don't give this everything I have, then I don't have a right to go back.'_

Realizing he couldn't win this fight Hiei returned to the physical plane and ripped Tsuki's hands from Keiko's. As Tsuki came to, she collapsed but stayed conscious. Hiei picked her up from the floor and swung her over his shoulder. Draining all her demonic power and using her life force had rendered her too weak to fight back or use any of her attacks. He wasn't going to let her sacrifice herself. He and the others had fought and risked death for victory in the past, but that was because defeat meant death anyway. She had no such excuse.

Kurama and Yukina were in the dark as to what was going on. Yukina decided the best thing she could do was to keep focused on her task of bringing down Keiko's temperature. Kurama however, needed to know the big picture. Hiei supplied an explanation without being asked. "She tried to use her own life energy to activate her ability. She has no more power to give."

That was it. Kurama digested the information. After a moment, he placed a hand on Yukina's shoulder. When she looked at him, she already knew what he would say. "It's over. There's nothing else we can do." Yukina slowly removed her hands from Keiko's torso, then turned and fled the room.

While Kurama went after the crying koorime, Hiei carried Tsuki and sat her on the floor braced against the wall. She looked haggard and dehydrated from the ordeal. Hiei poured a glass of water from a nearby pitcher and held the rim to Tsuki's mouth. At first, she refused in a fit of spite. Hiei was relieved to see that beneath this she was the same spitfire she was before. But as the cool liquid brushed her lips, she forgot her ire and drank.

As she swallowed deeply, Hiei took her hands so she could hold the cup herself and found she was still clutching the bell. He took her hand in his and tried to pry the bell from her grasp. She'd held it so tightly and for so long, the metal was indented into her flesh.

The thin linked chain was wrapped around her fist. Hiei plucked the bell itself from its embedded state in her palm. Still attached to the chain wrapped around Tsuki's hand, Hiei examined the tiny chime. Though not enough in the end, the power Tsuki had stored therein had been plentiful. He examined it thoroughly as he tried to understand how this small object could perform such a great task.

Tsuki watched Hiei's regard of her meiyo no beru. Few outside of the tribe knew the power these ornaments represented. Now Hiei was counted in their number. She knew he had questions, but she was too tired to speak at the moment. Her iron-laden limbs screamed for the energy to move themselves. Then Tsuki felt it, energy.

Hiei felt it too in a way. He felt the energy in the bell. It was impossible but there was energy in the bell again. Tsuki sensed the power and pulled it into herself hungrily. Hiei and Tsuki had only felt a few wisps of power, but Tsuki kept pulling the energy and the energy kept coming.

They both felt odd. This power was unlike the whisper of Tsuki's own energy. This energy roared. Tsuki's eyes drifted to the bell and she realized Hiei held it in his hands. This was Hiei's power. "Hiei."

When she called his name, he stopped looking at the bell and the odd sensation ceased. Looking at Tsuki she appeared visibly revived. He wasn't sure how, but the bell…"Help me." Tsuki wrapped her hands around Hiei's and begged him looking into his face. "Help me. You have enough power. You're stronger than I am. Together…."

Tsuki never got to finish her sentence because he yanked her up and pulled her to Keiko's bedside. She was aware that he frequently cut her words short with action, but right now, it didn't bother her.

Under Hiei's hot scrutiny, Tsuki realized he was waiting for her. They're hands were still linked from when he pulled her. She adjusted the bell between their palms. "Just focus on the bell with everything you have." Then she closed her eyes and reached out for Keiko's hand one more time.

'With everything I have, huh?' Hiei contemplated the consequences and quickly pulled the bandana from his forehead. With the Jagan open, he felt his power increase. It was as if his every sense was open, fully charged and he turned those senses on the bell.

With Hiei's deliberate focus on the bell and the force of the Jagan to supplement it, Hiei's power slammed into Tsuki as it flooded the confines of the bell. Summoning this demonic aura as her own, she purged the rest of the toxin from Keiko's system in one fell swoop.

Tsuki let go of Keiko's hand and faded back into reality. Hiei still clung to her hand, but he was aware the moment she resurfaced. Tsuki could hardly believe it; the worst of the battle was over. Now that the toxin and subsequently the virus were gone, Keiko would have a chance at recovering. 'Under Kurama's skilled care, I know she'll pull through.'

Tsuki risked a look at Hiei. The last hour had been intense and he had been with her through most of it, bad and worse. If not for him, she and Keiko may have made the trip to the afterlife together. If things were complicated before, they weren't any easier now. So Tsuki chose to ignore her emotional response and stick to facts. "You should get Kurama. He needs to…"

Tsuki never got to finish her sentence. Hiei silenced her when he pulled her close and kissed her. It wasn't the same kiss as they shared on the bank of the lake. This kiss didn't ignite her into a blaze of passion. Instead its' persistent pressure, burned slow and steady in the pit of her stomach. As the kiss deepen, a small voice in the back of her mind remembered that Hiei frequently cut off her conversations with actions, but right now…it didn't bother her.

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you! Chapter 8 is finally done. You know I have the story laid out in my head already. The different things I want to happen, but as I write, I sometimes change the story I originally thought of. A couple of bouts of writers block had me contemplating Keiko's demise rather than piecing together how we arrive at her cure. I hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned. Things are really heating up in this story and you don't want to miss a moment on the next chapter of RedMoon: Inferno.**_


	9. Inferno: Part I

_**I would like to thank everyone that has been reading my tale of action and romance. If my reviewers are any indication, you guys like what you read. And though I'm not a fan of those who make ultimatums that if they don't receive X-amount of reviews they won't continue a story, I always feel in the mood to type after reading and responding to my reviews. So thank you, without you guys I probably wouldn't be as focused on telling Tsuki's tale.**_

_**Disclaimer: I actually bought the copyrights to Hiei. He's mine now and I'm renting him to the OC I think deserves him most. BlackBelt's Callie, My Tsuki, FavoriteCharacter's Sagaku, and Graphospasm's Dani are all in the running. **_

…

_**I'm sorry. I lied. I only wish I owned even a tiny piece of Yu Yu Hakusho.**_

'I saved the day and I'm still a god damn leper.' Tsuki stared out across the rooftops from the balcony of her tiny apartment. The whole situation stung and if not out of respect for Kurama who asked her to do this, she wouldn't be here right now.

Two hours ago she, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina had launched a desperate and ultimately successful attempt to save Keiko's life. She and Hiei had snatched a victory at the very end. Tsuki thought that everything would be happiness and tears when she told Kurama. Honestly, she was hoping the older demon, would pat her on the back and tell her what a good job she did.

Well, daddy issues die hard.

Instead of the reception Tsuki expected, she was tossed out the house. Well, tossed was a harsh word. She was told to go some place far that she felt safe. Kurama tried to be diplomatic about the situation, but time was of the essence so he didn't sugarcoat the truth. "Yusuke will go on a rampage when he comes to and the first person he will go after is you. Until we calm him enough to see that Keiko will survive, you can't be anywhere near here."

It was a reasonable request, but Tsuki still felt like shit about it. 'No good deed goes unpunished.' Ironic how against leaving here she was only a month ago to feeling so upset over being forced to come back. Really, if she had known this was the fate of a good guy, she might not have been so hard on Kaname and his questionable choices. Tsuki sighed and thought about her ex.

'Though he's not out to destroy the world, he's not a good guy.' Thinking back on the entire situation, Tsuki was surprised by her own naiveté. All the while they dated, Tsuki never knew what Kaname did for a living. He was a former member of Sensui's seven and his skill set didn't lend itself to many lines of work. Although Kaname knew everything about her past, she knew nothing of his past or what he did to survive. She only knew the guy that took pity on a scared demon alone in human world.

When she found out Kaname was an assassin for hire it broke their relationship. She could not reconcile the quiet man she knew to be a cold-blooded killer. He tried to tell her some humans were corrupt and deserved to die and that he fulfilled an ugly yet necessary duty. But to her it was murder and she couldn't stay with him. Although to be perfectly honest, she couldn't stay away either. She visited during major crisis in her life, like the death of her brother and she watched him from afar sometimes.

She wasn't out of his system either, if their last kiss was any indication. Though she was alone, Tsuki blushed. If Hiei hadn't interrupted she would have let Kaname have his way with her without a doubt.

'Hiei.' Tsuki groaned and moved back inside. Now there was a conundrum. The situation with him was the most confusing tangle of emotions she'd ever had the displeasure to wrestle with. If she was honest with herself, she was attracted to him. Very attracted.

However, the man was like bad plumbing, not only did he run hot one second and cold the next, sometimes he didn't run at all. She had no clue where she stood with the hottie. Plus, they fought. A lot. But he kissed her twice now and she was no innocent. She knew exactly what he wanted on those rocks by the lake that day. If she wasn't careful, she was going to wind up the naughty pet of a stern master.

This line of thought made Tsuki's cheeks burn. 'Why am I thinking about this? I must be sex deprived to ever consider sleeping with that jackass.' Tsuki sat down and prepared to surf the web, at least she could try to take her mind off things.

Several hours later, Tsuki was still sitting at the computer engrossed in a new periodical update when there was a knock at the door. Tsuki checked the onscreen clock and wondered who would be at her door at one o'clock in the morning. The building was relatively safe, but robberies were known to happen. 'So help me if this is a robber or home invasion, I will vent all of my frustrations.'

Bolstered by her own thoughts of misplaced retribution, she swung the door open without checking the peep hole and screamed into the hallway. "What do you want?"

If Hiei's scowl was any indication, he didn't appreciate the rude greeting. When Tsuki realized it was him, she grimaced but didn't apologize. The greeting wasn't meant for him, but he was at her door at an odd hour. As Tsuki tried to find something to say, her nosy landlady poked her head out of her door down the hall. The lady's loud huff wasn't lost on either Tsuki or Hiei. Tsuki responded the only way she knew how, "What are you looking at? Mind your own business before I pop one of those implants." The door down the hall slammed shut leaving the pair in solitude.

Hiei raised an eyebrow, but Tsuki didn't explain herself. Instead she walked away and left her door wide open. She called over her shoulder as she walked, "If you're waiting on an engraved invitation, I'm all out."

"Hn." He entered closing the door behind him and followed the small hall to the all-purpose room. The room was dim save the light of a monitor and the moon outside. It illuminated briefly as Tsuki removed a can of soda from the tiny fridge nearby and sent him a questioning look. He shook his head and she shrugged as she popped the top. She plopped down on the cushions on the floor, threw her head back and guzzled her drink.

Hiei surreptitiously watched under the guise of sizing up her tiny abode. She was dressed more like a girl tonight and he had to admit the sight was pleasing. She wore a robin's egg blue laced camisole and clingy feminine shorts. Those shorts made even her legs look lean and athletic, while the cami revealed that she wasn't wearing her binding.

He wasn't as covert as he'd hoped to be, because when Tsuki finished her long swig she said, "All my good clothes are at the house. All I have left over here are some sleep wear and house clothes." Hiei pretended as if he wasn't interested in her excuses and wandered to the balcony with his back to her.

She boggled the mind. 'All her good clothes? She thinks those boyish garments constitute as good attire?' He had no explanation for what was wrong with the girl. She wasn't unattractive. He glanced back at her and found her idly tapping away at a keyboard. She wasn't a classic beauty by human nor demon standards, but she was soft and gently curved. Every attribute that was masculine about her had hints of femininity as well. Why she dressed to cover up those traits or disguise them as more masculine than they were was a mystery.

However, it wasn't his intent to unravel Tsuki's idiosyncrasies tonight. He had other plans. When he turned quickly prepared to confront her, he found her staring at him intently. She seemed surprised to be caught looking and jumped before she gathered her wits and asked rather irately, "So what do you want? You don't seem the type to visit without a reason. "

"Yusuke's awake and under control, you can return. But before we leave, we have a score to settle."

"Oh do we?" Tsuki asked sarcastically.

"Yes, we do." With that Hiei stepped towards Tsuki. This time she was ready, when he tried to heft her up over his shoulder she ducked and scrambled across the floor.

"Uh-uh-uh. No touching." Tsuki took a fighting stance. At this point she knew she was no match for Hiei, but she'd be damned if she would roll over without so much as a whimper. "Alright, Burning Man. Wanna tell me what we have to settle?"

"You know my name, onna. I suggest you start using it."

"Whatever you say, chibi-sama."

Hiei growled and stalked toward her. Tsuki tried to stand her ground but found her feet moving and her back against the wall. He planted one hand on the wall and moved in until he was nearly nose to nose with his captive. "What is my name?"

Tsuki almost spoke impetuously, but considered his position of power over her and decided tact was a valid policy. "Hiei," she muttered under her breath. He growled again and leaned closer. "HIEI," she said louder.

At her announcement, he smiled. Tsuki still thought his smile looked a bit malicious, but it was devastating on her senses all the same. "Now about our score. I'm a proud demon and I can not let your behavior slide."

In Tsuki's favor, she didn't feign ignorance in reference to what she did. He was referring to the failed blackmail attempt. 'So he wants revenge.' Tsuki thought.

"Ordinarily, I'd kill anyone who dared to do what you did, but you are a special case for two reasons. Koenma protects you. He'd treat your death as if I had murdered one of the precious humans. So I won't kill you. But when I'm done you will regret ever challenging me, Thing."

Tsuki swallowed and was angry that she let his words intimidate her. She wasn't going to let him see her shake. "You said two reasons. I'm willing to bet the other reason has to do with fear of retribution from me. If nothing I'm a stubborn thorn."

"Hn. I want to have sex with you."

There she went again, speechless. Her mouth was open and her jaw moving, but no sounds were produced. Leave it to Hiei to be so completely blunt about the matter. Her dumbfounded expression amused him and he laughed. "For those reasons I can't kill you or do you any serious bodily harm." Tsuki gulped at his emphasis on the word serious. "I think your problem, is an excess of pride and an alpha male personality that doesn't suit you. Your punishment will be that at every opportunity I will make you prostrate before me." Hiei leaned closer and spoke into her ear. "I. Will. Dominate. You."

Tsuki cursed her knees because right now they wanted to buckle. She could melt under his gaze and the soft pressure of hot air against her ear and neck. After his declaration, she decided to sleep with him, consequences be damned. Yet, she still refused to kowtow to him. So she leaned forward and pressed her body flush against his and whispered defiantly back, "You can try."

_**Ok, readers, I really hope you read these end-of-chapter notes because this is how the citrus flows. Let me be explicit so there is no room for misinterpretation. The next chapter is a graphic written depiction of sex. If you are not interested in this form of writing, skip chapter 10, and read chapter 11. Chapters 9, 10, and 11 are in fact one chapter, divided up so that readers can choose how much steam they want to read. No plot points or character development will be expressed in chapter 10, so do not feel as if you are missing out if you skip the chapter.**_


	10. Inferno: Part II

_**Please note: This chapter is purely lemon. If you are uncomfortable or offended by sexually explicit writing, please skip this chapter and proceed to the next chapter. You will not miss any plot points by skipping this chapter. Thank you and now on to the good stuff.**_

The irony wasn't lost on Hiei. This was the second time he'd come to this apartment and on both occasions a challenge was issued to him by a tart mouthed sprite. He hadn't lost then and he wasn't going to lose now, although to be fair she would hardly be counted a loser in this battle. More a like a euphoric runner-up.

She was pressed intimately against his body and she had a cocky smile. Hiei realized she thought she had the upper hand, because she knew he wanted her. She was hoping his desire would make her the dominance winner, at least in this battle. Unfortunately for her, his desire actually put her at a disadvantage. His need to see this through would drive him forward and she would crumble under the onslaught.

She'd thrown down the gauntlet but the first move was his. He pushed forward against the wall. His knee wedged between her legs made escape difficult. Not that she wanted to move an inch. She could feel the heat radiating off his body everywhere they touched. They were pressed chest to chest, their torsos touching. And the heat from where his knee rubbed erotically between her legs was divine.

He didn't wait for her to retaliate from his first move, he cupped her breast through the soft fabric of her camisole. He was pleased to find they filled his hand. Not too big, not too small, as if they were perfectly made to be held by him and no one else. The weight felt good in his hands and he wanted more.

Tsuki thought he was moving a bit fast and her body was responding too readily. She wanted to be the leader, not the led. But before she could get her first move underway, Hiei grabbed her cami in both hands and ripped it clear down the front from the collar to the hem, leaving her chest exposed. Suddenly embarrassed, Tsuki flushed while Hiei lowered his head to the mound on the left.

If Tsuki's breathy, "Ahhhh," was any indication, Hiei pulled out into an early lead. His tongue laved across her pert nipple while his hand kneaded her other breast. It was surprising, the amount of attention he paid her bust. He just found them so stimulating. The knowledge that he was among an elite few to even know the bounty she hid was a turn-on his couldn't resist.

When Hiei nipped her, she gasped. Her arms draped across his shoulders, nails dug into his back and she arched against him, trying to give more of herself to him. He chuckled as he bore witness to her unconscious wanton and submissive behavior and switched to the other nipple to give it the same sweet torture.

Tsuki felt the rumble in his chest as he laughed and knew she was fading fast. Even as he licked and sucked, she reached down between them to the bulge in his pants. The guttural sound of appreciation drove Tsuki's passion higher. She boldly stroked up and down the length of the hidden rod delighting in Hiei's rapid breathing. She was making a comeback.

Or so she though until Hiei flipped their position. His back was against the wall and she stood before him. Seizing her hand he guided it to where he wanted it and using her palm started a furious pace with a firm stroke. He removed his shirt and pulled her close all with his free hand. He wanted to feel her bare breasts against his chest. His hold was tight and his breathing was harsh. 

Tsuki couldn't stop if she wanted to. True, he was taking charge and leading things, but she was still in control. She would do as he wanted until he was mad for her, then she would be the dominant one. She upped the ante, using her free hand to undo the drawstring on Hiei's pants. She didn't pull the pants down, but reached inside the front.

Her hand found its target. Thick, hard, long, hot, yet the skin was smooth and soft as velvet. Her fingers slid over the tip of his erection, picking up moisture beaded there, then down its length, pass the base, and she began rubbing and fondling him.

He groaned and let Tsuki's expert hand do wondrous things. He already suspected she was not a virgin, but clearly she was well-versed in what pleased a man. The thought made his blood heat for a moment. He would not be the only one to take pleasure in this. He changed their positions again, trapping her back against the wall. With one hand over hers he set a pace to her strokes and he kissed her, allowing his tongue to match the rhythm of the strokes.

Tsuki was starting to unravel. The feel of him in her hands, he would fill her and the erotic thrusting he was doing with his tongue was driving her wild. She ceased trying to take the lead and started trying to take pleasure. She reveled in the sensations and lost herself in her passion. Hiei felt the tide shift as she brazenly hooked a leg over his hip and guided his hand where she wanted it.

Through the cotton of her shorts he stroked her and she arched her hips against him. His fingers slid up the leg of the shorts, so his ministrations could be more intimate. Tsuki let his fingers work her, she buried her face in his neck as she whimpered out unintelligible sounds. Her obvious enjoyment pleased him and he knew she was ready and willing.

Lifting her other leg, he picked her up. He felt her nipples hard against his chest as he swung her round and kneeled with her on the floor. While she lay on her back, looking at him with pure desire in her eyes he removed his pants and boots. He watched her as she took in the sight of his nude and aroused form. She licked her bottom lip and Hiei went to her. He tugged off her shorts and pulled her into place, positioning her thighs over his and paused with the head of his erection at her entrance.

When he didn't enter her quickly enough, Tsuki bucked to get his attention. Still he didn't move. His eyes were drilling into hers and he wasn't budging. Tsuki had lost herself to her desire to mate, but her conscious mind tugged at her now. He was waiting…for her. There was no sound in the room except for their jagged breathing. He was holding himself back at great strain to himself and she was craving completion and release. Finally she remembered what he wanted. Dominance. And it wasn't enough for him to know he was dominant. Something told her he already knew this truth before he arrived. He wanted _her_ to acknowledge it.

She closed her eyes and nodded her head, once sharply. He could hear her thoughts clearly again. She wanted him, badly. And she knew he was her superior. He lean closer over her, "Say it, onna." Her eyes opened but she couldn't look at him. Her jaw clenched in stubborn refusal. Hiei's patience was wearing thin. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Say it." Still she remained mute, unwilling to vocalize what she knew she had to. Hiei ground his hips against her and she shivered in anticipation. "Say. It!"

"Okay! I submit already, you're dominant!" Tsuki spat out the words as if they left a foul taste in her mouth and pounded her fist on his chest. "Now take me or I swear there will be no end to my attempts to humiliate you." Tsuki saw the flash of his teeth and knew he was pleased with her demand. Without further enticement and a grunt of victory, he entered her.

Tsuki gasped in a throaty breath. She was right, he filled her. Hiei paused after his initial push to savor this moment. She was tighter than he expected and the sounds she made as he entered gave him a heady sensation. She was soft and warm. As he leaned over her, her scent filled his mind, lavender and vanilla mingled with the aroma of arousal.

He withdrew and pumped back into her and Tsuki sighed again. It was a sweet and wholly feminine sound that Hiei found he enjoyed. He wanted to hear it again and set a slow pace so he could hear her each and every exclamation. But the sounds of her pleasure drove him harder than he anticipated. Soon the slow movements were replaced with a faster beat.

When Hiei began to move faster, Tsuki's cries became more pronounced. He reached down and grabbed her knees, bending and tilting her so she could take more of him. As Hiei thrust into her, Tsuki felt something inside her coil. With every plunge, the coil only twisted tighter and tighter. "Hiei!"

His stimulation shot higher when he heard her call out his name, and he looked down at her. She looked so erotic, with her hair spread out on the pillow and her eyes closed in ecstasy. "Hiei, what's happening to me?"

Hiei didn't miss a beat, but her words confused him. Was she unfamiliar in a climax? No, if he had to guess she was unfamiliar with sex with other demons. He'd heard that human-demon relations were lackluster when compared to demonic relations.

Somehow pleased that she'd never shared this experience with another, Hiei told her gruffly, "Just hang on to me." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, and Hiei shifted her legs so that she could wrap those around him too. The coil inside her was becoming very tight now.

Tsuki hadn't tried to restrain her voice, but now moaned loudly in Hiei's ear, each thrust becoming a new moan, higher and louder than before. Suddenly the coil shattered and Tsuki screamed. A high feminine shriek filled with delight. As the coil flew apart within, her body tightened and she felt such an intense rush of pleasure. When Tsuki's release hit, her body clenched tightly around Hiei and he came right after she did.

Too sated to move her limbs, Tsuki still clung to Hiei as he struggled to catch his breath. As he rolled to the side to lay on his back, her appendages dropped like lead. He was pleased to see her so sated. A smidgen of this was masculine pride, but mostly she was too tired to speak and that suited him just fine.

He risked a glance over when he heard her breathing deepen. She had fallen asleep. After a moment she rolled into Hiei and snuggled close to him. At first, he mumbled in disapproval, but there were worse things than having a naked nubile female pressed against you. Besides, she needed her rest. Hiei leaned back and stared at the ceiling in anticipation, looking forward to all the ways and how many times he would exercise his dominance before the sun overtook the sky.

_**Wow, my first steamy bit. I'm both proud and ashamed of myself at the same time. On to the next chapter.**_


	11. Inferno: Part III

_**First, if you skipped the last chapter, once again, you won't have missed plot points. Things may be alluded to, but your tender hearts and minds will not be tarnished.**_

_**Second, Good God it seems like I never get to write anymore. Since I began this three part post, I have been moved into a new apartment, terminated and rekindled a romance, revitalized my singing performances, attended the celebration of life for a person I will miss more than I thought possible, and had my first earthquake and hurricane although they were super tiny). These things and whatever else will not keep me from finishing this story. Tsuki and Yuki have spent too much time running around in my head, to be left in limbo. I'm asking you readers to bear with me.**_

_**Geez, what a long author's note, anyway, I don't own yu yu hakusho.**_

He wanted nothing more than to go to his greenhouse and surround himself with his beloved plants. Their soothing aroma wrapping around him was always a welcome respite from the problems of the world. But right now duty called, or rather responsibility to his friend.

As Kurama predicted, when Yusuke came to he went on a warpath. It was decidedly short lived when Keiko told him to shut up because he could wake the dead. Though still on a long road to complete recovery, finding that Keiko was essentially alright ended what could have been a harsh battle. Yusuke spent the whole night by her side and required Kurama to do the same.

Anytime the fox wandered too far away, Yusuke panicked. What if Keiko reverted or took a bad turn. His constant worrying left no room for arguments. So Kurama stayed nearby. He thought about Tsuki desired her return. With her medical training she could also watch over Keiko and give him a much needed reprieve.

It was morning now and he'd slept in the lab none too far from where Yusuke snoozed in a chair next to Keiko. Stretching, he wondered what happened to Hiei. He'd sent the fire demon to track and retrieve Tsuki late last night hoping she could relieve him of duty. But neither Tsuki nor Hiei returned. 'Hiei's a notorious tracker thanks to the Jagan, it can't be that he didn't find her.'

Kurama vaguely contemplated that they killed each other in the heat of conflict, but dismissed the notion. As much as Tsuki tried his nerves, Hiei wouldn't kill the girl. 'But that doesn't mean they haven't incapacitated one another.' Kurama cursed his luck that his companions were at such odds with each other. There was no telling what pains and suffering they could inflict on each other.

Across the city, Tsuki was shielding her nakedness while trying to find something to wear. They both dressed backs to each other, neither said anything. Tsuki for her part was ashamed of herself, she let Hiei seduce her and so easily. He even got her to verbally announce him as dominant over her.

She was incredibly taciturn this morning as a result. It probably didn't help things that he'd taken her repeatedly throughout the long night. She was the naughty pet of a stern master alright.

For his part Hiei was a little unsure of himself as well. A part of him had thought that having her body would ease some of the attraction to her, if not all of it. That was not the case at all. Despite how many times he sated his lust last night, he still wanted more. The sensation was disturbing, so he did his best to ignore her. He'd finally proven his dominance, it wouldn't do to let her think she had any power over him.

They traveled quickly through the city without speaking, as Tsuki had given up on finding anything appropriate to say. Sex, wasn't new to her, but sex without a relationship was. What did one say to a one-time lover the morning after? She certainly had no clue. In the end, she took her cue from Hiei and pretended nothing happened.

When they arrived back home, they parted ways without a glance. Tsuki immediately sought out the lab, wanting to see how Keiko was faring. There she found Yusuke, Keiko, and Kurama. Tsuki breathe a sigh of relief to see Keiko awake and her color improving.

Tsuki's exuberance over Keiko dimmed when Kurama greeted her. "You're back and unscathed." His eyes quickly took in the sight of her and he exclaimed, "Don't you lovely today?"

"Yeah, runt." Yusuke chimed from beside Keiko. "Why the girlishness all of a sudden?" Tsuki's eye twitched and she pushed pass Kurama intent on busting Yusuke on the noggin. But the palm of Keiko's hand found the back of his head first.

Keiko may have been in a sick bed, but she wasn't slacking on her duty to whip Yusuke into a civilized human being. "What she chooses to wear is none of your business and that's not a proper greeting." Yusuke rubbed the back of his head and grumbled hello sulkily.

Turning her attention to Tsuki, Keiko apologized on Yusuke's behalf. She was so sincere and polished, Tsuki wondered at the number of times the human took care of the mistakes her man was too proud to admit or rectify. "You're too good for him," Tsuki deadpanned and ignored Yusuke's ticked expression.

"I know, but I love him, what can I do?" She looked happy and earnest. Tsuki mentally shrugged, despite her mate's obvious personality defects, Keiko was genuinely joyful despite the trouble he caused**. **Love can be a funny thing**.**

"Tsuki can I talk with you in private."

Despite the wording, it wasn't a question. He turned and left with the expectation that she would follow. Tsuki saw the concerned looks Yusuke and Keiko exchanged and knew what they were thinking. Kurama's departure was so abrupt and his face so serious… "I'm sure it's nothing bad about your condition. He wouldn't hide anything from you." Tsuki supplied, hoping she wasn't lying and hating that Kurama suddenly lacked bedside manner.

They both nodded their heads and laughed off the assumption that they were worried, but Tsuki could sense the relief pouring from them. She squeezed Keiko's hand and hurried out after Kurama.

"Hey runt!" Yusuke called as she neared the door. Tsuki looked back at him with a sneer and was poised to flip him off, when he surprised her. "Sorry…and thank you." It was a simple declaration. But the words came out broken with an odd inflection. As if he wasn't familiar with what he was saying. Yusuke looked uncertain and awkward until he realized Tsuki and Keiko were staring. Then he straightened his back, folded his arms, and tried to look like a badass he supposedly is.

Unsure of how she felt about Yusuke abrupt declaration, Tsuki nodded her head once and fled to the hallway. She nearly collided with Kurama who waiting just outside the door. He took one look at her, sighed deeply and ordered Tsuki to, "Follow me."

Tsuki had no clue what was bothering him, but clearly something was weighing heavily on Kurama's mind. After a few minutes, they found themselves outside in the garden. Here Kurama paused and studied the roses in bloom. Tsuki remained quiet, also studying the roses. They were magnificent specimens and incredibly aromatic.

"Tsuki, why are you in those clothes?" Tsuki glanced up from her investigation to look questioning at Kurama.

"These clothes?" Looking down at herself, Tsuki realized she did look a sight today. Her hair was still wispy and she had on an asymmetrical light green babydoll. She felt the higher portions of her hem showed too much leg, so she threw on a pair of leggings with it. "I had nothing else to wear." Remembering why she had nothing else to wear made Tsuki's eyes narrow and her voice was unconvincingly placid. "I had to leave so quickly the other day, I didn't have time to pack."

The barest hint of a smile passed Kurama's lip. Her spunk still amused him. The girl had grown on him. And he worried for her. Things hadn't been easy for her since the day they met, which is why he was so disturbed now. "I know, but you can sulk and be snide about that another day."

Tsuki poke her bottom lip out in peeved annoyance but let Kurama get to his point. "I was concerned your attire had something to do with Hiei."

That got Tsuki's attention. "Hiei? Why would my wardrobe malfunction have anything to do with him?" Kurama sighed deeply again and Tsuki found that sound grated on her nerves. 'Why is he so brood-ish? And what does it have to do with my clothes and Hiei? I wish he'd just spit it out already.'

"It strikes me as odd that today you happen to wear something very out-of-character on the same day to you smell so out-of-character."

"Hey!" Tsuki bristled. "If I need a shower you can just say so." Tsuki tried to suppress a tiny shudder, "Your euphemisms are so creepy."

Letting loose with yet another sigh and closing his eyes in exasperation Kurama tried again. "That's not quite what I meant." Opening his eyes Kurama gave a very penetrating look. "Hiei's scent is on you. I was concerned..."

"Of course I have his scent on me, he slept at my apartment and we came here together."

Kurama shook his head. It was unclear whether she was ignorant, obtuse, or evasive. She was right. Euphemisms wouldn't reach her. "Tsuki, as a spirit fox, I have a very strong sense of smell. I can smell what you and Hiei did. I just wanted…" Pausing clumsily Kurama realized he wasn't sure what he wanted. To warn her, make sure she wasn't forced, ask her why, make sure she was okay? It was too much to articulate.

Slightly redder in the face than when she arrived, Tsuki stiffened. "That's private, Kurama. I wasn't aware of your olfactory keenness, but no matter what you smell I won't discuss it." Her voice was firm, but her turned away face belied her embarrassment.

"I only mentioned it because I was concerned. Things around you here have been so complicated. I don't want to see your situation worsen." Kurama left her alone with her thoughts and hoped she wasn't making a grave error in judgment.

Alone outside, Tsuki retold herself that a harmless one-night stand wouldn't complicate things. But truthfully, it would. She wasn't a restful woman. That was the problem all her life. Now she fooled around with a guy who wasn't just restless, he was damn near volatile. And he knew how to hold a grudge. Of course, things would be complicated. She groaned and considered how stupid she was. "Given my extensive education, I'd have to say I'm pretty friggin' stupid."

"I always walk into the most intriguing parts of the conversations you have with yourself."

"You've always had rotten timing when it comes to me, Kaname."

He smiled sadly at that. "Trust me, I know." He walked along the path through the bushes. He looked so handsome surrounded by the roses. It was Tsuki's own real-life shoujo p.o.v. When he came near, h he hugged her to him. Tsuki went willingly into the embrace, but was mildly shocked. Kaname had never been overly touchy feely. Into her hair he murmured, "I didn't expect you back so soon."

Against his chest, Tsuki closed her eyes so she could focus on her senses and take him in. Kaname was another complicated relation, but he was charming simple compared to Hiei. "Me neither, but I wish I'd been allowed to pack some clothes before I was tossed out."

"I heard about that. Botan administered us a vaccine and told us how you saved Keiko before Yuki and I were sent on our way for safety sake as well. That girl is an incurable gossip."

"So true." Tsuki giggled. As her laughter faded away, something popped into her mind. "If you didn't know I was back yet, why'd you come…" Before she finished, she felt the telltale pinprick. There wasn't any time to comprehend why he'd done it, but Tsuki knew he drugged her. She tried to scream, to alert someone, anyone, in her few seconds of consciousness, but his hand clasped over her mouth and her chance faded. His face, sad and determined, was the last thing she saw.

Inside the mansion, life proceeded as abnormally as ever. Kurama found himself in his conservatory having finally convinced Yusuke that he didn't need to hover over Keiko. Keiko remained in her sick bed in the lab, Yusuke by her side. Hiei was in the forest sitting beneath his favored waterfall contemplating his desires. Yukina and Kuwabara were cozily ensconced together away from prying eyes. Botan was wandering aimlessly looking for someone to talk with.

Kurama was the first to sense the danger. His nose caught the scent, but he couldn't place the odor. Without warning the window in the lab shattered, followed by a volley of arrows. The racket brought the house running and Hiei from the forest who heard screams.

Yusuke had Keiko tightly pulled to his chest. When the window broke, he'd reacted with quickness and pulled her to the floor, where he shielded her with his own body. Above them, he could see arrows. Each with a gossamer thread attached to its nock dripping a viscous fluid.

Just as quick as the arrows arrived, so did the fire. Running along the threads attached to the arrows, fire spread across the room. The arrows disappeared, consumed by the flames, allowing the threads to drop. Everything the thread touched blazed. The room still filled with Tsuki's scattered research papers was soon engulfed in flames.

Yusuke pulled Keiko into his arms in an attempt to run with her. But the flames blazed everywhere. He risked running in the direction of the door through the flames. Suddenly he felt a shift in the atmosphere and air whipped pass his body. Adjusting his eyes, he saw a path through the inferno. Without hesitation, he took it. As he crossed the threshold, the sight of Yukina greeted him. She was pouring as much ice from her hands as she could. Kuwabara quickly stepped forward to steady Yusuke with Keiko still in his arms.

"What the hell just happened?"

"No time for answers right now. The whole place is about to go." Kuwabara grabbed Yukina hand and they led the way. The tiny squad ran through the corridors and Yusuke was stunned to see many other rooms ablaze. There would be no saving the mansion.

In his anger, tattoos appeared on Yusuke's face. "Where are the others?"

Kuwabara took one look at Yusuke and the spare enough breath to concise everyone whereabouts. "Botan went to Tsuki's room. We saw Kurama leap from the roof of the conservatory. No one's seen Hiei."

Outside Kaname set fire to the last of his strings. The building and all the research would be destroyed. 'There can be no salvation for the human race.' He gently lifted Tsuki's limp form and kissed her brow. This wasn't how he planned to handle things, but she was on to a cure. Her work had to be destroyed.

All he could do now was make sure she stayed out of the way long enough for the virus to run its course. One day, hopefully soon, she would understand. As he pulled out his portal generator, a voice spoke to him.

"Put. Her. Down." Kaname grimaced and slowly placed Tsuki on the ground in front of him. He recognized the voice. Turning slowly, he turned to face thee man that stabbed him in the chest.

Hiei didn't know what was going on. But the mansion was burning and he'd found Sniper with Thing's body. Hiei's eyes were wide and his pupils tiny black dots as rage swept through him. A quick scan revealed her to be breathing.

Returning his gaze to Sniper, Hiei readied his sword and dropped into position. "Aren't you going to let me explain?"

"No." Then was Hiei rushing forward his sword slicing in a graceful arc. As the sword moved, he saw Sniper sink out of sight. Skidding to a halt, Hiei turned just in time to see a portal on the ground swallow Sniper and Tsuki both.

_**Tsuki's been kidnapped, the research and the house destroyed, and most shocking…I finally uploaded the chapter. Where are Kaname's loyalties, what is he planning for Tsuki, how will the yuyu crew find her? Find out on the next chapter of RedMoon: Vows of Eternity. **_


	12. Vows of Eternity

_**Wow! You guys have stuck with me this far. I even have some new readers. Thanks for stopping by and I hope the writing keeps you here till the end. As a side note, which HieiOC pairing do you guys like the best. This isn't a ploy for shameless fishing of compliments, Tsuki's not in the running. Let me know the OC and the story they hail from. **_

_**But I warn you**_

_**I LOVE OCs BUT I HATE MARY-SUEs**_

_**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? We all know I don't own the characters and I'm not making a profit and legally speaking…**_

_**(Chorus of angry readers) JUST GET ON WITH IT!**_

_She was falling. Fast. Wind was whipping her longhair behind her as she tumbled head first through the air. The wind was drying her eyes as she struggled to see the ground rushing at her. Closer. Closer. The terror constricted her throat. She couldn't scream. She couldn't breathe. She could only watch in short bursts as she blinked away the dryness. _

_She knew there was no stopping her descent. She was too far from the face of the cliff. With nothing to grab or break the fall, impact with the ground was inevitable. She couldn't even adjust the angle at which she would make contact with the rocky terrain below. _

_As destiny flew towards her, her last thought was a prayer. She prayed to land on her head. To be gone before she felt bones shatter and pierce vital organs. She didn't get her wish._

Coming to from a drugged induced coma was a difficult thing, especially from a nightmare. The conscious mind had to fight its way beyond the blankets that were suppressing it. All the while, the subconscious, still stuck in the nightmare, wreaked havoc on the mind and body. Adrenaline and fear coursed through the body. The body, responding to the stimuli of pain and terror, strained to its' limits.

Luckily or unluckily, the pain that felt so real in the dream, spurred Tsuki's conscious through several the layers of fog. She awoke thrashing in Kaname's arm, but she was still in the throes of the dream. She wasn't coherent and her eyes were unfocused. From her lips came horrible sounds caught between a scream and a moan.

"It's okay. It's okay." He tried to grab her flaying arms, but without her conscious efforts to control herself, her demonic strength won out. He instead hugged her close and spoke into her ear. "It's okay. Tsuki you're okay."

Somewhere inside his voice penetrated the last layer of her dream, breaking its hold and she became fully awake. Her heart slowed its' excruciating thudding in her chest. Her eyes cleared and the wild thrashing ceased. For a moment, Kaname just held her to him, relieved.

Tsuki sat in his embrace, taking huge gulps of air. Her nerves were shattered and tears threatened to spill. That dream hadn't plagued her for nearly a year. The dream was a memory, a very vivid memory of the cause of her greatest fear and the catalyst that eventually led to her leaving the Makai.

In times past, she would awake screaming and crying in the night. Her boyfriend never asked about the disturbing dreams. She had her secrets and he had his. He only offered comfort in the form of a warm chest to lean against until she drifted off to sleep once more. Being in his hold once more calmed her. Until her heart calmed enough for her memory to jump start. His unexplained betrayal flooded to the forefront of her mind with such intensity, she saw red.

Tsuki hissed as her fingernails tried to dig into the tender flesh of Kaname's face. "Bastard!" Kaname manage to wrestle out of her reach, earning only a few bloody scratches in the process. Tsuki was still on the floor, she was panting heavily with rage running through her veins. Looking every bit like a wild caged animal. He was now a distance away across the barren room watching her wearily.

"What did you do?" she asked through clenched teeth while trying to take in the situation around her. Her eyes were darting all over, trying to see all there was see. It was a tiny room and as far as she could tell, there were doors, no windows. 'How the hell did I get here and where is here anyway?'

"I can explain, but I…"

"WHAT did you DO?" Tsuki banged her fist against the floor. He frowned in response to the demand in her voice. However, it was time to tell her the truth. Her unexpected presence at the mansion forced his hand back there, but the reality of things had not changed with her capture.

Squaring his shoulders back, he spoke with the quiet arrogance that was his style. "I've started a war."

* * *

><p>The locals said the fire that enveloped an old shrine in the mountains above the city, was one of the worst forest fires ever seen by the community. The Fire Marshall couldn't explain what caused the fire or why it burned so intensely with no traces of accelerate at the ignition point. Everyone that resided at the shrine appeared baffled and shocked by the events. At least when in the company of the fire marshal, firefighters, police, and various nosy community dwellers, they <em>appeared<em> baffled and shocked.

Only when they were alone that night crowded into Shizure's, Kuwabara's sister, apartment did everyone pool their perspectives. Kurama explained how the fire raced through the conservatory's highly oxygenated air and he'd been forced to jump from the roof. Yukina and Kuwabara relived how the kitchen exploded and they listened to Yusuke and Keiko recount the laboratory turning into an inferno.

The most interesting narrative was Hiei's. It started with hearing distance explosions and screams, to seeing Sniper set the last of the fires and kidnapping an unconscious Tsuki. He didn't feel the need to add the parts of which everyone was aware.

The others were not surprised that Hiei could burn down acres of forest in a single outburst. Some assumed he 'accidentally' started the forest fire when he lost his temper over the danger posed to Yukina. Yusuke and Kuwabara thought the fire apparition lost it when Sniper slipped through his fingers. Only Kurama and Yukina questioned what caused his temper to flash so strongly he nearly destroyed more than half of the forest on the hillside.

However, that question took a back seat to the larger questions pressing on everyone's mind. The estate Genkai bequeathed was gone, all the research destroyed, and the lead researcher was kidnapped. Where would everyone stay, especially Yukina whose permanent resident was now cinders? Could they still synthesize a cure? How were they going to rescue Tsuki?

Keiko rested in Shizure's bedroom with Yukina keeping company and watch, while everyone else argued, bickered, and plotted. At some point Hiei slipped away as the others continued their lengthy discussion.

He quietly left the apartment and once he was out of the building used his demonic speed to dash to Sniper's apartment. If the boy were smart, he wouldn't be there nor return. But perhaps he left a clue somewhere. When Hiei came to a stop in front of an apartment door, he was appalled to find himself standing, not in front Kaname Hagiri's door, but Tsuki Mizushima's.

He wasn't sure how he arrived here. It certainly wasn't his intention. But now he found he couldn't leave. 'This is foolish.' He told himself, as he stood transfixed in the hall. 'She's not here. She won't open the door with that horrendous attitude no matter how long I stand here.' The words, meant to spur his feet instead made him sick and angry. She wasn't here, because he'd let that brat take her. Before he could stop himself, he punched a hole straight through the door frame.

Out of nowhere, Kurama suddenly appeared, unlocking the door with breakneck speed. He yanked Hiei inside and closed the door. Kurama listened as a door opened in the hall. There was silence for twenty seconds, and then the door closed once again. He released a breath of relief and turned to Hiei.

Hiei sat on the floor in the tiny alcove of the apartment, with one knee drawn up with an elbow resting on his knees as he covered his face with hand in exasperation. That was twice today he'd lost his temper and done something reckless. Being caught breaking and entering into the apartment of a missing woman would not make movement in this world easy.

"I hardly know what you're doing here Hiei, but have a care. We do not need to draw additional attention right now."

Dropping his hand, Hiei tried for the aloof nature was his trademark. "True enough, but what brings you here?"

"You do actually. I've been meaning to speak with you. The topic is of a sensitive nature and the close quarters of Shizure's was not ideal." Kurama spoke slowly and made his face a mask of nonchalance. Only his eyes betrayed how seriously he took this conversation, keen and intense.

Eager to escape the anger and sickness that beset him whenever he thought of Tsuki, Hiei uncharacteristically accepted the chance to converse. "Now is a good a time as any. What is it you wish to know?"

Inside Kurama brightened. Hiei's willingness to talk was a good sign. Perhaps he would finally obtain the answers he sought. "I asked you this before, but you refused to answer me. Why do you watch over Tsuki? And don't try to deny it Hiei, I've caught you red handed and Tsuki has confirmed it."

"Hnnnn." 'Dammit.' He tried to avoid thinking of her and she became the topic of discussion. Hiei got to his feet and reached for the door with the intention of leaving without answering Kurama yet again.

"I know you've slept together." Hiei felt as if his feet were suddenly frozen and immobile. His eyes widened and the irises shrank to tiny wavering dots. "Don't try to deny that either. My nose doesn't lie."

They stood in the narrow alcove for a good five minutes. Neither saying anything. Hiei remained poised with his hand on the doorknob and Kurama watched him. Hiei hadn't moved an inch, but Kurama could see he was struggling. "Ever since the day you met, you two have been physically and verbally abusive to one another. You've shown signs of obsession with punishing her. She hid herself away from everyone, but seemed particularly volatile around you. Now suddenly you claim her…Hiei what were you thinking?"

Kurama's confusion was understandable. From the outside, there was no reasoning the events. Never in the past had Hiei been the type to chase women. Now, to have chosen a woman that he made no secret of his contempt for. Of course, his actions were suspect.

"Things are complicated."

Kurama's eyebrows slanted down in disdain. 'Surely he doesn't think such a vague response will be the end of things.'

"I know what you think." Hiei said sternly. "It's not the truth or at least not the whole truth." Hiei finally turned from the door and instead leaned against it. He kept his eyes averted to the side as he told his secrets. "To be quite honest, I don't hate the girl. She's weak and annoying, but she is useful and amusing when her annoying habits are not directed at me. I do hate her arrogance and impudence. The night Thing stumbled through the portal with Botan; she drugged me and erased my memories with the intention of blackmailing me."

With a nod, Kurama accepted this as true. The girl was acting oddly that night and ever since that evening the tension between the she and Hiei had risen. "This finally explains why you were stalking her." Kurama said, though not cruelly. To him, Hiei was a creature of pride. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have believed you, Hiei."

Hiei's silent stare left the question unanswered. He was loath to admit it, but the girl had struck a nerve with her plot. He didn't have many people he trusted, to lose their respect was…undesirable. The look on Hiei's face intrigued Kurama, leading to what Hiei knew was an inevitable question. "What was she holding over you?"

"A lie."

Skeptically Kurama stated the obvious. "Someone can hardly blackmail another with something that is not true."

"She tried to. She thought to make me believe the lie was true as well." One shoulder raised in acquiescence. "I admit it was a clever plan. The flaw was in its target. I knew she was lying and the Jagan proved it."

Kurama smirked at his friend's not so modest evasion. "I never doubted that you would discern the truth. My question is what lie she composed."

Hiei forced himself to say it. If he paused or struggled to find the right words, it would make things appear worse than they already were. "That I had sexually and emotionally mauled her."

In all the time Kurama had considered Hiei a friend, he never was as angry with him as he was right now. However, for the sake of their long-standing friendship he attempted to clarify the situation. "So Tsuki concocted a lie. In which she says you ravished and abused her. After which you stalked her. Then this morning she comes home after spending the night with you, covered in your scent, out of character in her appearance, and refusing to say what happened."

Though he had started in neutral tones, by the time he finished Kurama's voice had hardened. "Tell me you did not do this to her as revenge."

Hiei's face twisted with disgust. "No, of course not. I didn't force myself on her. I don't know she said when she spoke with you…"

"Then why?" When Hiei was slow to answer, Kurama continued while shaking his head. "I finally understand what caused you to snap in the woods. It wasn't that Yukina could have been killed in the attack or that Sniper got away."

Hiei's eyes narrowed but he remained reticent. "It is clear where Tsuki is involved you are not yourself. It was convenient that the fire you started in the woods hid the events of what transpired today."

His face was like stone, but Hiei was trying to bluff his way through. "I was angry that bastard got away and my temper got the best of me."

"Despite your temper, we both know in a fight you are level headed. Temper tantrums are not your style. The only time I ever saw you remotely close to the level of anger you displayed today was when Yukina was kidnapped. I'm sure Sniper didn't inspire the rage we saw today. It was too out of character, which means Tsuki is the cause. If this is true, then you have to sit this fight out."

Flames sprang up from underneath Hiei's bandage arm and ran down encircling fist. "Like hell I will!"

Kurama's eyes lingered on the flames pointedly. Hiei squelched the conflagrations and looked away. Now was not the time to get hot under the collar. "You've always prided yourself on your self-discipline. Your reaction is all the proof I need." As Kurama left, he wanted to tell his friend to stay out of trouble. But he knew his temperamental friend wouldn't take the edict well even on the best of days.

* * *

><p>Kaname walked around the edges of the room and Tsuki stayed in the center, slowly pivoting so her eyes never left him. "What do you mean, you started a war? With who?"<p>

"Tsuki I know you love humanity, but you're young."

"I'm over 50 years your senior," she shouted incredulously.

"For a demon," he hedged. "You're still young and new to this world. Like a naïve child, you see so much good and potential in the world. Good, that isn't there."

"Kaname, you know me. I'm not a patient demoness. Stop with the theatrical exposition."

Kaname shook his head. "I'm working with a group that created the virus you were so close to curing."

"I kinda figured, but why?"

"Why not?" Kaname shrugged and ran a hand thru his hair. "In my line of work I see a lot of evil."

"Oh come on. Not everyone is a mob boss or threat to national security."

"Humph. At their worst humans are evil, vengeful, and greedy. At their best, they are vain, petty, and ignorant. And if anyone rises above that they are crushed by the others." As Kaname ranted, he walked in close to Tsuki.

Tsuki scoffed at his continued dramatics. Kaname heard her and his hand whipped out. The crack of the back of his hand across her face echoed in the room. Tsuki's head snapped to the side and stayed there in shock. It hadn't hurt all that much, but she hadn't been slapped since she left the Makai.

Kaname didn't seem remorseful or interested in Tsuki's delayed response. He spoke on as calmly as if he hadn't struck her. "Listen before you judge. My family was full of brilliant and compassionate people, until they were killed. Some scumbag crime syndicate found out about a family of psychics and good ol' human nature took over. If a human doesn't understand it, can't control it, or can't make a profit from it, it needs to be destroyed."

**SMACK!** Tsuki's open palmed slap caused Kaname to stagger two steps to the side. Through all the emotions Kaname's hit brought up, Tsuki latched on to the one she was most comfortable with- indignation. "Cry me a river. You want to destroy the whole world because you had a tragedy. Get the hell over yourself! Everyone suffers, it part of being alive."

"You always were too passionate about these things." Kaname rubbed his jaw where her hand had left a red mark. "I think we're going about this conversation the wrong way. I didn't bring you here to hurt you."

"Really? You have a funny way of showing of it." Tsuki quipped. Then the shoe dropped. "Why did you bring me here?" When she thought about it, he could have killed her when she was unconscious. Simplest thing in the world to slice the throat of a woman who couldn't fight back. She looked into his face. To most, he seemed either expressionless or haughty, but Tsuki was familiar with his face. In it she saw concern …and something more.

"I brought you here to protect you and keep you with me. We can't let you cure the virus, but I can't hurt you." He came closer and reached out a hand to stroke her face.

Tsuki smacked his hand away. "Tell that to my cheek." Tsuki took a long sigh and placed one hand on his chest with her eyes downcast. "You can't kidnap me and think that I will understand and forgive you. No matter how much I love you."

One of Kaname's hands came up and held Tsuki's hand in place against his beating heart. The other hand threaded through Tsuki's hair and she moved closer. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes waiting. He leaned on close and whispered nearly brushing his lips against her, "You must think I'm very gullible."

Tsuki's eyes flicked open and she shifted her free hand up. "Miasma!" Though she poured the initial attack through her hand, in the hope of catching him close range, she shifted the attack to diffuse through all of her skin to flood the room. In a room this tiny, there would be no escape.

Tsuki couldn't see in the mist, but she could hear. A first she heard a click and a low loud hum, then she heard Kaname laughing. Her miasma began dispersing. Looking left and right, alarmed that she could see through the fading mists, Tsuki wondered what was happening.

Following the sound of laughter, Tsuki saw Kaname. In his hand was a remote and a portal was open on the floor. Glancing down into it, Tsuki was stunned to see a massive blade fan whirling, sucking her miasma down. 'That's a nice toy he has. A dimensional gateway remote. Just want I need.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Tsuki loses her first skirmish with Sniper, Hiei sits alone in her apartment fuming. He was mad at Kurama for intervening and dismissing him from duty, even temporarily. He was mad at Tsuki for being pathetic enough to be kidnapped. Obviously, he was pissed at Sniper. But he was also mad at himself. He let Sniper get away. He let Tsuki be kidnapped. The latter bothered him more than the first.<p>

In that respect, Kurama was right. His anger in all things concerning Tsuki was greater than the anger to which he was legitimately entitled. Yes, he had a right to be angry with Sniper. But he was aware his anger was greater because Sniper had taken Tsuki. 'He took what was mine.' The stray idea ran across his mind without conscious thought.

Only afterward did Hiei realize it was true. He considered Tsuki as his. Until he was done with her, no other man was permitted to touch her. It was a disconcerting thought, but at least this was something he understood. All demons were prone to possessiveness. He was attracted to the girl physically, as odd as that was to reconcile. That he would want no one else around her was typical demonic behavior.

Although, it wasn't so odd that he was attracted to her. Though she dressed to hide it, she had softness and curves. As he sat and thought about it, everything he disliked about her wasn't exactly true. She was rude but so were others in his group. And she never was rude with those who didn't provoke her in some way. She wasn't physically strong, but she had her own strength. Tsuki would never beat any of the team in a fistfight, but she had she had enough wits to prove very troublesome.

It was clear to everyone at this point that the girl meant no harm. Her brother's death was a misfortune but a not motivation for vengeance. The only thing he could really hold over her was the blackmail attempt. And when he was brutally honest, he didn't care so much about it anymore.

He tried not to delve too deeply into the fact that he ceased caring sometime between last night and this morning. In fact, he told himself, 'I would be better off not thinking about this whole situation.' Almost as if in protest, the Jagan throbbed. Hiei clutched his head and tried to make his way to the balcony and cool air.

As he crossed the room, the images around him shifted and he was watching last night. The images skipped around, taunting with glimpses of what had been an intense evening. The last vision Hiei saw was of them, sleeping. Tsuki curled into his side and as she shifted closer, he smiled in his sleep. "ENOUGH!" Hiei screamed. The vision dissolved and reality crept back around him.

The telltale sizzle gave away what happened before Hiei looked down. The carpet was singed and smoldering around his feet. At the sight, Hiei slowly sat down and tried to calm himself. 'Kurama is right,' he admitted begrudgingly. 'I can't keep control and with the Jagan malfunctioning I'm more of a danger than Tsuki ever was.' He hoped they found the girl soon. Not only would her safe return appease the jagan, maybe her family expertise could fix it.

* * *

><p>"You know I might have fallen for the poison kiss, if you hadn't been such a bad actress. You segued from pissed to fragile too quickly. Plus, I know all about that little trick."<p>

In a childish pique because her attacks hadn't worked, Tsuki flipped him the finger. "Fuck off."

"Sorry, Tsuki." Reaching behind him, Kaname removed from under the back of his jacket a box. He flipped open the lids and hundreds of pin sized needles rained out. "I don't want to hurt you, but I can't let you hurt me either." The needles suddenly halted in their descent to the floor and whirled around the room. Dodging was an exercise in futility in a room this size. She was in Kaname's zone and it was only a matter of time. In less than a minute of evasive maneuvers, several needles pierced her shoulder. The force knocked her on her back.

She struggled to sit up, her body felt like lead. "What?"

"It's a special coating just for you." Kaname came close and kneeled down beside her. Now that the needles drugged her, he had no fear of her. "Disrupts the receptors in your brain. You won't be able to send the signals you need to fight back or use your powers."

In response, Tsuki fell back. This fight was over, she could barely move. Kaname stared at her, wounded and defeated on the floor. "This isn't how I wanted things." Sighing, he moved his weight and leaned over her. "You would have survived the virus, you're a demon. I thought you had returned to me, but _Hiei_ came and took you away."

His voice had an odd inflection when he mentioned Hiei's name. However, Tsuki remained quiet with her eyes shut. She was too busy trying to sense her own power to respond to Kaname's monologue. Whatever he coated those needles with was potent. She could tell she had power, but she couldn't focus well enough to use it.

"Did you know I had someone watching you?" That made Tsuki's eyes pop open. "My informant told me that late last night Hiei visited your apartment. The two of you didn't leave until late this morning. Apparently the walls aren't that thick and you weren't very reserved." The chill permeating from his voice scared her. She wasn't able to defend herself at all right now and she did not like the look he was giving her.

"I thought I was over you, until you showed back up in my life. It's dismaying, but I'm disappointed that another man has touched you." Kaname placed a hand on her knee and began caressing up her thigh. "My hands were the only ones to know your body until him." Kaname leaned closer down to the incapacitated girl. "Things could be just like they were before. I could make you forget and forgive." Kaname leaned down and to kiss her.

Tsuki summoned all her focus. One hand clamped down on the hand on her thigh and the other grabbed Kaname's jaw. Kaname looked in her face and saw the strain she was exerting to hold him back. The fire in her eyes told him how serious she was.

Dropping his head down, he whispered, "This isn't what I wanted." He lifted his head back up and stared back at Tsuki. Her body clenched in terror. His face was twisted with hate, disgust, and most horrible of all, sexual desire. "But this is the way it is."

She had been using all her strength to try to stop his seduction, but when he used brute force, her weakened body lost the battle. His body pinned hers to the floor, his hands pawed at her clothes and his mouth was on her skin. She tried desperately to push him away, to scramble away, to fight back, but her body wouldn't do as she willed it.

In the end, she broke down. Tears streamed down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. The echoes of her cries for help were only in her head. She'd lost the strength to even speak.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the apartment alone, Hiei was contemplating how low in life he had sunk, when he heard a terrified scream. It was keen cry as if someone were being beaten. The only discernible word was 'No,' repeated over and over. Hiei jumped to his feet with the first shriek. The voice he was hearing, he'd know it anywhere.<p>

It was Tsuki. She was in danger and she was scared. The first part was distressing but the second part disturbed Hiei. It wasn't like the girl he knew to be fearful. Something horrible was happening.

The sounds he was hearing were emanating inside his head. Tsuki wasn't a telepath; she wouldn't be able to project her natural amplifying skill. Since he was able to hear her, "She's close!" Hiei dashed to the door of the apartment and kicked it off its hinges in his haste to find her. He listened and followed the direction where she sounded loudest.

Hiei ran as fast as he could, her every whimper and cry pushing him harder. The sounds led up down into the basement of the apartment. When he entered the basement, he was met with a cement wall that was clearly not part of the building original structure. Tsuki's voice was coming from the other side of this slab of cement. As Hiei prepared to demolish the wall, he heard footsteps approaching from behind. At the top of the stairs to the basement appeared the landlady.

He saw it flare for only an instant before she suppressed it, demonic energy. Hiei flashed up the stairs, grabbing the woman and flinging her down the steps. When she landed at the bottom, she found Hiei there too with a sword pressed against her throat. "You will tell me everything you know or you will die here, right now."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the wall, Tsuki struggled against Kaname. At least she fought him in her mind. Her body was responding with less and less functionality. She was little more than a ragdoll at this point. Only her eyes were alert and alarmed as Kaname fumbled beneath her skirt for her undergarments. Kaname paused as he pulled off her tights and whispered in her ear. "I don't care about last night or what you did. You're mine. Forever."<p>

As his hand slide up her bare leg, one wall of the room exploded. The debris flew everywhere and certainly got Sniper's attention. Out from the dust of the rubble Hiei emerged. By his side, walking very slowly to stay even with him was Tsuki's landlady. Hiei's sword was raised high and poised to strike and separate her head from her neck if she moved wrong.

He stood and took in the scene laid before him. Kaname was on the floor over Tsuki. Her clothes were askew and her pants were on the floor. He couldn't see her face, but she wasn't moving on the floor. The anger Hiei had been restraining all day flooded forward. His entire body erupted into flames. The landlady shrieked and dropped to the floor in fear. Fumbling she removed a remote from her cleavage and soon sank out of sight.

Hiei charged and left a wake of flames behind him as he closed the short distance. Kaname knew as soon as he saw the figure in the dust that an attack was coming. He was already on his feet and moving to the side as Hiei closed in. The sword sliced the air where he had been less than a second before. Needles whizzed by him directed at Hiei as he skid to a halt.

Kaname watched in gleeful malice as the needles closed in on their target. Hiei saw the attack coming but didn't even attempt to block or dodge. The pins passed through the flames and disappeared. Hiei smirked at Sniper. No snide one-liner was necessary. Hiei moved again, he wanted to feel his sword severing the young man's limbs from his body.

Kaname stood rooted in place, too close to dodge. As Hiei's sword cut the air, a portal opened in the two combatants, keeping the sword from hitting its true target. Through the other side of the portal, the mysterious landlady leaned out and pulled Kaname inside. They fell through the void, which closed shut right behind them leaving only Tsuki and Hiei in a room now full of fire.

The bastard got away again. Looking down at Tsuki's body, he saw her eyes were wide open. Belatedly he realized her amplified screaming had stopped. The only emotion generating from her was gratitude and sheer relief. As he kneeled down and picked her up, he realized he had a sense of relief too.

_**Tsuki has been rescued and Hiei is beginning to see that Tsuki has value to him. Kaname and his mysterious partner are still at large. What will be everyone's next move? Where will the gang live? It's time for Tsuki to call in some favors from some human world acquaintances. Find out more in the next chapter of RedMoon, The Janis Club **_


	13. The Janus Club

_**Hey Foxwer, thanks for letting me know your fav OCHiei pairing. I'm a Callie too. The sequel finally ended. Had us all hanging on by a thread that one.**_

_**I don't own yu yu hakusho, but sometimes I lay awake at night thinking about what I'd spend my royalty money on if I did.**_

It was too loud. Tsuki never heard such as a racket as everyone was making. She longed to scream at the whole group to shut up. Of course, she didn't. Not for any sense of friendship or courteous behavior, but because she still hadn't fully recovered and she wasn't going to waste her precious returning mobility on creating more racket.

Her voice, like her limbs, was slowly beginning to function. Kurama had examined her thoroughly and mixed an herbal tonic to counteract Sniper's toxic needles. He was relieved to see it taking effect, even if the pace was leisurely.

Sitting slouched over on the couch with her elbows resting on her knees and her head resting in her hands, Tsuki tried not to focus not on the din or her headache. As pathetic as it made her feel, Tsuki wasn't up to for this right now.

Adrenaline, trauma, and two immobilizing injections could take it out of a girl. The loud demands for information and courses of action were grating on her already frayed nerves. She was jumpy whenever anyone moved too close or too fast. And she could swear she had an eye twitch at particularly bothersome sounds.

However, she resolved to herself to grind her teeth and bear it. As far as she was concerned, she royally screwed up today and the least she could do was not let it influence her now that everything was over. So she closed her eyes and tried to filter out the stressful sounds and movements.

Instead she focused on calmer bits of conversation. Yusuke and Kurama filled her in on where she was and why. When Kuwabara mentioned that Hiei witnessed her kidnapping Tsuki winched. 'He already thinks I'm weak. Why did he have to be the one to see my bested by a human?' Hiei saw the girl's reaction's to Kuwabara's revelation and frowned. He opened up the telepathic senses, but the girl's thoughts were the normal chaotic jumble.

Eventually the conversation moved to any information Tsuki had picked up while captured. When Tsuki had the floor, she spoke very softly and slowly about Sniper's warped motives. He had revealed the why, but Tsuki hadn't gotten the how or what part of his plans. The part about nearly being taken advantage of was omitted from her report. Tsuki briefly lifted her head to give a dark surreptitious look to Hiei. 'Please don't tell them and humiliate me.'

Hiei caught the aggressive and abrupt eye contact and his frown deepened. He still couldn't tell what she was thinking. Clearly, she was mad at him. It wasn't too hard to realize why. He let her get abducted. If he had done things differently, Hiei briefly remembered the screams, she wouldn't have suffered.

As the discussion continued, Hiei took the spotlight for a short interlude to reveal that Tsuki's snoopy landlady was somehow involved in this mess. That piqued Tsuki's attention. From her position on the floor, she hadn't witnessed the lady's presence. It didn't surprise her to know that Mrs. Shimono was a bigger meddler than Tsuki gave her credit. Although the part about her being a demon was a shock. 'I'm going to tear that snooping…' Tsuki train of thought derailed as she put together a vital piece of information. Her landlady was spying on her. Not just because she was a nosy busybody, but for Kaname.

Everyone, save Hiei, Yukina, and Tsuki was talking, trying to plan out a counterattack against Sniper and whoever else he was in league with. Yukina listened to everyone's ideas, trying to keep track of who said what. Tsuki, immersed in all the implications of what she just realized, closed her eyes to think. As soon as Hiei heard her amplified thoughts, he listened in.

She was thinking through a situation and the results were not pleasant. He felt her discomfort. She didn't relish the chore of telling everyone what she realized. So he helped her out.

"Everyone…" she began without opening her eyes.

Hiei spoke louder over her voice and the rest of the group. "We need to move." All eyes turned to Hiei, especially Tsuki. He'd taken the words right out of her mouth. "It's not safe here."

Yusuke folded his arms and braced himself for the worst. "Why not? If you know something share with the class."

Hiei cut the former detective a glance, but quickly summarized Tsuki's thoughts from earlier. "Sniper may be more dangerous than we think. The landlady was a demon and working with Sniper, presumably spying on Tsuki. He, himself, is also very aware of Tsuki's life as well as our own."

"Hiei's right." Kurama said as everyone nodded. "When it comes to intelligence gathering, he has us beaten. From Sensui, Tsuki herself, and who knows how many spies, he has gathered a lot of damaging Intel. He knows where we live, where we work, those that are close to us..."

Kuwabara looked at Yukina. "Our homes especially aren't safe. Yukina's was destroyed, I don't want anything happening to Shizure's."

"Okay. So we need to relocate our families until this is settled." Yusuke stated. "I can get my mom anywhere with little explanation as long as booze is involved."

Kurama offered, "My parents and brother could use a vacation and I have saved up some money."

Keiko looked worried. "My parents were called out of town. A friend was in trouble. But I'm not sure how soon they'll be back."

Shizure blew out a puff of cigarette smoke. "You don't have to sell me on the merits of getting out of Dodge. But where will we go? Hotels aren't cheap and putting other relatives in danger is not an option."

Botan chirped in with her hand raised. "Koenma can take care of that. I'm sure money won't be an issue."

Tsuki groaned, "That won't be possible either."

"Huh, why not?" Botan pouted.

"If anyone knows how important Koenma is to me, it would be Sniper. It's a given that I'd go to him for help in this type of situation."

Hiei could see that the ferry-woman wasn't convinced not go to her superior. "Spirit World is a bureaucracy, nothing is truly secret. It would only be a matter of time before Sniper found us."

Tsuki nodded weakly from the couch. Sniper knew too much, there was no move that wasn't likely to be a premeditated trap. Except…"There is someone I can ask for help that would not betray us to Sniper. Ever hear of a clandestine group called the Janus Club?"

Everyone looked puzzled, except for Kurama. "I believe they are a human myth like the Illuminati."

"Yeah, something like that. Turns out they aren't a myth and I have an acquaintances who wouldn't mind giving some, if not all of us a place to lie low." Kurama watched Hiei frown again at Tsuki. He opened a telepathic link with the shorter apparition. _"Hiei, what is it?"_

He wasn't able to read her mind, but he definitely was picking up on a sense of foreboding. _"Something is wrong, she doesn't have faith in her own words."_

"Are you sure they will help us?" Kurama asked, watching Tsuki very carefully. Her eyes slide away as she answered.

"Yes, but…it may take some convincing." Tsuki forced herself up onto her feet and was pleased to see she could stand without wobbling. The immobility was fading faster now. She'd be 100% in no time. "I'll speak with them and let you know."

Tsuki began to walk to the door and it dawned on everyone that she intended to go now. Kuwabara yanked her back by the decorative tie on the back of her dress. "Hold up, short stuff. You don't mean you're going right now?"

"Of course I'm going right now. The longer we stay here the more time he can have to attack."

"That may be true, but you shouldn't push yourself. You still need time to recover." Kurama said as Yukina nodded and Botan declared that she seconded Kurama.

Keiko asked, "Why don't you send them a message. If they know you're still recovering from an attack, maybe your friend will come to us."

Shaking her head and pulling herself free of Kuwabara's hold Tsuki answer was, "No. That's not how they work. They haven't remained hidden by revealing themselves for the sake of others, even friends. I have to go to them."

"Damn it, what is with people on this team not taking the proper time to recuperate." Yusuke poked Tsuki in the shoulder to emphasis his words. "You. Need. Rest."

"Rest isn't always an option." Tsuki sneered and shoved his hand away. Strengthening her voice she said with all the finality that she could muster, "I'm going." She strode with purpose to the door. Before she took more than five steps she felt hands grip her waist and lift.

As Hiei twisted her over his shoulder, she went red with anger. Though it soon turned into embarrassment. She no longer had on her tights and was wearing a skirt that was not flattering in her current position. Kuwabara had the grace to blush and look away, while Kurama knowing Hiei had already averted his gaze. Tsuki didn't see it, but heard the slap Keiko gave Yusuke for looking unabashedly. Botan giggled, Yukina murmured, and Shizure shook her head as Hiei carried Tsuki to the bedroom thrown over his shoulder while she kicked, punched, and hollered to be let down.

As they passed through the door, Tsuki griped onto the frame. Pulling for all her worth, she managed to slip from Hiei's shoulder and slide down his back. He immediately turned to scoop her up again. His brows were drawn close together and his eye twitched. "Don't be stubborn." He tried to pull her away but Tsuki showed more strength than he thought possible as she clung to the doorframe and tried to kick him away.

"No means NO, jackass!" and lashed out with her foot again. He caught the wicked appendage and held it so she wouldn't be able to attack without losing her balance. Thinking he had her cornered he leaned forward to dislodge her fingers, when she threw her weight on the foot in his grasp, giving her enough leverage to kick with her other foot. She caught him smack on the face.

The kick moved Hiei back and he dropped her. Tsuki landed and steadied herself quickly. Hiei's hand blocked his face for a moment, but when it moved a red shoeprint ran from his forehead to his chin and in his eyes were flames. Suddenly Tsuki realized the kicking might not have been such a good idea.

Two minutes later, Tsuki was sitting on the American style bed in Shizure's bedroom with her hands bunched into the blankets and her lip stuck out like a petulant child. She had an enormous lump on her head that Botan was doing her best to soothe. The only thing that made her grin was looking at Hiei who still had her shoeprint indented on his face and was the subject of ridicule by Yusuke and Kuwabara. The girls were laughing too, but Yusuke and Kuwabara were tormenting the guy.

Kurama alone did not seem amused. "Well, at least we know you have enough energy to not worry over you.

Tsuki barely heard him, she was so intent in smugly enjoying Hiei's roasting. However, when Hiei sent her look that clearly said, 'you will pay for this' she snapped her eyes away. "Uh, yeah. So… can I go now?"

"No." "Yes."

Kurama and Hiei looked at one another. "She needs to rest."

"She's recovered." Kurama gestured to Tsuki, "Unless she has a concussion now."

"Hn."

Tsuki pulled down her lower eyelid and stuck her tongue out at Hiei. "Then I _can_ go." Tsuki tried to swing her legs off the bed, but found herself shoved against the pillows by her diminutive tormentor.

"You will rest and everyone else will leave so you can." The glare Hiei gave was enough to convince everyone to leave the room. Kurama was the last to file out. He turned to Hiei when he realized the fire demon had not moved.

"Coming Hiei?"

"I have to make sure she stays in bed."

"_I have to make sure she stays in bed_." Tsuki muttered in a mimicry of Hiei's voice under her breath while making a vulgar hand gesture at her jailer.

"I suppose I could just crash the hilt of my sword against her temple. She would be sure to sleep then." Tsuki's eyes slanted and a pillow caught Hiei in the back of the head before she humped and flipped over onto her side pulling the covers high over her head. Hiei growled and twisted towards the bed.

Kurama smiled at the exchange. It was amusing to watch them torment one another. "If your intent was for her to sleep, then leave her alone beneath the blankets." Hiei looked pissed, but grudgingly sat in the chair in the corner of the room. Kurama laughed to himself and closed the door behind him.

Hiei sat mutely going over the day's events. The sun had set hours ago. So much had happened in a day. Yukina's home was ciders, Tsuki was snatched, nearly raped, but rescued. Kurama was handing down ultimatums. Yusuke and Kuwabara were worrying over the women. The entire group was in physical danger. And Hiei… As he contemplated, his own jumbled existence there were no words to describe his predicament. Certainly no words like confused, emotional, or high-strung.

He choose to summarize his internal mutterings as, 'I was angry when she gone and I'm not now that she's back.' That would have been fine, if it were true. Frankly, he was still angry. He had failed in his responsibility to protect the inhabitants of the house, that's what he was here for. His failure to protect Tsuki was worse, she underwent more than anyone else today.

He felt the Jagan flare and his perception of reality shifted again. The room didn't change but he could hear the terrified screams again, Tsuki's terrified screams. They echoed and rose in volume drowning him in a cascade for sound.

From the bed, Tsuki heard a strange sound. Rolling and peeking over the edge of her covers she looked for the cause. In the corner, sat Hiei. One hand was clutching his forehead, while iridescent purple light was shooting through the spaces between his fingers. The other hand clutched his chest and he was breathing raggedly and in uneven bursts.

"Hiei!" She leapt out of the bed and ran to him. Kneeling in front of him and she tried to pry his hand away from his third eye. When she dislodged his hand, he pulled away the headband that shielded his Jagan. Tsuki was bathed in its purple glow. The iris of the eye focused on her, then its eerie shimmery light faded and the eye drifted shut.

When the Jagan closed, Hiei collapsed forward almost out of the chair. Tsuki took the brunt of his weight to keep him from hitting the floor. His breathing was still hitching so she pushed him back into the chair and tilted his head back to open his airway. When her hand touched his face, Tsuki felt moisture. "Hiei?"

His revealed face showed tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. A single tear rolled down the side of his face and Tsuki witnessed a miraculous thing. Before the tear hit the ground, it crystalized into a tiny bead; shiny, black, and beautiful. Tsuki reached for the tiny gem, enthralled.

She extended the bead in her open palm to Hiei. "How…" she trailed off too impressed to continue. Hiei, finally free of the Jagan's influence, looked down in Tsuki's open hand. It took a moment to recognize what he was looking at, a hiruseki stone. Then he heard a soft ping as another stone landed on the carpet.

Suddenly he rose from the chair and ran to the vanity. His cheeks were tear-stained. Comprehension slammed into him. And so did fear. He swiped his eyes dry before more hiruseki stones materialized.

Tsuki collected the second tear and was offering them to him when he turned around. "How…" Hiei's hand smacked hers away sending the two stones flying. "Hey!" Tsuki exclaimed as the stones quickly disappeared from her view as they landed. "What was that for?"

Hiei grabbed Tsuki by the shoulders and shook her to get her attention. "Fix me." He demanded. "This damned eye, its haunting me. Make it stop."

"What?" Tsuki fought and broke his grip. "The Jagan's making you cry rocks?" Tsuki asked incredulous. "Impossible. It's not a power of the demons that originally possessed the eye."

"The eye isn't producing the stones, but it is producing the tears. Make it stop!"

"Woah!" Tsuki said raising her hands in a stop motion. "You normally cry black beads! Is that a fire demon trait? How long have you been able to do this?" She fired off questions in quick succession, obviously curious.

Hiei groaned and sank to the floor. The scientist in Tsuki had taken over and she was more concerned with the ability to hiruseki stones than helping him. If she told anybody, if she told Yukina.

Hiei punched the floor, ended Tsuki's torrent of questions.

She looked at him and realized she left her curious nature get her into trouble again. He really wanted her help. Granted crying black beads was unusual, but if the beads were a natural occurrence for him, then what he was really upset about were the tears themselves. She had an aversion to crying herself, but this was a bit much. "I wish I could help you, but I don't have the tools to examine you here. The only way to fix the Jagan, if it is the source of the problem, is to go the Makai. My tribe is the only place to find anyone with the tools and the talent to do so."

'So that's it. I'm stuck with this damnable eye until the situation here is resolved?' The thought of being consumed by the desires of the Jagan eye was not a pleasant thought. He must have looked stricken, because he felt Tsuki place a warm hand on his back and rub. The touch made him jump. He was not familiar with people offering him comfort.

He looked up at her and she offered a sad but hopeful smile. Hiei was struck but how kind her smile was. Her rough edges and prickly demeanor softened when she smiled. He was aware of a strong desire to kiss her and almost gave into it. In the end, he decided to leave. She needed her rest, yet she was up worrying over him.

Before he left, he turned to her. He looked unsure of himself and Tsuki realized she didn't want him to leave. Maybe he could stay with her, if only for a short while. Seamlessly Tsuki fell into a waking fantasy of Hiei's hands on her body. His swift words brought her out of her reverie. "Don't tell anyone about what you saw." When the door clicked shut behind him and Tsuki was torn between throwing something at the door or kicking herself for being foolish.

Mornings were a tranquil affair at the compound but not here. When one person awoke in such tight quarters, everyone woke up. The single bathroom wasn't enough to provide for a group of nine. The tiny kitchen didn't have enough space, plates, flatware, or food to serve everyone. After a restless night after a stressful day that didn't end with dinner, most of the impromptu residents were on edge.

After much arguing the census was to split into groups and separate. Each group would handle its own meals and necessities until Tsuki contacted them with the result of her consultation with the Janus club. The only problem was dividing the team into groups. No one was eager to be separated and certain pairs had to be maintained. The biggest issue is that every boy wanted to be on Tsuki's team and Tsuki wanted to fly solo.

Tsuki face palmed herself and gritted her teeth. 'These people aren't getting it.' She tried another tact instead saying 'Hell no' fifteen more times. "Let me be clear here, just so everyone understands. Clandestine means secret. It means I can't bring my friends to the party."

"We know what clandestine means." Kuwabara said, but the telltale blush on his face gave him away.

Tsuki smiled bemused at him before continuing. "Sure you do. Then you understand why none of you will be going with me."

Yusuke stepped up and placed a hand on Tsuki's head. "Sorry short-stack, there is no way we are letting you go anywhere unaccompanied."

"Yusuke is right, Tsuki. You were kidnapped once to stop your research into a cure. You are too valuable to go unescorted anywhere."

Tsuki's face twisted, they weren't going to let this drop. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, onna. Nowhere is safe at the moment. Your idea to split up so as not to be a large slow-moving target was valid, but your logic is flawed is you think there is any way you walk out of this building without at least one of us with you.

Tsuki looked in the faces of the four men standing in front of her. There wasn't a scrap of understanding for her position among them. They weren't going to budge. At least she could try to minimize the damage.

Tsuki pointed to Hiei and Kurama. "Fine, you're in. Come with me."

Kurama and Hiei exchanged glances. Kurama voiced their unspoken question. "You were so adamant about going alone, why have we been invited along so suddenly?"

"You guys won't let me have my way and the longer we stand around discussing tactics the longer Sniper has to plan an attack against us. I choose you two, for a reason." Tsuki pointed first at Kurama then at Hiei "Well, you actually look like you belong at the club Kurama. He, on the other hand, looks like he poses the least threat physically." There was a distinct snarl that bespoke Hiei's opinion that he was the least threat, but Tsuki ignored it. "Chances are high Yusuke and Kuwabara would be shot on sight for entering the door. Plus, I get the feeling he doesn't trust me enough to let me out of his sight."

Hiei threw his cloak over his shoulders as he prepared to leave. "It's not you I don't trust. I don't trust anyone around you."

Tsuki snorted in disdain and started out the apartment. She thought his words were false assurances, that he really didn't trust her to take care of herself. Kurama ingested the words at their real value, Hiei had just told Tsuki that he trusted her. A consideration that Hiei gave only to a few. Kurama had already intended to keep an eye on the two, but now he was beckoned to do so more out of curiosity rather than due diligence.

The trio traversed through the city as Tsuki gave a few guidelines. They were to do nothing and say nothing. Unless her life was in mortal danger and the situation was beyond her control. They were to remain frozen. "Unless a knife is stuck in my back, butt out."

"Do you seriously expect us to wait until you're injured…"

"Yes." Tsuki hissed. She tried to impress upon them that an intervention on their part would destroy any chance of getting help. She knew Kurama might find it difficult, but he was a big picture kind of guy. He wouldn't act rashly. Hiei however, was another story.

"You are a bigger fool than I thought possible." Hiei said as he strode behind her, careful to keep an eye of their surroundings.

Tsuki's head swiveled back as she continued stepping down the sidewalk. "Kiss my ass." she deadpanned. Hiei's eyes flicked to her bottom and he grinned before looking away. Tsuki tried to follow his eyes wondering what was so damn funny, then remember she still had on her babydoll dress with its asymmetrical hem and no tights.

Tsuki blushed and returned her gaze forward in time to arrive at a building near the center of the city. Near the door a tiny brass plaque said "Gentlemen's Club." No name was given. Kurama cringed hoping that Tsuki wasn't meeting her contact here. Tsuki opened the door and walked inside without an ounce of shame. Inside there was a single door with two guards on either side.

As she walked up the guard on the right gave a low long whistle. "What have we here? You're a little short for the stage, but the fellows love the untouched innocent look."

"Cut the bullshit, Taki. I wanna see Pierce."

The guard on the left, a young and flighty looking sort, jumped at Tsuki's harsh words. But Taki's head shot up from Tsuki's modest bust line to her face. "Holy shit, its you." Hiei felt the atmosphere of the room change as soon as the guard recognized Tsuki. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here, bitch. If you think I'm letting you through…"

"Oh, I know you're letting me that door." Tsuki said confidently. "It only a question of if you make this hard or not."

"You think you scare me little Miss Monster. Pierce pulled you up out the gutter and you broke the vows to run off with a man. You can never come back. You know that." Taki sighed as if put out by the situation. "Fuck off. You and your fan club."

Now it was Tsuki's turn to sigh. All things considered, she like Taki. But right now Taki was standing in front of the door that led to safety for Tsuki's friends. This wasn't going to earn her brownie points, but she had to speak with Pierce and there was no way Pierce would come to her.

In a flash Tsuki was behind Taki and she reached around covering Taki's nose with her hand. As her captive's eyes grew wide Tsuki spoke very gently. "You know what I can do to you right?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" The other guard rushed up still looking scared, but determined. "Violence isn't the answer."

"That depends on the question." Tsuki shifted so that Taki's body blocked her own. "And the question is, are you going to buzz me in or do I have to fight my way in?" The second guard looked at Taki, who still looked ready to struggle and made a judgment call. The door beeped and swung open a moment later revealing the interior of an elevator. Tsuki nodded once, "Good choice." Then she used both hands to aim a blue mist at the guard and Taki. A moment later they both sank to the floor sound asleep.

Hiei had watched the entire exchange without moving as Tsuki had asked and he approved of her handle on the situation. His endorsement quickly turned to bewilderment when she began striping the second guard. "What on earth are you doing?"

"It would be better not wear a dress here, its against our vows."

"Vows?" Kurama intoned as politely turned his head away. However, he never got the answer to his question when Hiei interrupted.

"He's a she." Beneath the shirt of the guard was a wide strip cloth tightly wound around the guard's chest and identical to Tsuki's own.

Kurama heard Hiei's soft words and looked. The binding was a dead give away. Looking closely at the lady's reposed face, he could see the softness and femininity he hadn't noticed before. Looking over at Taki, he belatedly realized she too was a woman. Tsuki tucked the hem of her skirt into her new pants and threw the shirt over her top. She appeared caught between a transformation. Her clothes and features leaned into masculine, but her bust and hair revealed her for the female she was.

As the pieces mentally fell into place, Kurama confirm his theories with Tsuki. "Are all the inhabitants of this club women dressed as men?"

She didn't bother looking back as she moved towards the elevator. "Yes." The men quickly followed and Tsuki pressed the button for the next floor. "The Janus Club is only for women who live their lives as men. Everyone here was born a woman and will die as one. But they've been scarred by the world of men and hide here in the guise of that they fear… or in some cases despise."

The doors beeped and opened revealing a large room. "You can ask me about it later. Remember what I said." Tall Romanesque pillars lined the sides of the room, draped with heavy ornamental curtains. Across the room at a large desk sat a tall slim woman. At least, Hiei and Kurama assumed she was a woman. This person too, looked the part of a man. Her face was angular and her hair was dark and slicked back from her face.

When they stepped off the elevator into the room, Tsuki knew what was ahead. She was knowledgeable about Pierce's tactics. It was no surprise when from behind the curtains guards rushed out towards the elevator with guns drawn.

"Sleep."

When the last body dropped, Tsuki cleared the mist. The tall woman was still sitting behind the desk, silently and intently staring at her guests. Then she smiled wide and charming. "I would say 'Welcome home' but you're not exactly a sight for sore eyes." The voice speaking was husky and warm. Kurama was mildly impressed. There was not nothing about this person that bespoke her true gender. Indeed, she looked, spoke, and carried herself like a man.

"Pierce." Tsuki said curtly, by way of greeting as she strode over to the desk, stepping over the slumbering operatives. "I know now isn't the best timing, but I could use a large favor."

"It must be a large favor to bring you back here and with contraband guests." Tsuki nodded as she climbed onto the desk and sat crossed legged facing her friend. Pierce picked up a remote on her desk and swiveled to the monitor on the wall behind her. An instant replay showed Tsuki's aggressive entrance. When Pierce paused as Tsuki gassed the elevator attendants, Tsuki had the grace to look sheepish. "You know the rules, Moonbeam. If you leave then you can't come back."

"But I'm not back, I need your help not the Club's."

"You know it doesn't work that way. You weren't popular here, baby." Pierce leaned forward and tapped Tsuki under the chin. "Bending the rules for you would cause unrest among the ranks that I can't afford right now."

Tsuki sighed and pivoted to slide off the desk. 'This was a long shot anyway. We just have to find another plan.'

Pierce's hands wrapped around Tsuki's waist and pulled her back across the desk. "But, if you can do something for me, I'll make sure you get whatever help you need." Tsuki looked back intrigued, she was so sure she'd just been rejected. "I have an issue that needs to be resolved. Once it's finished, morale will increase as will faith in my power and decisions."

"I see." Said Tsuki. The words covered a plethora of emotions and comprehension. "I need my favor first."

"No." Pierce flatly refused. "I don't know why you're back, but you wouldn't ask for my help unless you're desperate. I can't afford risky moves right now."

"Helping me is a matter of life and death."

"Then I better explain fast, so you can get my issue resolved."

Defeated, Tsuki sighed. The crew would have to protect themselves until she helped Pierce. "What is it that you need?"

Pierce swung Tsuki's legs around so she sat facing him on the edge of the desk. Placing her palms on the edge of the desk on both sides of Tsuki, Pierce leaned forward caging in her in. As Pierce pushed in close Tsuki instinctively placed her hands on Pierce's shoulders. In her seductive and husky voice, she told Tsuki, "I need your body."

_**Dear Lord forgive me for I have sinned. Instead of writing my fanfiction I was watching J Dramas. **_

_***Teary –eyed* I couldn't help it! It was Yonnabelle's fault! She told me Ouran Host School was a live action and then it was Mei-chan no Shitsuji and then **__**Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge. Go to her page and tell her to stop corrupting me. She updates even worse than I do. **_

_**Oh, before I forget, a recognition to novelist Amanda Quick, who created the Janus Club in her novels. I even named the leader of my Janus club Pierce in homage, although my Pierce is nothing like hers.**_

_**READERS: "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO CLIFF HANGER US LIKE THAT? WE HATE YOU SO MUCH! STOP DOING THIS TO US."**_

_**CHORDS: *LAUGHS MANICALLY AND RUNS AWAY* "Stay Tuned!" **_


	14. Kiss of Death

_**The last chapter of RedMoon found Tsuki in the arms of the mysterious Pierce, head of the cryptic Janus Club. It seems this new addition to the story has most of you intrigued and who am I to disappoint.**_

_**Disclaimer…**_

…

…

_**Do I really have to keep repeating this?**_

In her seductive and husky voice, Pierce told Tsuki, "I need your body." She let her eyes roam downward pausing longer than necessary at Tsuki's bust, before moving her eyes back up. Smiling wickedly and chuckling, she said, "Yes. Your body will satisfy my needs quite nicely."

The words spoken so enticingly to someone considered his, made Hiei uncomfortable. He was certain Tsuki was interested in men. And he was almost certain Pierce was a woman. But he wasn't at all certain that Tsuki, with her masculine leanings, wasn't interested in women as well.

Kurama saw the frown that was creasing Hiei's face, but said nothing. His pleasure was to watch the effects Hiei and Tsuki had on each other. He would only interfere if strictly necessary to the safety of either. Or to a not so innocent bystander, if Hiei tried to rip Pierce's throat out. Judging from Hiei's face as he watched Pierce try to seduce Tsuki, there was a distinct possibility.

Tsuki unknowingly made the situation worse. In response to Pierce's bold assessment, she threw her head back and laughed. She reached up, twisted Pierce's head to the side and planted her lips on the taller woman's cheek.

Kurama wasn't fast enough to stop Hiei who suddenly appeared beside the reunited friends and gave Pierce a fierce shove. The force sent Pierce back, where her head and back met the wall. "Hiei!" As Hiei turned to address the voice speaking to him, he was shocked to see a fist coming at him. He dodged and the blow meant to land on his nose, glanced his cheek instead. "What the hell are you doing?"

Hiei touched his cheek and looked at Tsuki. Her hands were still in fists. She'd actually hit him. Tsuki was saved from whatever trauma Hiei was about to inflict when Kurama rushed next to her. "Go! Check on your friend." Turning to Hiei, "We will wait outside."

"Like Hell," Hiei began, but Tsuki ran pass him calling to Pierce. He attempted to grab her hand. He didn't want her with that strange woman, but Kurama physically smacked his hand away. Hiei's eyes narrowed and he stared coldly at his friend.

"Pierce. Are you alright?"

Hiei's eyes drifted over to where Tsuki was fretting. "It's gonna take more than a knock against the back of the head to keep me down." Pierce tried to stand straight but winced grabbing her back. Tsuki's face was full of concern and she immediately moved closer, taking Pierce's arm over her shoulder to help support the injured cross-dresser.

The little scene pissed Hiei off more than he thought possible and he moved to go towards them, but Kurama stepped forward to block his path. Hiei's face darkened and stepped closer to the spirit fox reincarnate. "Maybe you're right Kurama, and we should take this outside." The two walked side-by-side back into the elevator. As the doors closed, Hiei caught Pierce's eye and the lady grinned as she pulled Tsuki close against her body and winked.

Hiei didn't even know that his hand was in a fist or that it was shaking, but Kurama took in everything. Returning his eyes forward as the elevator began to climb, he asked Hiei, "What are you going to do?"

"I will start with breaking your fingers."

"Not about me. About Tsuki."

"This has nothing to do with Tsuki."

Kurama pressed the stop button on the control panel and the elevator grinded to a halt. "Stop lying to yourself Hiei. That outburst back there was entirely about Tsuki and you know it."

Hiei refused to let himself off track. "Don't try to confuse the subject, Fox. You will pay for interfering with my affairs."

"Fine, Hiei. We'll have it your way. Kurama turned and faced the shorter demon. "I'll let you hit me and I won't fight back."

"Hn, you've finally lost your mind." Kurama was a formidable opponent but his advantage was in outthinking the opponent. In a straight slugging match, he was not a challenge. Two punches at full force and Hiei knew Kurama would be down.

"There is a catch."

"Obviously," Hiei muttered.

"For every statement I make, you will earn one chance to strike. If my statement is false, then you can take your swing. If my statement is true, I proceed unscathed."

"This isn't a smart game to play." Hiei cracked his knuckles. "Hn, I could lie and punch you no matter what you say."

"I trust your sense of honor." There was a pregnant silence as the weight of Kurama's words sunk in. Everyone in the group knew Hiei was honorable, by Hiei's definition of honor. The only problem was that no one could figure out Hiei's definition of honor. Pressing forward before Hiei could reject the idea, Kurama began his game. "You slept with Tsuki." He waited patiently a full ten seconds and when Hiei didn't move he continued. "You burned down the mountainside because Tsuki was kidnapped." No movement. "You wouldn't have exploded if it were anyone else, save Yukina perhaps."

Hiei smirked irritated. "You already deduced as much. This isn't much fun if you only say things you know to be true."

Kurama smiled back and waited another ten seconds. "You secretly watch her."

…

"What you did to Tsuki was partially out of revenge." Hiei flexed his fingers and waited as ten seconds passed. "And revenge was just an excuse to take what you wanted."

"Are you implying that I forced myself on her?" The very calm way Hiei spoke didn't fool Kurama, he could sense the tension in every muscle of Hiei's body.

"No," Kurama replied. Despite the fact that Hiei still had not moved, he seemed to sag with relief. "I am explicitly saying is that you've been lusting after her for a while." Ten more seconds passed by with no reaction from Hiei.

"You still lust after her."

…

"You think about her safety."

…

"You trust her." Hiei began shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. He was trying to keep his face composed but with each correct statement he grew angrier.

"You don't like when people touch her."

…

"You wanted to punch Koenma for trying to kiss her." Hiei looked near his breaking point and Kurama fed up with his charade just asked, "Why don't you just admit it already?"

Hiei's hand shot out twisting in Kurama's shirt while he cocked his other fist back. "What? You're saying that I love her." Hiei began to swing.

"Of course not." Kurama said flatly. Hiei pulled his punch less than an inch from Kurama's face. "You don't know what love is, how you could you experience?"

"I know what love is." Hiei said scornfully releasing his friend's shirt. "When a person is so pathetic that they need another person to feel stronger or complete, they call it love."

"Is that what you think it is?"

"Am I wrong?" Hiei asked a bit too sagely.

Kurama chose not to answer that question and instead pressed the button to move the elevator. "The concept of love aside, I was saying that you care about her. That's where all the jealousy is coming from.

"Jealousy?" Hiei raged. "I am not jealous of Thing!"

"Really?" Kurama asked slyly. "Then throw your punch."

After a long pause, Hiei faced forward. "I'll pass on punishing you for your presumptions this time Kurama, but don't think I will be so lenient a second time."

Kurama laughed to himself and watched the doors slide open. "Of course not Hiei."

* * *

><p>While Hiei and Kurama were having their man-to-man talk, Tsuki was downstairs with Pierce. From behind a discreetly hidden minibar, Tsuki had retrieved ice and fashion an ice bag from a towel. As Tsuki pressed the pack against Pierce's head and Pierce held one to her back, they discussed Tsuki's friends.<p>

"The one that shoved me, what's his name?"

"Hiei." Tsuki supplied.

"Yeah, Hiei. That one is so head over heels, he doesn't know what to do with himself."

Tsuki pressed the pack down a little harder than necessary and Pierce winced. "Stay out of it." Tsuki said contritely, "He's not a book, so don't need to read him."

"What," Pierce watched Tsuki intently; "you're not interested?"

Looking more bored than annoyed, Tsuki tossed the pack on to desk. "You _know_ I'm not a book."

Suddenly Pierce laughed, loud and full. "You _are_ interested." Tsuki wandered away trying to move out of the range of scrutiny, but Pierce got up and followed her. "But…" she said watching Tsuki's body language, "you don't think he's interested."

"Oh, he's interested." Tsuki replied without thinking. Then she slapped her hands over her mouth and shot Pierce a dirty look. Removing her hands, she threatened, "That doesn't leave this room or so help me."

"Or so help you what?" Pierce asked as she grabbed and pulled Tsuki flush against her own body. She threw in her trademark devilish grin. "I'd be more than willing to help you into my bed." But Tsuki wasn't amused this time around.

"Or so help me, I'll say some choice words about your bedroom skills to your recruits. You'll never get laid again if my lips start moving."

Pierce's smile drooped a little but held. "Well, before you go extolling my many talents, wouldn't you like to try them out?" When Tsuki didn't answer, her face flat and expressionless, Pierce finally dropped the handsome rogue act and released her. "Damn it, you were always a spitfire. Hitting a man where it hurts."

Tsuki actually gave her a rather bland smile and patted Pierce's cheek in friendly affection. "And you always were cocky. All your conquests have made you rightfully so, but if you'll remember," Returning the desk, Tsuki made herself comfortable sitting cross-legged on top. "I never harbored any desire to be one of your conquests. Just get down to business. What do you need from me?"

Pierce sighed softly and pressed a button behind her desk. Tsuki waited patiently as Pierce requested a team to tend to the fallen in his office and, with a wink for Tsuki, at the entrance. Once the team retreated with their comrades, Pierce regally claimed her leather chair behind the desk.

She caught Tsuki's eye as she sat and smiled a charming smile. Tsuki had to admit that Pierce was one of her most admired individuals. She was powerful, strong, charismatic, intelligent. She had shaken off the limits imposed by her femininity. When compared to almost any man she was above par. This made the situation dire. If Pierce had a problem that was weakening her power, then it was no small problem.

Tsuki listened raptly; this would be an interesting story. "I have a rival of sorts. However, he isn't setting up shop and stealing customers. He's been taking over the businesses already established. I was aware of the organization from the start, but I found an ally in their leader. His organization weakens my enemies and he knows the cardinal secret of the Janus Club. He agreed to leave my establishments and businesses untouched in exchange that I not interfere. But our truce has come undone." Pierce lace her fingers and looked into the distance at nothing. "I can see where I was foolish. He only wanted the truce so I wouldn't crush his smaller, though more influential upstart. Now that he's assimilated the competition, he thinks he's strong enough to take me on. Last week, he came by with a list of concessions as tribute." Pierce relaxed back in her seat and gave a sardonic bark of laughter. "The bastard had the audacity to suggest ending this with no bloodshed. As if I would bow down so easily. His first concession: money. He wants a cut of the clubs' profits."

Tsuki shrugged. The situation was unstable with a propensity to blow up, but it was nothing that Pierce hadn't stared down before. You didn't get to Pierce's level in the world without people trying to knock you back down or take what was yours for themselves. Had Pierce lost her guts? "Tell him to fuck off. I don't see the issue here."

"Precisely the kind of reaction I should have expected from you. You're smart, Tsuki but far too impulsive. Mamoru is a double bladed knife. He's a politician's son with power and influence I can not match. He could make the legal side of Janus dealings very difficult. On the other side, he has deep ties with the Yakuza. He's has been making deals and doing enough favors to have some of the most powerful underworld figures in his pocket. Whether legal or illegal, he is a dangerous man to deny. An all-out war is to be avoided at any costs. With the organizations being what they are, victory would be uncertain and certainly not without heavy losses."

"Then give him the cut till you can get a better plan."

"Five percent"

"That's reasonable."

"I get to keep the five." Tsuki blinked and said nothing more. "He's also 'requesting' that I supply him with private 'entertainment' from my subordinates. As I mentioned he knows the truth about the Janus Club. He expects that I will supply with a bevy of women, who have nowhere else to turn, to fulfill his desires, while he avoids public scrutiny. After all, as Janus members they could easily blend in as part of his masculine entourage. He even sent an ambassador yesterday, to approve candidates."

An expression of shock passed over Tsuki's countenance. This Mamoru fellow was brazen to send someone collection a payment Pierce hadn't agreed to pay. "I turned him away at the door of course. But I suspect that he will return today. Despite my open defiance, Mamoru doesn't a war any more than I do. He will be patience and try to lull, seduce, and pressure me into surrender before he outright attacks.

"So far, I've been stalling on the girls but giving the cut. As can be expected morale has dropped, everyone thinks it's only a matter of time before I cave to Mamoru. I need to nip this in the bud before my whole organization collapses in on itself or crumbles from the outside. This is where you come in, dearest."

Tsuki swallowed. It was time to get her mission. "So what's my role?"

"I would think that's obvious. I want you to kill him."

Tsuki's reaction was a rather subdued, "I see."

"I know how you feel about premeditation, but you're working for me, for Janus, right now. You know how we operate. We have never shied away from murder, if it gets the job done." Tsuki sighed and closed her eyes. She should have known, big trouble for Pierce meant someone had to die. "I know you're not fond of the idea, but if you want my help, then do the job. And you do need my help. I may not have enough clout to take out this current threat to my power, but I know things you _need_ to know."

Tsuki pondered that for a moment. It hadn't occurred to her that Pierce with her knowledge of the demon world and her underworld connections could have intelligence on the situation at hand. One eyelid lifted and Tsuki studied the absolute head of the Janus Club. Pierce was just as stubborn and ruthless as she was when Tsuki first met her. Even though the disease could destroy everything, Pierce would hold out until she got what she wanted. And Tsuki did need her help, so she nodded.

"Good to see we're of one accord. I'll make some phone calls to make sure our recruiter comes by to claim you. I'll leave the particulars of execution up to you."

"Wait a second. Won't I be a bit noticeable?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're afraid of attacking this guy because of retaliation from his ally's and family. But if the girl you supplied offs him, fingers will point in your direction."

"You misunderstand, moonbeam. I don't strike because I lack the ability to strike fast enough. He's no fool. His security and intelligence networks are something only paranoid conspiracy theorists dream up. If he sees an attack coming and he likely will, a war will have started before the first hammer drops. But if he dies suddenly, there is no time for a counterattack. His ally's will be too busy divvying up his fly-by-night empire and his father won't want to offend me without the power of his son's organization to bolster him. If Mamoru dies before he can notify his network, I walk away untouched."

"No pressure." Tsuki murmured. If she succeeded, all was right with the world. Her friends would have a place to lay low, they would get valuable information about their enemy, and a threat to Pierce blotted out. If she failed, none of that would happen, the Janus Club would either disband or be over-run, and she might end up dead for the trouble.

While Pierce made some calls to arrange for the recruiter, Tsuki went looking for Kurama and Hiei. They weren't going to like this, but they could help her come up with a plan. There was little room for error; she wanted the extra cognitive power on this one. When she approached the two men standing against the wall of lobby, she noticed the new guards' open expressions of hostility.

She took at the two guys and saw they both had smug looks. Glancing back at the guards, one lady snorted and turned her head and the other flipped them off. Obviously something was afoot, but for the time being she put that aside.

"I spoke with Pierce. We have a problem…" Tsuki truncated Pierce's speech and looked to her friends for guidance. Instead, she got the sharp edge of Hiei's tongue.

"So her plan is to market you as a whore and you're okay with it?"

"Not now Hiei!" Tsuki snapped. He had been obnoxious all day and she was fed up. "I need a plan, not criticism. My life might be riding on this. If you're not going to be of help then be a blank space."

Hiei scoffed, "Just because your former lover suggested it, doesn't make it a good idea."

'Lover? For the love of Kami, I've had it!' "Maybe I didn't make myself clear. Get. Lost. I don't need you or your brand of help."

Kurama watched curious as always but also a little wary. If anyone could press Hiei's buttons, it was Tsuki and she was doing an expert job of it right now. Hiei didn't volunteer his protection often. He was only in the world of ningens because Kurama, Yusuke, and Koenma explicitly asked. To have his concern and generosity thrown back in his face was an affront he wouldn't bear well.

Tsuki had turned her back on the searing young man so she didn't see his hands snake forward. Once again, Tsuki found herself hoisted up and twisted over his shoulder. And once again, she let loose a steady string of expletives while her feet and fists desperately tried to connect with something vital. As they passed, Tsuki called out to Kurama. Hiei paused and pivoted to eye the fox. Tsuki twisting round saw the look, as if Hiei was checking to see if Kurama would interfere. When Kurama softly shook his head and walked away heading for the elevator, Tsuki's mouth dropped agape. "Son of a bitch!" Hiei began towards the door and Tsuki was shocked that Kurama was complacent in this. Then again, he'd never stopped Hiei from grabbing her before.

Determined to not be abducted against her will, Tsuki twisted towards the guards, pleading earnestly. Each woman took one look at her, a hard look at Hiei, and pretended they hadn't heard her. Finding no aid in that quarter, Tsuki cried out in frustration and as usual took things too far.

In her fury, she grabbed the back of Hiei's pants and pulled with all her strength. This achieved the primary goal, Hiei did release her. More like dropped her…on her head. And he stomped on her hand accidentally as he trampled around trying to right his garments. That was okay though, because he planned to do much worse to her once he remedied himself.

After her linoleum kiss, Tsuki managed to stagger to her feet around the same time Hiei finished rearranging his clothes. Hiei's hand twisted in her hair before she could scurry away. He was shaking her and yelling. Tsuki tried to pull free and regretted it immediately. She was liable to walk away with a chunk of hair and some scalp missing if she tried that again. Pushed to this point, she aimed her hands towards Hiei's face and took a deep breath to call on her abilities.

Hiei saw her and jumped back releasing her hair before he got a dose of poison in the face. As he stood opposite her, he realized things had gotten out of control. It wasn't his intention when he picked her up to fight her. This needed to stop.

He shifted out of a fighting stance and stood straight. "Onna, why are you so infuriating?"

"Why am _I _so infuriating?" Tsuki asked her voice going up on the strain in her tone. "Do you even acknowledge how you drive me insane? You can't manhandle me every time you don't get your way."

"I can do to you," Hiei asserted, "whatever I want to do. YOU are not the alpha here."

"Alpha? Who gives a fuck about ALPHA?" Tsuki screamed. "You're the only one concerned with that bullshit. I don't like ultimatums or commands tossed in my direction with an expectation of obedience. I use my superior brains and moderate strength to make sure I'm safe from pricks that do that. But I'm not hung up on who's dominant and who's submissive."

"Don't confuse the issue."

"I'm not Confusing the issue, I'm Clarifying the issue. Dominant and submissive." Tsuki scoffed. "Is that the only way you know how to relate to others, subjugation? Those you lord over and those who lord over you? You're more fucked up than I am when it coming to interpersonal communication." Tsuki itched to throw something and smash his face. "Just because you think you're better than me, doesn't mean I'm yours to push around!"

For the breadth of a second, all of the air in the room disappeared. Tsuki held her breath and Hiei also didn't inhale. Purple light was bursting from beneath the bandana so violently that the cloth blew from Hiei's forehead. His knees buckled from the onslaught of emotion and he braced himself up on all fours on the ground.

He heard Tsuki call his name. He couldn't tell if her tone was concerned or fearful. He looked up at her and an emotion: white hot, blinding, and maddening, consumed him. Before he knew it, he had lunged at her. Too shocked by the Jagan's spike in power, she was hit full force and went down under Hiei's weight.

The next thing she saw was his open palm rearing back. Tsuki's eyes narrowed. Her face set into a nearly forgotten mask, emotionless and cold. But her eyes were speaking. They told Hiei want she thought of him in that instant, they dared him to follow through and face her wrath and hatred. That look stilled his hand against her. The purple light faded and the Jagan drifted shut as Hiei lowered his hand. He didn't want to hurt her, he was just so...angry. She said she wasn't his and he snapped. He hadn't meant to take it this far.

The tears came so quickly, two beads hitting the floor. Then he was on his feet and out the door. Tsuki, still on the floor, calmly picked herself up. She was too used to out of the ordinary-ness that had flooded her life recently. Not that she wasn't disturbed by this newest incident. She finally understood what Hiei wanted last night and why.

He was becoming an emotional wreck. His temper had always burned bright, but it was a controlled fire. Oh yes, he could be ruthless, cruel, and vengeful. Until recently, as recently as the Jagan spikes if Hiei was accurate, wild and emotional weren't common to his personality.

Tsuki stooped down and plucked up the two new beads. In the bright light here, she could see the beads weren't black as she originally thought but a dark crimson. The mystery behind these crystal tears also worried and confused her. In her heart, Tsuki knew how this was going to go and she wasn't looking forward to it.

Pocketing the beads Tsuki turned her mind to her real problem. One that apparently she would have to resolve on her own without the help of others she thought she could count on.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Tsuki found herself in the midst being in over her head. The recruiter had collected her and taken her to a compound in the countryside, not too far from the city. In an ornate set of rooms too grand for Tsuki's taste, an attendant commanded her to bathe, dress, and await her benefactor's pleasure. Apparently, Mamoru was eager to play with his new toy. He arrived, as she was coming out of the bath. He also arrived with an entourage of well-bodied guards who occupied the corners, windows, and entrance.<p>

Mamoru attributed his guest's nervous behavior to her new position in his life. He didn't realize that her aversion and evasion was born from being trapped in a room with six bodyguards who looked strong enough to break her neck a glance, with no more than a terry cloth robe for protection and no escape plan.

Tsuki thought she hit upon a stellar idea when Mamoru asked her to serve sake. She took hold of her courage and steeled her nerves. Taking the sake from the table, she took a swig and offered her mouth to Mamoru. Pleased his guest was warming to her wanton role; Mamoru leaned forward and enjoyed his drink. After that, Tsuki fought to keep bile from rising up from her roiling stomach as she allowed Mamoru to kiss her, though she was studious in keeping his hands from straying to intimate places.

There was a brief moment of fear when Mamoru shoved her down and she was sure she wouldn't be able to deter him without bringing severe attention to herself. In a twist of blessed fate, Tsuki saw when the poison he'd unwittingly but willingly sipped from her lips reached his heart. He collapsed on her, his soul gone before he landed. His weight pressed down quickly and Tsuki groaned as the air whooshed from lungs. Worried the guards would recognize what transpired she prepared to flood the room with miasma. Instead, the guards chuckled amongst themselves and began exiting the room, joking about their eager boss.

Tsuki lay there for a full minute unreasonably scared to move. Realizing this might be the only chance she had to escape she shoved off the body and scrambled back to the bathroom to get her clothes. She dressed hurriedly with shaking hands. Pausing, she looked at her hands; they just wouldn't stay still.

'No time for this, think about it later.' Tsuki rushed out the bath straight to the window. As she undid the latch, the door burst open. "Sir, we've been attacked. We need…" he trailed off as he saw Mamoru lying unmoving with his eyes staring empty into the distance. His eyes flew to Tsuki, caught in the act of trying to flee.

Tsuki chose to dive behind the couch nearest to the window and as she dived, the glass shattered. The guard had whipped out his gun and opened fire. She was fast and she _might_ be able to dodge his aim, but she wasn't fast enough to out run a bullet. The bullets began ripping through the couch and Tsuki cowered low to the ground.

The shots rang out loudly and suddenly stopped, there was a distinctive clicking as the gun tried to discharge a bullet in an empty clip. A few more seconds of soft clacking sounds and Tsuki realized he was changing the clip. Taking a chance Tsuki flashed from behind the couch. His aim was better than Tsuki thought. He corrected his deflection after two misses, nearly hitting her with his third slug. Frightened, she dived behind a breakfast bar. The bullets followed her tearing a path across the wall bringing down plates, glasses, pans, and utensils. In particular, a large knife sliced Tsuki's arm in its descent. As bullets tore through the bar, splintering wood, Tsuki's hand closed on the handle of the blade and a plan formed.

Gritting her teeth, the diminutive assassin sat waiting for a way out of this hell. The sound of gunfire disappeared and Tsuki heard the telltale clicking of the empty chamber. High on adrenaline, her body heaved forward intent on burying the knife in the enemy's chest. She was up and vaulting over the bar before her eyes registered the sight before her. The guard wasn't reloading. HE HAD PULLED OUT A SECOND PISTOL.

She was moving full force through the air unable to change her trajectory. The first shots went through the bar as his face registered shock. He hadn't expected her to rush him. The shock transitioned to smug malice as he deftly angled the handgun higher.

He hadn't been reloading, thus the timing that was so crucial shortened. Somewhere inside Tsuki knew she wouldn't make it, but she was determined to strike a blow. She landed in front of her target and swung the knife. A painful scream cut through the air and he guard dropped to his knees. Blood quickly pooled around his body flooding out from where his arm should have met his hand.

Tsuki stood straight and beheld a gruesome sight in awe. She had struck quicker and lived as a result. The man with the gun was writhing around on the floor as blood pooled around his body from his severed hand. His moans were gut wrenching and Tsuki watched transfixed as he groped for his lost appendage.

There was something supremely disquieting about seeing the large man with tears streaking down his face as he cradled his bloody hand to his abdomen, rocking back and forth. All the while groaning or murmuring loudly to himself. As he rocked, he fumbled with the hand and it belated dawned on Tsuki that he was trying to pry the gun from the fingers. The words he was murmuring suddenly struck home. Over and over as he desperately tried to get the gun, "I won't miss again."

Tsuki's revelation followed on the heels of the gun falling from stiff dead fingers. Even as he pulled the trigger, she swung the knife. The blade sliced through his throat a moment before the bullet pierced her heart.

He fell forward in his own blood and choked as the blood blocked his air passage. The force from the bullet pushed Tsuki back, but she didn't fall. She expected pain like this to be a hot burning sensation; this pain was somewhat unexpected. Instead of fire, she felt ice, freezing pressure. And it was spreading through her chest.

She pressed her hand to the wound and stunned herself by how much blood she found. As she stared at her blood soaked hand, her vision wavered. 'I tried so hard, I really did.' She tried to make her way the window. If she was going to die, she didn't want her body found here with these ignoble gangsters. But her body wasn't working with her. Every step, every breath spread the frost in her chest.

'I'm not even going to make it out of this room.' That was a depressing thought, but that was her luck. The last time she sincerely thought she would die, she made a wish, and that hadn't come true either. 'No luck in death, I suppose.' She forced her way to the bullet riddled couch and sat down on the ruined leather.

As she leaned back, footsteps echoed as someone came down the hall. She was tempted to fight, at least throw the knife and hope it found its way to a vital organ, but her vision was blacking in and out and the cold had spread to her arms. With closed eyes, she threw her head back. 'Fuck it. It's not like it would change anything anyway.'

That scene greeted Hiei as he finally found the room for which he was searching. Tore apart by gunfire. Splashed with blood and three dead bodies. Of course, he was only interested in the one on the couch.

He had fought hard to get here, who knew so many humans could occupy so small a space. All of them ready to die for the master. Dealing with them had caused him precious time.

In truth, less than a minute, but in that minute a guard had run off to save Mamoru and discovered Tsuki trying to flee. Their brief battle had resulted in what Hiei was viewing now. He slowly walked through the room and came to stop in front of Tsuki. Her torso was covered in red, her face was sprinkled with cuts, and her arm was bloody.

He stood there for a long time, staring at her body. He expected the Jagan to malfunction or to lose control of his powers. Nothing happened, just quiet. In the silence, he could hear distant sirens. The police were on the way. Leaving her here was not an option. If the autopsy revealed her demonic heritage, Koenma would be in a bad position. Also, she was …someone of importance to him.

He wrapped her in his cloak and lifted her bridal style. He began to make for the exit when he paused and looked down into her face. Through the void he had been feeling since finding her body, he felt something. Elation, joy, relief. She was breathing. Faintly, shallowly, barely, but breathing. His feet moved faster as he ran back to the Janus Club. His mood shifting to worry, even fear, because he didn't know how much longer she might keep living.

_**OMG! Writers block for the fail. **_

_**Happy Thanksgiving readers. This year I'm grateful for my sweetie, the love of my family, and the fact that I finally have a concrete ending in mind for the story. Sorry, but I get hung up on details and even though we have at least…four or more chapters left I didn't feel comfortable writing unless I knew what would be happening with certainty. Then it just came to me, everything. All the stuff I already planned and how to make it all stick together. **_

_**Just how long can Tsuki hold onto her life? Find out on the next chapter of RedMoon: The Blood Red Moon Prophecy. **_


	15. The Blood Red Moon Prophecy

…

_**You don't want to listen to me babble, so disclaimer, don't own, yada yada, on with the fic. **_

This was familiar. A sharp tang, the scent of blood, was in the air. People were crowding round her, talking. There were words of encouragement. Demands to hang on.

This was her second time in this situation and both times had proven insightful into who truly cared about her existence. These voices that cared if she lived belonged to friends, new and old. The first time she died there was only one voice, Shigure's. This time around, she expected two voices, but there were so many. It was humbling. Sad that she realized how many people wanted her to live when she was on her dying.

She drifted aimlessly in the dark, washed in pain and listening to the voices. Occasionally life and light taunted her. The darkness would recede and she could see around her, see the concern others had for her. But she quickly slipped away, carried off by the darkness before she could say a word.

Tsuki didn't know how long she floated in limbo between death, sleep, and life, but she was aware when the pain ceased. Its pulsing cold touch ebbed from her slowly and was no more. Not too long after, she opened her eyes and experienced her first lucid moment since she passed out in Mamoru's den of iniquity.

Yukina was the one who saw Tsuki's eyes open. However, since Tsuki had done this repeatedly without seeming to actually wake, she didn't mark it as special until Tsuki's eyes _focused_ on her. She wasn't staring listlessly into oblivion, but looking directly at her. Tentatively, Yukina moved closer and asked, "Tsuki?"

Everyone in the room ceased talking and all attention became riveted on the bed. There was no sound as Tsuki stared at the petite ice maiden. After a while Yukina's hopeful smile fell and she looked at the others, crestfallen. Tsuki was still unresponsive, this was another… "You know it's rude to call someone's name for no reason, right?"

Yukina face darted back in Tsuki's direction. The cheeky girl was staring her with one eyebrow raised. "It's shocking that I'm correcting your manners. I mean…" WHOOSH. The air was knocked from Tsuki's lungs as Yuki threw herself across the bed and hugged her tight.

"TSUKI!"

Yuki squeezed Tsuki tight, happy her socially awkward friend hadn't died. For a brief moment chaos reigned in the tiny room as everyone crowded closer to the bed. The more reserved of the group were trying to gently pry Yuki away before she hurt the bedridden girl. Others like Botan were also leaping forward for hugs. But most just moved nearer and reveled in Tsuki's first signs of recovery.

"Careful," Kurama called above the din. "she did take a bullet straight through the chest." Yuki eeped and loosened her grip, but still clung to her friend. Her face was wet and she swept away the tears at the corners of her eyes.

Kurama's words had started the gears slowly turning in Tsuki's brain. She'd been shot at near point blank range. She remembered sitting down on the couch and then …nothing. Glancing down, Tsuki took in her clean white tee. Obviously someone had changed her out of the clothes she'd been wearing earlier. With no humility, she pulled the tee shirt up over her bust and looked at her chest.

Kuwabara rushed to cover his eyes, but everyone else only raised eyebrows. Her chest was bandaged and preserved her modesty. This wasn't the type of bandages she typically wore, this was a medical bandage. Tsuki could vaguely smell the ointment beneath the layers. Her hand slowly touched the wrapping, knowing beneath her hand rested a hole in her heart in a very literal sense.

A soft grunt brought Tsuki's attention back to the room. Hiei was standing off to her side and giving her a very stern look. When Tsuki didn't respond, he rolled his eyes and gruffly reached forward tugging her shirt down.

Realizing how odd she must seem to everyone, her face reddened.

Botan, Yukina, Keiko, and Shizure were crowding around the bed. Yuki was sitting on her lap. A ridiculous sight with Yuki being so tall and Tsuki so short. Kuwabara stood behind Yukina. Yusuke and Kurama stood farther back, but smiling at her all the same. Hiei was beside the head of the bed, silent as always. She could see Pierce standing towards the back, moving forward.

Tsuki felt awkward for a moment, so unsure of what to say and disliking the attention. Yuki wasn't helping as she snuggled her pal's face happily. "My Tsuki is back."

"YU-KI. That's embarrassing, stop it." Tsuki hissed while trying to dodge her face away.

"Didn't the red head say she's been shot through the chest." Pierce eyed Yuki's skirt, then continued in a blunt manner. "Move."

Yuki narrowed her eyes and she settled closer to Tsuki, careful to avoid putting pressure on the patient's chest. She wasn't moving. In her opinion, this lumbering hermaphrodite was responsible for Tsuki's current condition. Kurama told her everything when he called, concerned for her safety with Sniper on the loose. Yuki had rushed to be by her friend and she would be damned if Pierce would dislodge her.

The glare she sent Pierce could have seared flesh from bone, but Pierce weathered it with nonchalance. When it became clear that Yuki wasn't moving. Pierce heaved a long suffering sigh and made a play.

Yuki saw the hand coming and swatted him away while leaning out of the way. She was intent on Pierce and didn't see Hiei's hand. With a firm shove she toppled off the side of the bed and nearly took Tsuki with her.

Tsuki twisted over and everyone looked at the floor where Yuki had landed. Even Pierce looked, bracing a hand on the bed as he leaned across Tsuki to see. On the floor with her skirt riding high on her thighs was a livid Yuki. Pierce let loose a low whistle and flashed a playboy grin. Yuki sat on the floor sputtering at the effrontery, too angry to be coherent or stand back up.

Turning her head to Tsuki, Pierce favored her little assassin with a careless shrug and a wink. Shifting so she was seated on the edge of the bed, still leaning in close, Pierce opened her mouth to ask how Tsuki was feeling, when Hiei spoke up. "I didn't get the onna off, so you could take her place."

"Worried she'd like to have me on her lap more than you?" Pierce asked with a devious glint to her eye. Hiei's palm twitched, but while Pierce mocked Hiei, Yuki found her feet. Tsuki saw the girl rise like a vengeful phoenix and tried to warn her friends.

Yuki moved faster than Tsuki could get Pierce's attention. She didn't throw a punch, but instead grabbed her nemesis's face from behind, squeezing, stretching, scratching, and screeching like a banshee.

Pierce's furious and pained bellow echoed through the room and into the hall. Within seconds the room was swarming with Janus club members. Punches were flying, curses rent the air. As too many people surrounded and climbed across the bed fighting or trying to subdue the fighting, Tsuki was pushed out the bed.

She hit the floor hard. In the commotion no one seemed to notice her fall, evidenced by the fact that many pairs of feet trampled upon her. Busy trying to shield herself, Tsuki was shocked when hands gripped under her arms. She felt herself scooped up and tucked into someone's arms as they move through the jostling horde. Soon, Tsuki felt and heard the press of the crowd retreat, and she was placed on her feet.

She looked up at Kuwabara, who smiled goofily before running off. "Yukina take good care of her. I'll be back." Looking over her shoulder, Yukina was watching her with worried eyes.

"Kuwabara pulled me out the room when Yuki and Pierce started to fight. We saw you fall, so Kuwabara grabbed you. Are you alright?"

Beside her throbbing wrist from when she landed, Tsuki felt fine. So she nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for the rescue." Glancing around, Tsuki took in their surroundings. "Are we at the Janus Club?"

"Yes. After Hiei found you, Pierce opened the doors to us."

Somehow, she wasn't surprised to hear that Hiei had been the one to bring her back. But Pierce opening Janus to men was unheard of. 'That was kind of him.' Tsuki thought. Honestly, Tsuki had expected Pierce to offer refuge to the women and monetary support to housing the men elsewhere. Pierce might have a soft spot for women in need, but this courtesy was bigger than her soft spot warranted.

Dreading the answer, Tsuki braced herself. "Yukina, just how bad off was I?"

That paled the already pale ice-maiden's skin. Tsuki waited patiently as Yukina tried to find the right words. Settling on the unembellished truth, she softly said "We didn't think you were going to make it." Nodding, Tsuki figured Pierce felt guilty. She'd let the boys in to be with their dying friend.

Without thought, Tsuki's hand drifted to her chest. Some demon she was, one bullet to the heart and nearly game over. Unbidden tears swelled at the corner of her eyes. Shigure's face came to her mind as unstoppable as her tears. Shigure, an honorable strong man, yet he was dead. While she had defied death not once, but twice. Where was the justice in that. Was this a cruel twist of fate or irony? Perhaps, there was no fate, only luck. In which case Tsuki cursed her luck. Being alive twice over, when others were dead was an awful experience.

Yukina watched unsure why Tsuki cried. She removed a handkerchief from her sweater pocket. Moving closer, she patted Tsuki's back comfortingly and moved Tsuki's hands from her eyes so she could mop up the overflowing droplets. "Come now, don't cry." She said as Tsuki tried to swallow a sob. "You'll make me cry too."

Even as Yukina said it, a single tear glistened at the corner of her eye. As it fell, it crystalized in to a single brilliant blue gem. As the gem tickled from her face, Tsuki's lightening reflexes caught it. Her own tears still flowed, they came from a profound guilt that could not be deterred. But her mind was occupied with the tiny stone now between her fingers.

Yukina's gasp caused Tsuki to look up. She looked…worried, but not the same worried as earlier. That was concern, this was apprehension. Tsuki's eyes flicked to the gem again. This stone was a different color, but was the same texture and clarity as the tear beads Hiei cried. He had never explained to her why or how he cried these beads. Perhaps Yukina…

"What is this?"

Yukina tried quickly to snatch away the stone and answered just as rapidly. "It's nothing."

Tsuki instinctively closed her hand over the gem. "This isn't nothing."

"It's mine, please return it." Yukina pleaded. She looked so upset, that Tsuki couldn't help but relent.

She took Yukina's hand, placed the gem inside and closed the girl's hand around it. But she didn't let go. "It's yours, I won't take it from you. But I want to know. I've seen stones like this before and I want to know more."

Yukina looked unsure, until Tsuki whispered, "Please?"

Softening, Yukina yielded. "Ok, but not here." Yukina opened the door directly behind her to reveal a spacious room. Taking a seat on a couch and she began to tell Tsuki about the tears. "It's called a hiruseki stone. It's one of the most precious, rare, and expensive gems in the three worlds."

"And you can cry them?" Yukina nodded. "That's amazing." she said floored. "You could be the richest woman to ever live." The girl was a walking gold mine.

Yukina shook her head. "The stones are too valuable, having any makes you a target for the greedy. I was kidnapped once and forced to cry to produce these stones. It's not something I ever want to relive."

Yukina shuttered at the thought of her imprisonment and Tsuki felt a little guilty for her knee jerk reaction. "Being born with such a gift must be quite a burden."

"It's a burden all koorime bear. When I was home, I was one of many, so I never felt odd about this."

"Koorime?" Tsuki asked confused. "You mean everyone of your race can cry these tears?"

"Yes. Because of this, we live on an isolated floating world that no one can find, except for us."

"Wait, wait, wait." Tsuki said as she closed her eyes. Pieces weren't fitting together here. "You're an ice demon, so I'm assuming Koorime's are a glacial race?"

"Yes." Yukina offered, wondering what Tsuki was focusing so hard on, she had to close her eyes.

"But Hiei's a fire demon."

"Ah" Yukina said with a knowing look. "That is true he is a fire demon."

Tsuki saw the look in Yukina's eye, hear the change in her tone. "You already knew he could cry these tears."

"I suspected. I suspected for a long time that he could, but I never had any proof."

"Why didn't you just ask him?"

Tsuki looked at Yukina expectantly and Yukina obliged. She told her the story of the child of flame, her brother. She finished with, "I've been looking for him for over five years. I've always felt that Hiei was him, but I could never be sure if it was anything more wishful thinking on my part. And he's gone so far out of his way to hide the truth from me, if it is him. I could never ask and expect an honest answer"

"Are you sure it's him?" Tsuki felt compelled to ask. Hiei seemed a perfect fit, but the proof was circumstantial. "He's a fire demon and cries beads. But we don't know anything about his past. Maybe his beads aren't hiruseki stones, they don't match in color to yours."

"You are right. It probably is just wishful thinking." Yukina smiled, but something about it rang false to Tsuki who couldn't find it within herself to return the smile. After a moment, Yukina's smile faltered. Looking down depressed, she mumbled. "When I met Hiei I thought how much I'd like it if he were my brother."

Tsuki couldn't help herself. An unladylike snort escaped her lips, "Why?" The word said with such derision, shamed her and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

Yukina laughed, rather than took offense. "Because he saved me and he's so protective. It's hard to see, because he's so solitary. But if he didn't care he wouldn't bother. Does he strike you as the type to do anything, he really didn't want to do?"

Well that brought Tsuki up short. "No," she answered softly. "He doesn't." He was so stubborn and so apparently was she. He had been going out of his way to protect her lately and all she'd done was bulk at every turn.

Yukina smiled kindly and patted Tsuki's hand. "Tsuki what is going on with you and Hiei?"

"What do you mean?" Tsuki asked, strangely startled by the question.

"I have eyes, so does everyone else. Twice he's come to your rescue and despite your bickering he stays by your side. That is unlike him, so I wonder why he does it at all."

'Bickering? Is that what we do?' War, was a more accurate description.

Truthfully, she couldn't put a title to what they had. They were violent and downright hateful to each other at times. Yet, even after huge fights, she worried about him. And apparently he worried about her. Their last fight had been horrific. At the end, she was still concerned about finding a way to cure his Jagan problem and he still came to find her at Mamoru's.

"I don't know." It was the most honest answer, she could give. "Hiei and I are complicated."

"Aren't we all?" Yukina patted Tsuki's hand in reassurance. Tsuki managed an ironic grin. When it came to romance Yukina's life was the least complicated of the group. Kuwabara loved her from the depths of his ten times too wide heart and declared it whenever he got the chance. She was just trying to cheer her up.

Yukina and Tsuki sat talking and eventually other members drifted to the room, happy to find Tsuki safe. Botan happily gossiped about the battle between Yuki and Pierce. Yuki had it out for Pierce ever since she'd arrived at the Janus Club, to find Tsuki near death. Even though Hiei had pushed her, she attacked Pierce, the source of her greater anger.

Botan's cat face appeared when she mentioned how Yuki managed to beat every guard, and that Pierce seemed more awed than angry. This didn't shock Tsuki, she knew who Yuki's parents were after all. When Yuki arrived looking very refreshed for a participant of a brawl, Tsuki couldn't help but smile and give her buddy a high five.

The boys drifted in and Tsuki locked eyes with Hiei. He walked over to the couch, but instead of sitting stood against the wall next to the couch—next to Tsuki. No one said anything about it, but more than one person noticed the action. For her part, Tsuki could only wonder if Hiei was Yukina's long lost brother. She needed more information. She turned to him to ask him about his parents, when Pierce knocked and entered.

"Hi, good to see you made it out of the fray unharmed." Pierce said as she entered. She took a seat next to Yuki, who looked ready to mutiny, but kept her mouth shut. Pierce flashed her roguish smile, "I ever tell you I like a woman that can handle a blade?"

Yuki hand reached behind her, but Pierce grabbed her wrist. Pierce plucked Yuki's butterfly knife from her fingers. "Tut-tut beautiful. For my safety, I'm afraid I can't let you carry that here."

"Just for your safety. Not worried about your staff?" Yuki harrumphed and murmured something along the lines of _selfish coward_.

"As you defeated my staff barehanded, taking this away wouldn't save them either way."

Botan looked over at Tsuki with a tight face. "You know when I met her, I assumed Yuki would be a calming influence on you. But I see that her temperament isn't any better than yours."

"Sanity is relative. She only seemed 'calm' in comparison to me." Tsuki said with a quirk of her mouth.

"Indeed." Pierce agreed flashing one last charming smile at Yuki before giving Tsuki her attention. "I know you've just been had a traumatizing experience, but we need to talk." Pierce stood and gestured to the next room, but Tsuki held up her hand and shook her head.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it here. They will drag it out of me anyway." Tsuki pointedly glared at Hiei, who actually mockingly smiled in reply.

With a nod, Pierce sat back down and crossed one ankle over her knee. "As you know, I'm very familiar with demon world as a hobby and the human underworld as business. Recently, I've come across two distinct pieces of intel. I've heard that your former flame has become entangled in something big…again."

"We know that much." Yusuke chimed in, impatient as always.

"Did you know he's working with demons? Specifically, someone from Tsuki's tribe?"

That brought everyone up short. Eyes turned to Tsuki, whose face was suddenly blank. Kurama recognized paralyzing shock when he saw it, so he stepped forward. "How do you know this?"

"My network is very good, Yoko Kurama, or would you prefer to be addressed as Shuichi Minamino? I was quite impressed with your ranking in the Makai Tournament. Quite the battle you and the Osteopath had."

Kurama nodded, wary. Tsuki was still in shock, but her eyes flickered on Shigure's pseudonym. Quickly Kurama changed the subject. She still wasn't fully aware of the part he played in her brother's death. Now was not the time to tell her either. "Who in the tribe is helping Sniper?"

"I don't have real names. They are being careful. I do know that a powerful virus is coming out of the Makai and its resonating from that village." Pierce looked at Tsuki whose face was looking rather pained. "There's more. Are you sure you don't want to discuss this in private, moonbeam?"

Tsuki shook her head. What else could she say that would upset her as much as this? "I've been keeping an eye out, and there's a lunar eclipse happening. From your village you will be able to see a red moon." That drained the last of color from Tsuki's face.

Everyone else looked between Tsuki and Pierce confused. "I'm sorry, I know I'm not quickest on the uptake, but that has nothing to do with our problem right?" Kuwabara asked.

Pierce smiled at the tall man. "You are right. It has nothing to do with what brought you here. But it is important to Tsuki."

Once again everyone looked to Tsuki. She stood up. "Thank you" were her only words to Pierce as she left the group. She opened the nearest door, finding a bedroom. She shut the door and sat on the edge of a bed. She was unaware of how long she sat there, eyes closed lost in thought when the door slide open. Hiei slipped inside with a small kit.

"I really want to be alone." Hiei physically ignored her and set the kit down on the floor near the bed. But he could hear the tired sound of her voice. She was constantly being pushed to her physical and emotional limits and she sounded like it was taking a toll on her.

"I need to change your bandage." Hiei didn't wait for her to acquiesce, but pulled up the hem of her shirt.

Realizing it was pointless to argue, 'He will do as pleases anyway.' Tsuki pulled the shirt the rest of the way over her head. "Don't they have medical staff here for this sort of thing?" Tsuki asked as Hiei moved onto the bed behind her and began unraveling her bandages.

"They do." He said no more, unsure how to relate the situation and Tsuki didn't persist in asking questions. Hiei didn't want anyone else to see her body. It wasn't even sexual in this context. Her body bore a physical wound as proof of his failure to protect what was his. He let his temper separate them. Others seeing the mark of his shame, the thought was unbearable.

Pierce seemed to tolerated his obsession with no one attending to Tsuki's wounds but himself. Hiei was skilled in treating wounds. His life in the Makai had given him a rough and ready schooling. The staff left a booklet with brief instructions with him as well.

When Hiei finished unwrapping the bandage, Tsuki's torso was bare to him. She looked uncomfortable, but he surprised her. He pulled the edge of the blanket up to cover her front and focused on removing the gauze over the exit wound on her back.

It was small consolation. When he was done with her back, he would have to attend to the front. But from Hiei any solace was enormous. He was being kind to her. Tsuki began dwelling on Yukina and Pierce's words.

"_**That one is so head over heels, he doesn't know what to do with himself**_ ."

"_**If he didn't care, he wouldn't bother…Despite your bickering, he stays by your side."**_

Tsuki lose herself in her thoughts of what ifs concerning Hiei and herself. What if he did care for her? That would make things complicated. He was sexy and interesting in the ways that only bad boys could pull off. Despite his bad boy appeal, he was also a knight is shining armor always coming to her rescue. He also knew how to press her buttons to turn her on and flick her off. But she just wasn't interested in that way.

The only man that had ever had her heart lived a lifestyle that she could not condone. She had walked away believing that she would find love again, and secretly hoping he would change his ways and that he would still be her love. Sniper still held a big chunk of her heart, but his warped view of the world was crushing anything romantic left in her. She thought humans had it right, but if caring for someone hurt that badly, she couldn't understand why they let themselves be so caught up. Well, not her. Not anymore. She sincerely hoped Hiei had developed feelings for her. It would make things too complicated, especially right now.

A red moon was on her horizon and Tsuki didn't need anymore stress than that. The others would pull that information out her soon enough, but at least right now, she had that secret. And keeping the secret decreased her stress.

As Tsuki ruminated Hiei carefully peeled away the stained cotton. He would need to clean the wound again and redress it. The gauze pulled away to reveal no hole. Only a tiny puckering of skin, when the bullet had penetrated. He touched the scar, not believing his eyes. Hiei's hand stayed on her skin unmoving for so long. Eventually Tsuki surfaced from her own thoughts to ask if there was a problem.

"Its healed."

'Healed?' "Are you sure?" Tsuki asked trying to look down her back in vain.

Hiei's voice held a note of anxiety. "You were shot less than two days ago."

'Two DAYS?' There was no way that her wound could be completely healed in two days. Although, it did make a warped kind of sense. How was she up and about, feeling no pain after being as near to death as Yukina said she'd been? She was healed, but how? Disconcerted, Tsuki tugged the gauze from her chest. No hole. Slightly freaked out she pulled her shirt back on and Hiei removed his hand.

"What are you?"

"Excuse me?" Tsuki asked, unsure she'd heard him correctly.

"What. Are. You?" Hiei asked staggering his words. "I know you're low-level demon, C-class. Yet you move faster than any C-class demon I've ever met and you can heal a bullet wound to the chest in days."

"You make me seem like a freak of nature." Tsuki huffed.

"If the shoe fits onna."

One moment she was looked ready reach around and scratch his eyes out, the next she just looked tired. "Don't you ever get tired of rubbing me the wrong way?"

"You're so temperamental it's hard to say what rubs you the right way."

Tsuki could only chuckled to that. "True enough. But seriously," Tsuki gave Hiei her full attention. "Why can't we be like normal friends?"

For a moment Hiei just stood there staring at her. 'Why can't we be normal friends?' "For starters you don't obey me."

"And why should I obey _you?"_

"Do you think I waste my breathe on you for entertainment? I do so because I don't want you to come to any harm."

Tsuki nodded and let Hiei's words digest. His overbearing ways were for her own good, huh? She could point out a few times he was ornery just for the hell of it, but overall. He just wanted to keep her safe.

Tsuki stared at him and he stared back at her. What he wouldn't give to be able to read her mind. Maybe that was part of the jagan found so fascinating about her. She was a bit of a mystery, one not easily intimidated.

"Hiei what am I to you?"

Hiei cocked his head to side as if he heard something strange. "Hn." Tsuki just watched him closely.

"I asked what am I to you?"

"I heard you the first time."

"If you heard me then answer me."

"What should I say."

"I don't know how you feel Hiei, I'm just trying to clear the air. We haven't talked about what happened the other night. Some much has happened it seems like months ago, but it was less than a week ago."

"And such a short time later you feel I need to define my intentions to you."

"Yes. It's not like I'm in love with you and asking you for an eternity. Hell, I'm not even asking for a tomorrow. I just want to know where you stand."

"Why the sudden desire to know this?"

"Stop avoiding the question and answer me!" Tsuki shouted in frustration. She needed to know.

Hiei responded with his own outburst. "I don't know what you want to say onna! Its not as if its me that lusts after you."

"What?" Tsuki was getting tired being confused today.

"The Jagan. Its attracted to you, not me. Asking me will get you no where."

"The Jagan huh? So what, it just took over? Made you screw me?"

"Don't get snide with me. You were aware. How many times now have you seen it malfunction and it only happens with you!"

Tsuki buried her face in her hands. On the one hand, Hiei didn't have romantic feelings for her. On the other hand, she was ticked that he denied being attracted to her. 'Jagan my ass.'

When she removed her hands she took a bracing deep breathe. "Well, thank you for telling me after the fact about the Jagan. You should be happy to know, that I'm not interested in you either…"

"You're not interested in me?" Hiei asked full of disbelief. "You seemed interested enough the other night."

Tsuki raised an eyebrow at his wounded masculine pride. "As you will recall, you seem interested too, yet you aren't." Tsuki clucked her tongue and wagged a finger at the short and angry man next to her. "Don't assume that just because a woman's body says one thing, her heart says the same thing."

"A woman's body, hn?" Hiei looked at Tsuki chest before looking away with a snort.

'This smug sona...' Tsuki pulled fiercely on her the limits of her patience to accommodate the slight to her feminine attributes. "Whatever Spike, we have business to finish. I suggest we handle it like professionals. Obviously we are going to the Makai. While we're there I can set you up with someone to look at your Jagan. Just from here on out, try to interact with me as little as possible."

Tsuki slid off the bed and opened the door to the common area, and gestured for Hiei to leave. He walked through the door without even looking at her. As he retreated Tsuki called into the room. "Hey Ladies whose up for a slumber party?"

_**I just can't write anymore. There is just too much to fit into a chapter. **_

_**Anyway, Merry Christmas or Happy whatever you celebrate. I'm giving a gift to you my readers. It's a chance to laugh till your sides hurt. I started a deviantart page. There you can find my atrocious attempts at drawing Tsuki. Enjoy. **_

_**Tsuki and Hiei are acting like kindergarteners. They can't show how they feel with out being jerks. The gang takes a trip to the Makai, and Tsuki's past is revealed. "What's a Red Moon Rite?" On the next chapter of RedMoon: The Scarlet Letter**_


	16. The Scarlet Letter

_**I currently hate school. The End.**_

_**I don't own yu yu hakusho.**_

The boys watched in pouty silence as the girls gathered supplies and cordoned themselves off in one of the bedrooms. Yusuke didn't think Keiko should be staying up all night so soon after her illness, but she promised to go to sleep at a decent hour.

Kuwabara sat on the couch looking longingly at Yukina. Shizure bopped him on the head for being clingy, but Yukina gave him a tender pat before joining the girls. Hiei rolled his eyes at the interaction, but this was a longstanding situation in which he had no say. At least not without revealing whom he really was to Yukina or Kuwabara.

Yuki paused on her way pass Kurama and gave him a wink before blowing a kiss and sashaying away. Kurama smiled awkwardly and ignored Yusuke who elbowed him in the ribs and wiggled his eyebrows.

As the girls wandered in, Tsuki stood by the door and watched their interactions. With a weird stab of guilt, she realized she envied them all. The couples in love, the siblings, even Yuki was having fun flirting. Tsuki wanted that. The closest thing she considered biological family was gone. Her love life was a mess now, and she couldn't even revel in singledom like she'd been doing until the day she met Kurama and Hiei. 'What happened to my Big Bang Theory, gawdammit?'

At this point, the last girl walked past Tsuki into the bedroom. As Tsuki closed the door, her eyes caught with Hiei. He looked away and a second later, she slammed the door. When Tsuki turned from the door, all the girls were staring at her. Shizure blew out a puff smoke and asked, "Do you wanna talk about it," while Yuki patted a comfy pillow on the floor next to her.

"No." Tsuki answered honestly. "But this seemed as good a reason as any to avoid my problems tonight."

Botan chirped in wagging a finger, "No fair, slumber parties are for gossiping," She dropped her voice dramatically, "and sharing innermost darkest-most secrets."

"I don't think darkest-most is a word." Keiko corrected. Shizure and Yuki nodded in affirmation.

"The point is," declared Botan loudly while directing her conversation to Tsuki, "that you aren't getting out of this room without telling us everything." She looked so enthusiastic and determined that Tsuki felt she had no other option.

Sighing heavily, Tsuki ambled toward the pillow circle. As she passed Botan, she grumbled, "All I really wanted was some_ sleep._" Then Botan keeled over snoring. For the rest of the night no one complained about how much or how little Tsuki decided to reveal about herself, while the other girls gossiped and revealed their innermost darkest-most secrets until the early morning.

The next day passed in flurry of preparation after the girls awoke. Tsuki borrowed a sundress from Yukina, the only person whose clothes were remotely near her size. Then she and Pierce locked themselves away to confer on whatever information Tsuki could glean from the intel Pierce had. She had been too shocked to process anything when they'd last spoke. Now she over-analyzed every detail and contemplated the implications, possible outcomes, and consequences.

When Tsuki was satisfied that she could get nothing more from their discussion, she gave Pierce specific instructions on the cure thus far. "I don't get it." Pierce said looking at the information written down. "If you have a cure, the game is over. They may have sour grapes and want to see you dead, but there is no reason to go out and confront them. Let them come to you. Have the home field advantage."

"And what field would that be exactly?" Tsuki shook her head. "Here, where the people you swore to protect could be in danger? Or our homes, where our loved ones live?" Tapping her fingers in an irritated manner Tsuki recalled the collateral damage thus far. "My apartment building is ash and so is the compound where Yukina lived. Besides, that so-called cure is highly ineffective. The subject will die before it works. As a vaccine it has promise, but we can't offer a vaccine to the world for a virus the world doesn't know exists." Tsuki stood to leave. "Our best option is to stop the production of the virus. I gave you the cure because in the worst case scenario, if I don't return, that piece of paper is all the cure you've got."

With a brave smile, she strode out. As she walked back to the team's quarters, she thought about the future. Currently, with the information she had, things did not look good. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she passed right by the figure leaning against the wall of the hall with no recognition.

At first, he thought she was ignoring him. However, the taunt look of her face was enough to dispel that notion. She was troubled. She continued walking oblivious to Hiei's silent steps behind her. On she walked until she stopped abruptly and looked around her. Clearly confused she turned to go the direction she had come from only to find Hiei.

"I saw you walk by our corridor. You looked deep in thought, so I didn't disturb you."

"Instead you let me pass by like a fool," she said as she shoved past him. As she drifted by him, he caught a familiar scent, lavender tinged with vanilla. He had sensed this aroma many times. It wasn't a strong scent, only when she so near to him did he smell it. But it brought back memories.

He was appalled to admit that light fragrance of lavender and vanilla would forever be a source of arousal. Even now, as she walked by with disdain lacing every step, he was stirred.

He fell in step behind her and watched her as she walked. His mind now preoccupied with the brief enticing scent. It was fresh. Sweet. Tempting. He shook his head even as his breathing became shallow and quickened. Hadn't they just agree to leave each other be? Why was he so drawn to her this very moment?

Unbidden a thought entered his mind. He wanted her with a passion unparalleled at this moment because he had tasted a delicious forbidden fruit. Remembering the taste of what had been and knowing he could never have it again was a bitter pill. The Jagan had started this absurd situation, but he knew he was tortuously coiled in something.

Since they had walked away from each other, she had only said one sentence to him. Yet, he was suddenly struck with a pressing desire to reclaim what suddenly seemed lost.

He could see it unfurling in his mind. His hand catching her wrist. She would be surprised, but more surprised when he yanked and she fell into him—into his kiss. His arm would wrap around her back tightly binding her to him. She would struggle at first. And he could admit that in and of itself was a turn-on. She would challenge him. He would always win, but just the thought…

Tsuki's steps faltered as the world tilted and drifted away around her. She slipped from reality as and found herself watching a movie of herself. 'A jagan imprint.' She watched herself shoving against him as he kissed her. The moment his tongue forced its way into her mouth, she not only saw it, but also felt it. Somehow, in the midst of the kiss she stopped pushing and started pulling.

As tightly as he'd held her, she pressed against him even closer as she slid her tongue into the wet heat of his mouth. She roughly stroked his neck and back as she slanted her lips over his again and again. His hands no longer needing to compel her nearness, now roamed all over. Naughty and quick fingers slipped beneath her clothes as she bit his lip.

Tsuki and Hiei both watched as they ravished each other until a shrill whistle shattered the illusion. "Hey! I said are you alright?" Tsuki found herself back in the real world. One of the Janus members was looking at her in concern. "You two are just standing in the hall staring into nothing. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Tsuki answered flustered. "I just spaced out." The older woman dressed as an older man stared at her for a moment longer than necessary before she strode on down the corridor. In the quiet of the hall, Tsuki tried to calm her wildly beating heart.

Her eyes skittered to Hiei behind her. The hooded intense gaze was all the encouragement Tsuki needed to cease breathing. He moved forward quickly but Tsuki's hand reached out to his jacket to pull him close as well. Their lips collided in a kiss that seared Tsuki's senses and devastated her control. Hiei groaned deep in his chest as he crushed her body close to his.

He broke the kiss too quickly and Tsuki pulled him back, she was tired of kisses that ended too soon for her satisfaction. But Hiei was looking over her shoulder; more people were walking down the hall. Grabbing her hand, he quickly moved down the nearest side corridor. He knocked on the first door. When he heard no response, he forced the door open.

Tsuki found herself pulled inside. Hiei closed the door, then he descended on her. Their mating was short and primal. The imprint had already amped their appetites and they spared no time for foreplay or buildup. His hands shimmied off her panties and he lifted her up and on to him, before they collapsed onto a nearby couch. They crested together as they muffled their groans against each other's necks.

They remained spent and sated in that position for several minutes as their breathing returned to normal. As soon as Tsuki's heart fell back into an acceptable range, she shifted off and began looking through the room. It was a lounge or break room of sorts and she was happy to find napkins in a dusty cabinet that housed a coffee tray. Moving to a corner, she discreetly as possible cleaned herself, trying not to think about what had just happened.

Once she was done, she spared Hiei, who was sitting on the couch watching her very closely, one glance before she started for the door. 'It's the first time all over again.' She was all too happy to escape from Hiei's gaze and her own foolish libido. Her steps stilled when she heard voices beyond the door. She couldn't stand the thought of walking out and meeting whoever was in the hall face to face. It wouldn't take too large a leap to guess what had transpired between a man and woman in an out of use room.

Dejected, Tsuki pivoted to a wall and slid her back down it. She sat like that for some time, trying not to think about everything that weighted heavily on her. Without her consent, Hiei came and sat next to her. "It does no good to worry about things. Either you have a plan and can win or you don't and you won't."

"You suck at motivational speeches."

The terse words mingled with Tsuki's sardonic lilt of speech, pulled a grin to the corner of Hiei's mouth. If she was insulting him, she wasn't as bad off as she seemed. Then again, she always had it in her to insult him. There was only one way to dispel Tsuki's fears and put his mind to rest about her safety…talk about it. Kurama had been right the other day in the elevator. He worried about her safety. Though she had her own strength, she just couldn't or didn't take as much care with her well-being as he thought she should. If she confined in him then Hiei could try to steer her down safer avenues or at least know how to best intervene for her protection.

Cutting his eyes to the side, he commanded her, "Tell me about it."

"Feh. Tell you about what?"

"About what has you so worried and why a red moon is so significant"

Tsuki made a show of staring Hiei in the face with her eyes squinted. "You look like Hiei, but you don't sound like Hiei." She changed her voice to a mocking babyish tone and patted his shoulder, "Has someone gotten all sentimental after living with the ningens? You wanna talk about my feelings?"

"Hn. Laugh if you dare onna. But I'm not the one with a former human lover who is intent on destroying the human world." His voice was so quickly scornful. "Do you think you'll be able to strike him down next time you see him? Or will you end up prostrate on the floor again?"

That stopped Tsuki's patronizing behavior. He'd hit a sore spot. She tuned her ears to the door and still heard talking. Her exit was still blocked. She could use her speed and blow pass, but that seemed a flashy way to hide her wanton behavior. Besides, if the odd incident reached Pierce's ear, she would probably know to come looking to Tsuki for answers. That would be an awkward conversation, especially with Pierce's ability to look at people and make scarily accurate inferences.

He wondered if she was aware that he could read her face so easily. True, she masked her emotions quickly, but after so many weeks of watching her Hiei could see the truth. His words caused shock, followed by hurt, and then anger before she controlled her expression. He could tell she was weighting escaping but decided he was the lesser of two evils. Sighing, he tried to adjust his approach of the issue. Frequently, too frequently, he found him doing the opposite of what he set out to do when Tsuki was involved. He wanted her to talk; instead, he caused her to clam up.

He racked his mind and finding nothing to say, he was forced to ask himself what Kurama would do. The fox seemed to have a knack for calming others. Hiei felt his face heating, but he swallowed his pride and nervousness—this was so out of his depth. Slowing moving, he placed a hand on Tsuki's back and patted.

His hand fell a little too hard and the contact spooked Tsuki at first. His words were punctuated by the rhythmic beating on her back. "I didn't mean to insult you." He cleared his throat and kept his face turned down and away, while he racked his mind for something else Kurama would say. "I think you're…very…" He glanced at Tsuki whose face was the epitome of bewildered. He tried to press on, but…

"I can't do THIS. I am not that glib fox and I do know or _want_ to know how to comfort people! Why can't you just do as I ask, allow me to handle it, and cease your worrying?" When he finished his tirade, he glared at her, as if this were Tsuki's fault. Tsuki could only stare, eyes wide, then to Hiei's horror, her shocked face twisted and she dropped her face into her hands. Her whole body shook as muffled sounds emanated from behind her palms.

This sent Hiei into a near panic. Now he was really out of his depth, a crying woman. While he debated demanding she stop, Tsuki's hands dropped from her face and wrapped around her torso. Tears streamed down her face and now he could hear her clearly. She let loose a roaring laugh. She held her sides as she ran out of breath, struggling to talk while laughing. "I tried—hahahahaha-I really—hahahaha—tried. Hahahahaha—but what the-hehehehe—was that abo—hahahahaha hahahahaha!"

Tsuki keeled to the side laughing too hard to finish her question. Hiei hated that he was the source of her mirth, but this was better than crying. Eventually her amusement tapered down and she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Glad to see you finished your laugh at my expen…" Hiei stopped short as Tsuki leaned over and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she said. "For trying to help, in your own warped way." She smiled at him and he turned his back while hn-ing. Tsuki could tell he wasn't angry though. "So," she settled back into her seat next to him. "I could ask you about that little outburst," Tsuki saw the hitch in his shoulders that inspired. "Or that creepy apology," the hitch deepened. "Or we could talk about the mission." That earned a hopeful lowering. "But which one?" Tsuki teased.

"How about I tell you how I first met Koenma, Yuki, and Pierce?" At this point Hiei was happy for a subject that wasn't about his abnormal behavior, so he nodded once. "I first met Koenma back when I lived with my tribe. I got to meet King Enma too." This earned a considering look from Hiei. "It's true," Tsuki affirmed. "You see, my father made Koenma's pacifier."

Tsuki reached up to unclip her meiyo no beru and was annoyed at how long the hair was that she brushed aside. She reached from behind him and dangled the tiny bell before them as she continued. Hiei tried not to think about her unbound chest pressed against his back. "His pacifier is like our meiyo no beru's. It stores energy, but is designed to look like an affectation." She dropped her arm and twisted to her side a little so she could lean her back against his.

On she chatted about being offered as a playmate and guide to Koenma, while her tribe tried to impress King Enma. Her story was amusing. She had not enjoyed the spoiled prince's constant bossy attitude and soon enough she'd lost her temper. The argument that ensued led them on a ridiculous little adventure to prove Koenma's mettle. Tsuki had kept the spoiled prince trailing behind her audacious stunts with taunts and jeers. Each stunt was more ludicrous than dangerous.

"Even though, he was covered in wells from bee stings and honey was dripping down my chin, I still ribbed him. That's when I got the idea to go mess with the sheep. The herder kept the on a cliff overlooking the village, since the path up discouraged predators. Koenma and I marched up there. It was dark when we finally made it and we both looked like hell. I know now why the herders only made that trip twice a year.

"Anyway, I started running through the sheep. It caused a commotion and there we were dodging through the sheep. They kept trying to nip and butt us." Tsuki's voice lost some of its jovial quality and except for a barely there pause, she continued the story. "Turns out it was rattling time and there were rams in the pen. Rams can be violent and dangerous because of the horns. At first that just added to the excitement. But Koenma was such a pipsqueak; he ended up surrounded. I intervened. Plunked him up and held him above my head, laughing at his misfortune. Then …" Tsuki smacked her fist into her open palm.

"The first ram hit me from the side. His horn caught my arm and swung me round. No serious damage but I dropped Koenma. Before I could right myself, the second ram hit full force from the front. I was too close to the edge and" Tsuki gave a long whistle that started high and ended low. "Ever since then, I've had a fear of falling from high places." Tsuki pushed into Hiei to make sure he was paying attention. "So make sure you don't jump out of anymore windows with me in your arms okay?" The question was asked in a light tone, but Hiei remembered how she screamed the day he did that and her petrifying fear.

"After that, I woke up at home with Shigure by my bedside. Turns out Koenma had scrambled down the cliff, morphed into teenage form, and dragged me back home. Koenma's always watched out for me after that. Unfortunately, Enma was furious with our…my reckless behavior. I should have been honoring his son, not falling off cliff sides.

The whole tribe agreed with Enma and I was a pariah until my last day there. Shigure at least tolerated me, but he had his own life to live elsewhere. So I found my own life to live elsewhere too. I managed to get word to Koenma and he sneaked me through the barrier to the human world."

Tsuki noticed he didn't ask why she left the Makai. She could have left home, but stayed in the Makai. But he didn't ask so she didn't tell. From there, her story picked up pace again. It was all about her harrowing new life among the humans.

There were ups, downs, and all kinds of adventures. Like meeting her landlady and the first time she met Yuki. "There I was cornered. I was so desperate I tried to flood the whole alley with miasma, but I was too slow and took a fist to the face before I could gather my energy. After that, I was too busy protecting vital organs while I was stomped. If it hadn't been for Yuki…" Tsuki shook her head at the memory.

"That girl may look like a visual kei idol, but she street fights like a prizefighter. After she dropped two guys, they all tried to gang up on her. I picked off stranglers using sleeping gas, but she handled herself well. When we were the last two standing, she clapped me on the back, smiled, and asked me where I learned that 'sick sleeper hold.'"

"Yuki and I were thick as thieves for then on. But it turned out those guys worked for Pierce. Yuki's family reputation marked her as untouchable. But me, well…I wasn't surprised to find myself on the Janus Club shit list. I eventually was caught and dragged before Pierce. One glance and she knew me for a female. Instead of punishing me, I was made an offer I couldn't refuse. The end."

"Eventually, you left though."

"Hmm?"

"You quit at some point. You weren't a member when we met."

"Feh. No. I wasn't." Tsuki closed her eyes and drawled out her words as she thought of an eloquent and vague way to phrase the truth. "I left the Janus Club years ago, because there was something I wanted badly enough that I couldn't have if I stayed."

Hiei waited for her to continue, but she said no more intent on keeping this to herself. Unfortunately, she was concentrating with her eyes closed. He knew what she was trying to avoid telling him. Sniper, she'd left because she couldn't live without her lover. He found that he was curious about them. When and how they met, the nuances of their relationship, what made it all end.

Her eyes were still closed; he could easily search right now and find out. But he couldn't bring himself to look. Whether he respected her privacy in this or if he didn't want to admit to himself how badly wanted to know… he wasn't sure. So he turned his mind back to their conversation except…

"Do you hear that?" Tsuki asked with her head cocked. When Hiei listened for a moment and shook his head, she was up and leaving. Her haste gave her away and made Hiei realize that she still hadn't told him about her plans or what had her so worried. But somehow, out in the hall, the air of cozy conversation was gone. The wall was re-erected between them and he knew she wouldn't let him through.

By sunset, everything was ready. Each member of the group traveling to the Makai had a pack and a basic plan. They had already said their goodbyes to the rest of the group and were waiting in Pierce's office for Tsuki. The general air of the room was tense anticipation. In a few days, everything would be over.

But there was so much unknown. Everyone knew Tsuki had a side issue in addition ferreting out a weasel from her own tribe. She steadfastly avoided the subject and Pierce was tight lipped as well. And then there was Sniper. Everyone was eager for a piece of the bastard, but he was holding all the cards and they were walking into what was likely to be his territory.

As Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama mulled over their position Tsuki burst into the room with a steady stream of expletives with Botan hot on her heels. "I know it's not what you wanted, but it's the best he could do." Botan cajoled.

Tsuki shot Botan a dirty look that communicated what she thought about the best _he_ could do. While snatching a paper out of Botan hands. "This," Tsuki said shaking the paper, "is damn near worthless." Tsuki attempted to rake her hand through her hair. She had forgotten that she was in full Shingen attire. Hair traditionally bound at her nape, though it would be significantly shorter than the hair of any woman her age. She wore a standard white ruqun, but the black cuffs and black waist skirt were her identifying garments. Any villagers would know her on sight.

In exasperation, she handed the paper off to Kurama. "I take it things are not going as planned."

"Feh," was all the response he got from Tsuki. But Botan was forthcoming with information. "Koenma couldn't come along."

"Koenma?" Yusuke asked. "I thought we agreed to leave him out of the loop."

"Yeah, well that changed when Sniper involved my village. King Enma and by association Koenma are allies with my people. Other demons might look down on us or seek to use our medical prowess in plots for dominance. Enma has no real power in the Makai, but his support has helped keep the toxic demons out of the Makai's conflicts. Koenma's attendance would have opened avenues of inquiry I can't hope to grant. Instead," Tsuki gestured dismissively at the paper. "He sent a letter of introduction. That's just as good."

The sarcasm wasn't lost on anyone but Botan felt the need to defend her boss. "If he could help he would have Tsuki. There are mitigating circumstances. Yusuke isn't a spirit detective anymore. Koenma shouldn't have involved him in the matter. If King Enma found out…that letter itself could start an inter-dimensional incident."

Tsuki heaved a long-suffering breath and threw her hands in the air in defeat. There was the sense of the incident running deeper than they realized, but Tsuki was so close-lipped about everything since Pierce had dropped the bomb about her village. "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Hiei spoke up as he adjusted his katana. "Before we leave is there anything you want to tell us?"

"Yes," Kurama agreed. "We don't know much about your people Tsuki. Anything…"

"They're a bunch of backward assholes." Tsuki cut in.

Yusuke replied, "That must be an interesting sight."

That earned a small grin from Tsuki. "Just…I won't say do as the Romans do, but don't challenge the customs." Once again these words seemed carried a weight beyond their intent. On that enigmatic note, Tsuki signaled a farewell wave to Botan, who clicked open a portal to the Makai.

As Tsuki took a deep breath and exhaled, Yusuke wanted to know "What _customs_ are we not challenging?"

She looked at the guys with her. "All of them," and stepped through the portal.

When she emerged on the other side, the sun was shining. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei appeared directly behind her and beheld Tsuki's home. They were on the outskirts of a village. Villagers had stopped in their routines and were staring. Some looked very disturbed at their presence.

Tsuki caught Kurama's eye and she nodded gently to the paper he was carrying from Koenma. Kurama glanced at the paper before looking at the villagers. Was there someone in the gathering crowd that he was supposed to present this to? He was going to ask Tsuki, but through the crowd emerged men. Each one was carrying a staff with a blade at one end and circular orb at the other. The group was quickly surrounded while villagers looked on with curiosity, malice, and alarm.

A warrior, the leader of the men Kurama supposed, stepped forward and addressed the group. "What is your business here?"

Kurama stepped forward to speak and found himself stopped by the blades of several spears pointed at his chest. Undisturbed he held up the letter. "We are envoys of Koenma, son of Lord Enma."

"Really? And you travel with one such as she?" The warrior asked warily as he eyed Tsuki and took the letter Kurama proffered. He studied the paper intently then looked up sharply at the group. He perused the letter again, before he handed it back to Kurama. "I would not believe it, but it carries the seal of the Spirit World prince and the stamp of our covenant." He gave the signal to his charges to drop their weapons. "Excuse our greeting, honored envoys of Prince Koenma."

The young man gave a warrior's hand greeting by wrapping his right fist with his left hand. "We are humbled to have such great warriors among us. I am Ruo-jian captain of the Qiang guard." He stood back and gestured grandly through the village. "My men will escort you to your benefactor."

Yusuke pulled a face at the airs the captain was putting on. But he didn't say anything. He just tried to hide his grimace and followed Kurama and the guards. Hiei however did not move from his spot, because Tsuki hadn't moved from hers and the guards were still pointing their blades at her.

For her part, Tsuki remained quiet, with her back rigidly straight and her hands folded in front of her. Ruo-jian was staring at her with open expression of intense disgust. The guards backed away to allow their captain closer to speak to Tsuki in a clipped tone. "The Diren returns."

At this less than jovial greeting, Tsuki performed ketou. She kneeled on the ground and touched her head to the dirt three times before rising and performing the act twice more. When she was finished, Tsuki returned to the same rigid stance as before, staring off into the distance. Ruo-jian laughed and pandered to the crowd watching. "It is like a monkey doing tricks. It has learned well since it has been gone."

"It there a problem?" Ruo-jian looked toward Yusuke.

"Oh," Ruo-jian smiled suddenly the epitome of respect toward the group. "No problem. Please follow me." With that he strode forward with purpose to lead the group. Still Tsuki did not move.

Hiei was already a little pissed that she without comment prostrated herself nine times before the cocky captain. So when Tsuki still did not walk, he was in no mood to await her pleasure. He put his foot on her rear and shoved. "Walk onna."

Tsuki stumbled forward a little, but quickly righted herself and threw Hiei a 'what the hell' look before she schooled her expression. Ruo-jian heard Hiei and turned back briefly. "I am sorry, you are probably used to your slave close by, but it is not allowed to walk in the company of it's' betters."

Kurama interjected, "There is a misunderstanding. Tsuki is not our slave, she is a companion."

"So your letter said, though I could hardly credence it. All the same, it walks apart not because of slave status but because it is a Diren. But," Ruo-jian acquiesced "you are not of our ways and do not understand. Here, Diren may walk ahead of us. It still knows the way, yes?" Though phrased as a question, the captain gestured ahead to indicate where Tsuki should walk. As she walked pass the group, Ruo-jian shook his head in disgust. "I would not want one such as that at my back anyway. It is bad form to turn your back to your enemy."

And so Tsuki marched ahead of the group by 50 paces, as was the custom. When people saw her, there was whispering, staring, and one audacious little boy threw a rock at her. The black cuffs and waist skirt were her scarlet letter. Everyone saw her and her as anathema. On she walked in silence, knowing Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke were probably bewildered and confused. Well, they were here to find Sniper, not to delve into her personal life. Although she realized she wouldn't be able to keep anything a secret much longer.

That ass Ruo-jian had been calling her a Diren left and right, and he had addressed her directly which meant she had to ketou. And in front of her friends. It wouldn't get any better when they reached their destination. Tsuki wondered briefly how well her old man could hold his cool in front of his guests with his prodigal daughter escorting them.

_**Well, it has been an interesting (yes, that a perfectly acceptable euphemism) couple of months. I apologize yet again for the delay posting. I'm doing what I can to get this done for you guys, but I must say I have a new respect for the writers that are able to produce quality fics on schedule. **_

_**Tsuki's home and the yu-yu crew is getting a firsthand look at the life of women in Tsuki's tribe. But they can't dwell on the plight of the females for too long. They need to find Sniper before Sniper decides makes the first move. On the next chapter of RedMoon: Daddy's little Diren. **_


	17. Daddy's Little Diren

_**So I started writing this chapter and Windows shuts down. No biggie auto recovery will bring back my work. Nope. Auto recovered everything but the chapter I was writing. So I had a Patricia Heaton moment, where I deeply buried my anger and resentment and just rewrote the work*. But I just know in my heart of hearts that nothing will be as poetic and brilliant as the work that was lost. Teach me not to save frequently. **_

_***For those who don't get the reference: Read a book called "Fired! Tales of the Canned, Canceled, Downsized and Dismissed"**_

Tsuki found her walk home very troublesome. The guards were toying with her, looking for an excuse to _discipline_ her. If she walked too slowly, she was smacked in the back by the orbs of their staffs. When she moved at a moderate pace, they discreetly tried to trip her. She feared if she moved too fast they might claim she was trying to escape or some such nonsense, and for that offense, they may have tried to bury the blades in her back.

Hiei watched the whole exchange and grimaced when one of guards actually did manage to snag her foot with his staff. She didn't fall to the ground; she somehow managed to keep her balance. But not before the other guard swung his staff sharply at her head with a command to keep moving. She took the blow with an obvious look of annoyance, but kept her lips set in a grim line. Her feet quickly moved forward least she earn a second one. It made Hiei's blood boil. Would she not stick up for herself? Hiei increased his pace to intercept Tsuki and the guards.

But as he moved to pass others in the group, Kurama's footsteps crossed in front of him. Kurama's head was turned as he agreed with something Ruo-jian said. For the scantest second he looked back at Hiei and shook his head almost imperceptibly. It was just like Kurama to be aware of everything and to hold onto the bigger picture. Whatever was going on between Tsuki and this village was of secondary importance to the overarching mission. As long as her life was not in immediate danger, they were not to interfere. Hiei snorted his opinion, but decreased his pace.

Yusuke for his part hadn't noticed what was going on with Tsuki, he was too busy watching the villagers. It was odd, but the women all wore the same clothing, although older ladies seemed to favor red and younger girls white. Their ensembles matched Tsuki's, although her's was the only one to incorporate the striking addition of black.

He also noticed that no one wanted to look him in the eye. He did manage to make eye contact with one woman, but she quickly ducked her head when she realized he was looking directly at her. Though not before a man near her saw the exchange. The man's look of disgust and anger made the woman visibly flinch before she walked away as rapidly as she could without running. As Yusuke watched the woman hurry off, Botan's voice rang in his head from the he'd overheard her conversation with Yukina… "**Her clan is almost as strict as yours for behavior of women**."

He looked ahead toward Tsuki, moving silently enduring the stares and whispers of her own people. Her warped personality and gender image made a little more sense now. Judging from the little he'd seen of the women here and what he witnessed earlier of Tsuki, it was no wonder she chaffed and rebelled, especially against her femininity. Yusuke couldn't decide whether he admired her fire or felt sympathy for her dysfunction.

Tsuki managed to pick up her pace just a little bit without the guards attacking her. Her goal was to get home ahead of the group and speak to her father in private, if only for two minutes. If he saw her first without the entourage, he could indulge his natural reaction and not embarrass her further in front of her friends.

Her goal didn't come to fruition. Upon reaching the gates to her father's estate, her father's guards barred her entrance. Tsuki seethed inside as Ruo-jian's town guards snickered at her rejection. The men that refused her entrance had known her since she was born. However, she was a Diren first and foremost, and one that had deserted her home at that. Besides, she was forbidden to speak in front of men not directly in her bloodline, as was the custom. She could not tell the guards that she was an envoy for Koenma. She knew as soon as she spoke she would probably be slapped before she could finish the sentence.

Ruo-jian's idiots did not care to shed any light on the situation on her behalf. So she waited at the gate until Ruo-jian and the others caught up. She waited for Kurama to present the letter of introduction and she waited for the guard to rush off to notify the head of house, her father, of the arrival of guests. The entire entourage; Ruo-jian, his guards, and the yu-yu crew were escorted inside the gates to await their host.

Tsuki remembered this room, little had changed. It was her father's office/library/ study/sitting room. In this room, he greeted important guests and conducted business. It was designed to impress. Greens, gold and polished blacks gave the ambience of wealth and power. Tsuki fondly recalled memories of this room. Reading her father's tomes on botany and herbalism. Spying on important meetings. She used to stand right there in front of the desk as he scolded her harshly on the dictates of womanhood.

Realizing that her thoughts were taking an unpleasant turn, she abruptly turned away from the desk. When she turned, she realized two pairs of eyes had been staring at her. Hiei as usual held her gaze for a moment before he looked away. Ruo-jian on the other hand gave her a long hard malicious smile full of smug satisfaction.

No doubt, he knew what was about to happen as well as she did. Her father was about to reunite with his shameful Diren of a daughter. In the worst scenario, he would not be able to control his rage and Ruo-jian as well as everyone else would bear witness to her father's wrath against her. In the best scenario, he would hold on to his temper for the sake of his guests and let her have it when no one around.

Next to her, Yusuke slapped her shoulder. Her annoyed glance softened when she realized he'd offered her a silent sign of camaraderie. Finding some awkward comfort in his presence, Tsuki took a deep breath and waited for her father. As if on cue, Tsuki heard the sound of footsteps outside in the hall. The doors to the room swept open by her father's two handmaidens. In walked her father, Si, followed closely by his personal steward.

"Holy hell, it's another midget." Though Yusuke's muttering wasn't meant for anyone else ears, all heads including Si's snapped in his direction. There was no denying that their benefactor was not a man of great stature. All the same, Tsuki turned to Yusuke and gave him a look designed to melt his face off.

Acting quickly to cover the faux pas of the leader of the envoys, Ruo-jian bowed shallowly signaling his men who bowed deeply to Si. Ruo-jian had expected Si to acknowledge the bow with a greeting, and thus distract from the Yusuke's clumsy outburst. Instead, he walked swiftly toward Yusuke.

The crowd parted and allowed Tsuki's father to pass through. The determined look on his face ensured each person stepped aside. Even Kurama and Hiei moved wordlessly out of the way. Kurama had decided to let the scene play out and for Yusuke to deal with the effects of his own brazen mouth. Hiei was amused and wanted to see what the gentleman who was only inches taller than himself would do.

Tsuki hurriedly stepped back as well, leaving a void of people around Yusuke. He glanced around suddenly very conscious that everyone had abandoned him. With Si bearing down on him, he realized maybe he hadn't got off on the best foot. He quickly tried to find something to say to diffuse the situation, but was spared when the lord strode pass him.

Instead, Si went right to Tsuki. When Tsuki realized he had eyes only for her, she panicked. She hadn't expected him to go for her after Yusuke had put his foot so thoroughly in his mouth. The unwavering look in his eyes was all the warning Tsuki needed that she was looking at the worst-case scenario. Hastily she dropped down in ketou hoping she placated him some with her show of obedience and submission. Before she could finish the first set of prostrations, Tsuki felt her father's hands grasp her arms firmly. He hauled her up roughly. Then pulled her close as his arms wrapped around her.

"Lingai, daughter, you have returned."

Si crushed her against him and kissed her forehead. He hadn't held her like this since she was a brat small enough to be swung in his hands. Tsuki was shocked down to her core and slow to process the event. Ruo-jian wasn't as lost for words. He tried to temper his antagonism with respectful words, but his tone was firm. "Lingai? Don't joke, loashi. You may always call me son, but that is no longer your daughter, beautiful or beloved. She is a Diren."

Tsuki felt her father's arms drop as he grasped her around her shoulders and pulled back. Of course, she thought. He'd temporarily lost his mind. His first born and noble son had died, his honorable wife had long left the world, all he had left was his wayward daughter. For a moment he must have forgotten his deep shame of her and rejoiced in having the last of his bloodline home again. Now that Ruo-jian had broken the spell, he clearly would…

"She is lingai." Si's words were intoned with the power and steel of his rank and position in the tribe. There were few who could gainsay him when he chose to throw his considerable influence around. At the very least no one here had the power to contradict him. Pulling his daughter forward, he placed his hands on her shoulders in paternal affection as he addressed those gathered. "This is my daughter. She is here as an envoy of Koenma. Therefore she will be afforded all the same rights and respects as those she travels with."

Tsuki's friends sensed this was an important declaration, but they did not know how deeply this challenged the customs. Her father had renounced her Diren status, honored her as daughter, given her the rights and privileges of any man, and ensured her respectful treatment as an envoy of Koenma. No woman, no matter how high in esteem in the eyes of the tribe, had ever been afforded the same position as what was being offered now. And Tsuki was probably the least respectable female in the history of the tribe.

"Loashi, you can't be serious. This is an affront!" Several of Ruo-jian men looked as if they agreed with their leader's vehement outburst. They, however, were smart enough to keep their mouths shut. The silence that descended only emphasized that no one else was willing to oppose the master of house. Not to his face in his own home.

Quickly, Ruo-jian sensed that he has no true support in his battle. Turning a mottled shade of red, he clenched his jaw. "Of course, you are free to do in your home as you wish, no matter how unconventional. But do keep in mind that while her behavior may be permitted, people may not respond as intended beyond the gates of the estate." With that, Ruo-jian spun on his heel and smartly marched out taking his precious town guard with him.

The exit of Ruo-jian and his men left the room feeling open and refreshing. It wasn't until they were gone that those left noticed the depressing and heavy ambience Ruo-jian emanated. Si turned to Tsuki and searched her face. She was still mute with shock. Kurama once again came to the rescue. He cleared his throat and quickly introduced himself and the others. "I know we should speak at greater length about the purpose of our visit, but we would greatly appreciate a moment to put down our belongings and freshen up."

It was a load of crap. Si knew that Koenma would have sent the group via portal, but it was a somewhat reasonable excuse to disperse the group and the uncomfortable tenseness of the situation. "Yes, of course." Si gestured to his handmaidens, who quickly stepped forward. "Please convey our guests to their rooms." Without asking Tsuki's permission, her father took her pack and handed it to one of the handmaidens. "Place this is Tsuki's room and lay out something more appropriate." With a look for his daughter, "We have much to discuss."

The handmaiden accepted the pack with a nod of obedience and no hesitation but Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama saw the curious looks the girls tossed each other with veiled peeks at Tsuki. Still, they dutifully followed the handmaidens out of the study.

When the doors closed shut, Si faced his daughter. He smiled wide at her. "Come let me look at you. It's been so long." His eyes raked her face, soaking in all her features. He noticed the coils in her hair, though her style lacked the intricacy and length of customary Shingen coiffures. As he reached to tuck a stray wisp back into place, he commented "You're lovely. Hard to believe when you take more after me than your mother."

Even as he spoke, Tsuki dodged her head to the side and away from his hand. Si's smile faltered as he took in her frown and look of distrust. "Perhaps," he said as he gestured to a small table with chairs, "we should sit. There seems much to discuss."

Though her father sat, Tsuki stood unsure what to do. Who was this man? This wasn't the father she remembered. But he wanted to talk and that was good, because she wanted answers. Finally, she moved forward and slowly lowered herself in to the high backed chair. The man across from her smiled as if he had won a great victory. "I imagine you have a great many questions and so d…."

"Why?"

Si looked taken aback by the interruption. After a moment, he responded gesturing vaguely. "Well, I assumed you were like me. I have missed you and wondered what you've been doing these past ye…"

Tsuki huffed out a breath of hot air and rolled her eyes. "You misunderstand, _father_. I want to know why you did what you did just now. Not just daughter, but lingai, envoy of Koenma, with all the rights and respects of the others." Tsuki shook her head. "Why do that? Why for me?"

A grim line was set in lieu of Si's smile. "I did that to protect you and make up for my behavior in the past." Sighing deeply and tapping his fingers steadily on the table, he contemplated his words. "Things went so wrong in the past; I hardly know where to start."

"I find that the beginning is a popular place to begin."

Si grinned and chuckled. "You always had a way with sarcasm, Tsuki." Tsuki had no response to that; after all, she certainly hadn't inherited her mouth from her mother or her father. So she softly feh-ed and shrugged one shoulder carelessly. Si's tapping continued as he tried to find the beginning.

Finally, he settled on a question. "Did you ever wonder about your name?" The look of incredulity and annoyance warned him, so Si cut Tsuki off before she said something snide and veered off topic. "Tsuki. Shigure. Those aren't Shingen words."

"Of course not. Mother named us. She always had a flare for the exotic." Tsuki's voice carried a note of wistfulness.

Si was equally wistful as he told her, "Your mother was exotic. So different from any other woman I'd ever met." He blinked suddenly as if coming out of a reverie. "She wasn't born here, Tsuki. She wasn't even a toxic demon."

Having left the tribe and found passion outside her species and race, the concept of a relationship between a tribe member and a non-tribe member wasn't alien to Tsuki. But within the tribe, they were very xenophobic on relationships. Her mother wasn't a toxic demon and her straight-laced by-the-book father had loved her. That was hard to digest. Yet her mother had melded into the society of the tribe. Tsuki would never have guessed the truth. "What was she?"

"She told me they call themselves: Subashiko. We know them as the ephemeral children or Mistwalkers." Tsuki expelled a huff of air as if she'd been smacked on the back. She couldn't have been more shocked, than if she found out her mother was a human.

Mistwalkers were a unique breed of demons. Tall, graceful, lithe humanoids with a lifespan that operated in cycles. They hibernated for decades to awake for years. Though they could live to millennia old, the time spent awake was only centuries. Supposedly, their 'short' lifespans are what drove their dramatic tendencies. Mistwalkers were allegedly to be precocious, avid doers of all things. Giving them a reputation for reckless abandon, that further shorten their lifespans.

How had her stick in the mud old man, ever enticed a creature of undiluted passion for life? Then again, maybe there was more legend to the accounts than truth. Her mother was vibrant, especially so for what should have been a female toxic demon. But she was not someone with an undiluted passion for life.

"I can tell what you're thinking. It's hard to believe she was a Mistwalker, yes?" Tsuki could only nod. "It's true, I assure you. But I fell in love with your mother and she fell in love with me. We couldn't bear to be apart and I had strong ties here. In the end, with the help of Dao, I disguised her as a toxic demon from a sister tribe that was destroyed. I renamed her, Lanhua.

"For a Mistwalker, your mother was considered excessively demure by her people; even so she had to taper down much of her natural exuberance. Any oddities in her behavior though were chalked up as the traits of her nonexistent tribe, which had very loose standards. Dao kept your mother's secret, but I always lived in constant fear of people finding out the truth."

Si paused and looked at his daughter. She didn't seem upset, but just soaking in all the information. For once, she was waiting to hear him out. "Not long after our marriage ceremony, Shigure was born. People commented on the sudden birth as Lanhua swelled and labored within three months. They thought she must have lain with another man before me. They whispered about Shigure being a bastard."

At Tsuki's sharp intake of breath, Si saw her fury. He was oddly proud that she was still so fiercely loyal to Shigure. He rushed to clear up the situation. "For the record, he's not a bastard. He is my flesh and blood, just as you are. It's just the physiology of Mistwalkers. With them, all bodily functions are hyper-metabolized. When you were born, we hid behind the excuse of showing late and a premature birth. Returning to Shigure's problem though, he fixed most of it himself. He was the perfect son and tribesman. He excelled at everything he turned his hand to. He was honorable. You could not speak of an honorable young man's mother without insult to the young man. With such a paragon of a son, people stopped talking about Lanhua.

"But then you were born." Tsuki stiffened at the change in tone in Si's voice. He didn't sound angry as he normally did when discussing his daughter. He just sounded…weary. "Tsuki, if you had been born a boy, you would have been a pride. You have better command and range of your abilities than most of the men. Your mind soaks in knowledge and generates theories beyond what even the elders could understand. You…" Si sighed and trailed off for a brief moment. "But you are not a boy, you are a female. Being better than others was not a mistake, but you lacked discretion. Every time you did something out of line with female decorum, you drew unwanted attention. Unlike Shigure, whose actions uplifted Lanhua's reputation, everything you did blotted her name.

"You and Shigure are different from the average Shingen children. Shigure with his height and physical prowess from a bloodline that spawns *cough* shorter men. You with your brain and persistence in free thinking, when women should not have minds of their own at all." Tsuki decided to let the slight to females stand unimpeded since the yokel spewing the insult was her well-educated progenitor.

"I was afraid people would notice how exceptional you children were and eventually wonder how someone who can trace his roots back in the tribe for 12 generations could have such remarkable children." Si's face was one of austere shame. "I tried to curb you to protect your mother. You took the brunt of my frustration with protecting Lanhua.

"For the sake of that goal. I made horrible choices."

"Like my betrothal."

"…Yes." Si admitted. He could see where Tsuki wanted to conversation to go, but he pushed on wanting to get all his sins on the table. "At the time, the idea of you settled and caring for your family held appeal. I would have delighted in grandchildren and hopefully, they would have preoccupied and calmed you." Tsuki took this to mean that he wanted to make her someone else's problem. After all when she became married she passed from her father's responsibility to her husband's.

"The worst choice I ever made concerning you occurred the night of your accident. Koenma brought you home. I hadn't practiced medicine in ages, but it was clear you were dying. I ordered the doctors away. I thought you would be better off dead."

Silence filled up the study as Si words hung between them. "Was this supposed to be some sort of epiphany or revelation?" Tsuki asked. Her face had reverted to the blank mask she used when she was deeply hurt. "I was aware that you wished I'd never be born before that even…"

"No. You don't understand. I love you Tsuki. Despite everything I ever did, I loved you. Was proud of you in fact. I was strict because of Lanhua, but I never regretted having you. But that night, you were carried home, nearly every bone broken; organ's punctured and hemorrhaging. You were in pain and on death's doorstep. It seemed so clear right then. If you died, you'd be free. No more disgrace and forced ideals, no more pain. Lanhua's secret would be safe too."

The smashing of a jade paperweight against the wall was almost in the tandem with the end of his sentence. Tsuki was seething. Her breathe was labored and tears were threatening to streak from the corners of her eyes. She had hoped to retain her façade of indifference, but his all-so-altruistic speech had rendered her too infuriated. The things he said were true, she'd even wished to die that night and be free of everything. But to imply that he wished it on her for her good, when all he clearly cared about was his wife's precious secret.

"Now you know what I have to make up for, why I'm doing this for you."

"No, not really." Si tilted his head, as if he didn't understand. He thought the situation was self-explanatory. Apparently, it wasn't to Tsuki. "You expect me just to believe you had a change of heart. Something must have happened that suddenly made you value me so highly as to be contrite over wishing me dead!"

Si shook head and returned to looking out the window. "You lived. And the guilt... That should be obvious. But I guess there is no hiding the rest of the truth, we've come so far now."

"There's more to the story. Shocking," Tsuki muttered in scathing tones.

"Shigure saved your life that night, but he didn't do it alone. You were far-gone; there was little hope. Your mother knew that if your body has access to the demonic abilities of her…your… people you could heal. You could live. So she confined the truth to Shigure. He was shocked by her confession, but always the level headed one, he focused first on how this information changed your situation."

"What did he do?" Tsuki slumped back into her chair. As her hands dropped into her lap, she belatedly realized she was clutching a little figurine. Probably one she was moments from hurdling at a wall. She awkwardly sat it on a little end table.

"Who knows? He and Lanhua colluded in secret, knowing my wishes for you. Afterwards, he was understandably upset with me. And it's not as if he could ever speak about the incident with anyone else. Not without placing you and Lanhua in grave danger. He still bore me a grudge, that's why he left to live in that forsaken cabin in the forest. I know not how did achieved it, but your Mistwalker blood was awaken. You are now more your mother's child than ever before."

"So my body healed itself after that." Si nodded and Tsuki thought back on when she was shot through the chest. She was alive and the wound had healed with unnatural speed. Though she had close scrapes over the years, she had never been seriously hurt in the human world until her gunshot wound. She never realized that she was fundamentally changed, but then again. "Are Mistwalkers a fast breed?"

"Not the fastest breed, but faster than any toxic demon could hope to be. I had noticed you were fond of running after your incident."

"I wasn't fond of it. I was fleeing from little boys with sticks who called me awful names," Tsuki snapped. Si cleared his throat in such a way, that Tsuki was aware that he had known of the treatment she had received after her near death experience.

"Anyway, that's all there is to tell. You recovered. After your mother died, Shigure left home. Then too did you. An exceedingly foolish man was left all alone for all he tried to protect his family."

"Woe is you, father." Tsuki remarked bitterly. But she wasn't as angry as she thought she should be. He had committed horrible mistakes, which he regretted. Though he seemed more sorrowful about the consequences than his choices. But he had made those choices to protect the only person Tsuki held in higher esteem than Yuki, her mother.

She looked at her father and knew with clarity and a bit of longing that she could never forget his treatment of her. She would not be able to forgive or to accept him as a father in the terms most children viewed their fathers. What she could do, was accept the blessing he'd given her and treat him with the respect due his title if not his person.

Standing, Tsuki formally bowed as befitted her status as lingai. "Thank you, loashi, for the truth after so many years." At first, when Si heard the title, loashi he reached for his daughter's hand. But when she finished her sentence, he realized there was a cool detachment in her manner. He had finally broken down the wall between them, but there was no tearful and forgiving reunion. Though he felt an uncomfortable ache in his chest, he was relieved that she wasn't quick to forget those who wronged her. It bespoke of intelligence, that those who blindly believed words could dissolve transgressions did not have.

He rose and bowed to his daughter, before pulling a discreetly placed rope to summon a handmaiden. Soon Tsuki found herself in a lushly appointed suite. There she dropped onto a bed and contemplated everything she had just learned and how her life would now change. In the end after hours of circular logic and murky rhetoric on what-ifs, she decided the point was moot. Tomorrow was the red moon and she would live or die based on that.

An hour later found all the guests and the master of the house sitting at a delicious repast. Handmaidens bustled about seating everyone and bringing plates of roast meats, vegetables, fruits, breads, and pastries. Kurama thought to start the dinner conversation with small talk, but Yusuke opened his mouth first with an astute observation.

"Are all the servants here women? I haven't seen a male face except the guards."

Si smiled politely at the question, but it was Tsuki who answered. "Toxic demons have an excellent fertility rate but for some reason we have nearly three times as many girls born than boys. The jewels of the flock are used to build alliances between the tribes and influential families. The others are apprenticed out as servants or nursing aids."

"Odd." Kurama remarked. "Despite all the men being guards and the females servants, there does not seem to be that many more females than males."

At this Tsuki blanched and quickly began digging into her food with gusto. Si answered amicably, "An accurate observation. We have a custom that helps keep our population more…" Si paused for the right word, "balanced."

Kurama felt strongly he would not like the answer, but continued. "Balanced? How is that achieved, sir?"

"Perhaps, they are one of those cultures that delight in throwing children from cliff sides down to their deaths." Hiei had intended his remark to be a commentary on such cultures that culled there numbers. But at his words Tsuki visibly startled and spilled her cup. Si was more dignified but looked distressed as well. Very late, did Hiei recall Tsuki's tale. "Though, I'm sure it's nothing so drastic and sinister." He amended.

"Of course not." Si looked mollified and recovering, but Tsuki was anxiously darting looks at the doors to the great dining room as if she would like nothing better than to make a dash for it. But she faithfully stayed seated, by something unknown power while Si explained the mystery of their population control. "We have a rite of passage for our women. Those who qualify by the date must partake in the rite. Those who do not pass are exiled. It may seem harsh, but they are given food, water, clothing, and currency before they leave to make life smoother for them."

There was an inelegant snort from the table and all eyes drifted to Tsuki who suddenly tried to hide her contention. Kurama tried again for small talk, his aim was diplomacy. He didn't want to launch into their reasons for being here when there was so much tension in the table. As Tsuki had said, the letter got their foot in the door, but if Si didn't approve of them, he wouldn't offer any real help.

He cast about for a topic, when a handmaiden rushed over to Si with a white card in her hands. Si read the card and quietly addressed the young girl. Soon she hurried once again from the room. Si turned to his guests and announced there would be more guests dining with them this evening.

A moment later, the doors to the dining room opened and five men entered. Everyone recognized Ruo-jian at the rear and waited patiently as the other men were introduced. Si announced each man present as a member of the tribe's governing council. The last man before Ruo-jian, walked around the table to Si. Si stood and shook hands vigorously with the man while introducing him. "This is Dao. Also a council member, but more importantly my closest friend and godfather to my children."

Turning back to Dao, "I assume you have come here to greet Koenma's honored envoys." It was more of a statement, though Si looked at his newest visitor for a response. Dao glanced meaningfully at his son, but nodded and affirmed his desires to pay his respects, as did the rest of the council.

Each member of council formally addressed each member of the envoys. When they came to Tsuki, the men inclined their heads barely and looked to the next person. Tsuki knew they didn't do it to slight her. In fact, they were being respectful to her as the dictates of her society went. Perversely, she couldn't hold her tongue despite the tension it would cause.

"Good evening esteemed gentlemen. You have all known me since birth so introductions are hardly necessary, but I hope the night finds you well." Kurama nodded and Yusuke smiled in approval of her seemingly good manners, but they were shocked by the reaction of the newcomers who startled.

"See!" accused Ruo-jian. "It speaks." The council murmured their disapproval and cast reproachful looks at the girl.

"Ruo-jian!" Dao snapped repressively. He turned to his goddaughter, "Forgive him, Tsuki. He is, ah we are, unaccustomed to women addressing men not their bloodline, as you know." The apology was delivered with every ounce of civility and sincerity until the he added the last three words with a trace of censure in his tone. Obviously, he knew Tsuki was goading the council and he did not approve.

Tsuki merely inclined her head as an acknowledgment of the veiled reprimand, but didn't offer an apology of her own or a promise to refrain from unduly provoking the men further. Dao turned to his friend, who was rubbing his temples, clearly exasperated with his daughter's, though mild, shenanigans. "We the council also came because Ruo-jian brought forth an interesting claim that you have granted Tsuki the freedom to speak as well as other concessions."

'So this is the way of it.' Tsuki thought. They were going to ambush her father in his own home. She had expected a public attack on herself, not a politic-y game of cat-and-mouse. Just so, Dao turned and looked at the other seated at the table, "Perhaps now is not the best venue. Honored envoys, would you excuse your host and his daughter?"

Tsuki's eyes snapped at the neat little trap he had set. Obviously, he wanted them to hear and witness. Kurama played his part though not for the reason Dao had probably imagined. "If it is all the same, we will stay here. Tsuki is an envoy of Koenma and anything concerning her concerns us all." Yusuke piped up with well placed "Yeah!" while Hiei folded his arms looking as unmovable as a boulder.

Dao shrugged and looked sympathetically at Tsuki as if he'd tried to spare her the ignominy of it all. Tsuki wanted to claw his eyes out. "Well, to begin. We, the council, feel it was highly irregular that you took it upon yourself to alleviate her Diren status. This is not a personal matter, but one of society, law, and order. However," Dao paused and glanced at all present. "We, the council, are prepared to accept the amendment to her status as she is an envoy of Koenma. His approval acts as a pardon for her sins."

"The amendment of status returns Tsuki to the status of an unwed female relation to a n elder of the tribe. Your other concessions, such as free speech, exceed the boundaries of this status. Once again, the council has voted for leniency. We will allow her unrestrained speech, so long as it pertains to matters of envoy business.

"In return for such leniency, we hope that you as her father will ensure that Tsuki upholds all other Shingen law."

There was curious silence from those at the table. Tsuki and her father exchanged bewildered glances. This was more than Tsuki could hope. Condemnation was expected and instead they offered her respect they clearly didn't think she really deserved. It made Tsuki question their motives. But to openly question them would be a taken as a sign of disrespect. Tsuki had a sinking suspicion that Dao had once again laid a tidy trap.

Finding nothing else to say, Si bowed graciously. "Thank you council for your leniency. Of course, Tsuki will uphold the other strictures of our culture."

"Great," smiled Dao as he clapped his hands together in triumph. "Everything is settled. Now perhaps we may join you for dinner and speak of happy tidings."

"Of course, of course," boomed Si, glad the situation had resolved so neatly. More plates and chairs were brought in and the council sat dispersed throughout the ensemble. Tsuki bared her teeth in a grimaced as Ruo-jian took his seat on her left. His distaste for her was so thick, Tsuki wondered why he'd chosen that seat at all. On her right Hiei continued to frown. Realizing she wouldn't have a conversation on her side of the table, Tsuki looked across at Kurama and Dao who were seated across from her.

Dao gave her a blinding smile. "Ah, to be young. You must feel such excitement." Tsuki smiled back blandly, knowing he didn't really expect an answer. Old habits die hard, she knew. Like all toxic males, he phrased his speech to females in such a way that did not require a response, but gave the illusion of including the lady in the conversation. Still Dao's society was better than that next to her. So she added an encouraging nod.

At her nod, Dao gave a look of approval. 'Probably thinks I'm acting the part of a proper little Shingen minx.' In an attempt to stymie her desire to say something inciting, Tsuki picked up her glass to drink. Sadly, it was empty. Almost as soon as the frown emerged on her face at the empty cup, water was pouring into it.

Tsuki looked sharply at Ruo-jian as he poured. The look may as well have asked a question, because he replied, "You looked thirsty." Then he turned from her to converse with the guest on his other side. Taking a deep swallow, she vaguely remembered that he was generally well mannered except with her. Once again, the adage about old habits returned to mind.

Dao appeared to have noticed the brief interaction because he smiled at the two before asking Si, "Quite the pair your daughter and my son. When shall we plan the ceremony?" There was desultory laughter from some at the table, but it sounded off. As if they weren't laughing at Dao's bland joke but at the situation. But Si tensed and Tsuki looked at the smug council member with distrusting eyes. With both responses as such, Dao looked perfectly confused. The perfect part led Tsuki to suspect another ruse.

Dao glanced around the table as everyone realized he had not been joking. As if by way of explanation, Dao indicated the un-happy couple. "They have been promised to each other since before Tsuki's previous status. Upon return to her natural status, she is expected to comply with Shingen law." He turned back to Si. "She will marry my son."

For a moment mild chaos ruled. The council member twittered, apparently enjoying the scene unfolding. Yusuke let loose a colorful expletive, while Kurama tried to probe for further details.

Tsuki was focused completely on Hiei. Despite the noise level of the room, his words were so clear it was as if his voice was in her head. '_You are promised, Thing?'_ The tone of voice was so sharp and horrible that Tsuki actually flinched. His eyes were burrowing into her with such intensity.

At that moment, Dao imposed his considerable loud and deep voice over the table. "She is engaged to Ruo-jian. Si, you will see that she honors this obligation. She will belong to him." Hiei grimaced and grabbed his head and Tsuki saw a flash of purple briefly beneath his headband.

She quickly grabbed his free hand, beneath the table and shouted, "No!" All eyes of course pierced her. Looking around frantically, she tried to think fast, but faced with an imminent meltdown from Hiei (an outburst he was sure to regret and blame her for) and a marriage to someone she abhorred, diplomacy failed her. "I don't want to marry Ruo-jian." Turning in her seat without letting go of her hidden grasp of Hiei, she faced Ruo-jian.

He looked pained, but he said with all the dignity he could muster, "I am prepared to do my duty by you."

Hiei grunted and Tsuki surreptitiously pulled his hand into lap and began caressing its topside in comforting circular motions. "That is not necessary."

Dao frowned at her. "I'm afraid it is."

"No. Its. Not." Tsuki hissed through clenched teeth at her godfather. "He doesn't want me; I sure as hell don't want him. Why force a dead issue, huh?" Tsuki ended hopefully looking around the table for some support.

Ruo-jian looked disbelieving and mad. "Want? This isn't an issue of want. You belong to me, plain and simple. You will have some level of lifestyle as my wife, but you know that women are barter-able property. Your value as an envoy of Koenma is enough to suffer bonding and mating with one such as yourself."

Tsuki looked ready to give the cocky aristocratic brat a taste of the sharp side of tongue, but Hiei ended all conversation at the table when he suddenly stood a fisted his hand in Tsuki's hair and yanked her to face him. "YOU DO NOT BELONG TO HIM!"

"Of course not!" Tsuki shouted.

Hiei dragged her closer, "YOU BELONG TO ME!"

"I don't belong to yo…"

"THING!" Hiei's roared and came within an inch of her face.

With his rage and desire twisted face so close, Tsuki voraciously back-pedaled her unfinished statement. The words tumbled out of her mouth so quickly they sounded like one long word. "All yours. Completely yours. Never thought otherwise for a second."

"HIS!?" Ruo-jian roared behind her. "Do you mean he has…has...has"

He stuttered over the conclusion but Tsuki knew what he was asking. She couldn't turn to face him because Hiei still held her hair firmly in his grip. But she fairly screamed, no; while Hiei bared his teeth at Ruo-jian over her head, "Yes!"

"Tsuki!" Si shouted shocked. Tsuki slumped into her seat not caring if she left a hunch of scalp in Hiei's hand. Luckily, he released her tresses as she collapsed. Her face was bright from red forehead to neck, ear to ear. The look on her father's face made her hide her face in her hands.

Dao in the meantime had walked around the table to his son and was pulling him away Tsuki and Hiei. Hiei felt triumphant, but something in his mind screamed this was a bad turn of events. The suspicion increased when Dao looked far more triumphant than upset as well. "Well, her marrying my son is out of the question now."

"Dao," Si began, but Dao raised a hand to ward off whatever he was saying.

"No Si, do not apologize. We all expected your daughter was" with a cutting look at Tsuki, "_experienced_. But to have her lover thrown in our faces, it is too much. We withdraw our offer of marriage." The council abruptly stood to take their leave with Dao bringing up the rear. Before Dao exited, he turned back to the table. "This unpleasantness does not change the ruling of the council. But as a young woman, un- betrothed, and of childbearing years, she must go through the Red Moon ceremony. Good night."

With his last words, Tsuki realize the door on the cage of Dao's trap was slammed shut. The offer to return her status was just a lure into placing her within the confines of Shingen law. Her arranged marriage to Ruo-jian had kept her from having to participate in the coming of age ceremony for women. But with her rejection and his withdrawal of the offer of marriage, she was like any other unwed female. Law decreed she was qualified and must accept the Red Moon rite. She had hoped to use her status as envoy to be removed from the rite and to be exempt from the death penalty for failure to participate. That no longer was an option. Dao clearly wanted her to participate in the Rite. Which meant he probably wanted her dead.

_**Really ChordsofMusic, nine months? Nine months to update. You didn't have any free time in nine months to type, really?!**_

_**Okay, I openly acknowledge I suck and I apologize for keeping you guys waiting. I'm gonna try to return to my weekly updates. Downside, chapters will probably be shorter.**_

_**Anyway, quite the outburst from Tsuki and Hiei, huh? In the next chapters, fists fly, hearts break, the Jagan is fixed, and the ending of the story races closer. See you at the next chapter of Red Moon: The Jagan and the Jaganashi. Stay Tuned. **_


End file.
